Because I'm Broken
by You and Your Misbehaviors
Summary: COMPLETE! Ayame is the new girl at her boarding school. As she makes new friends, new paths a drawn, and they are bold. Will she find love or dispair? Rated M for sexual content in later Chapters and substance abuse.
1. The New girl

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter One:

¤¥¤•°¤-THE NEW GIRL-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

* * *

Chapter One: The New Girl

Summary: Ayame is the new student in Dreai Boarding School. What happens when she finaly decides to hang with a crowd. Will she make it through, or will she give up? KouAy

* * *

Ayame sat in the school office looking down at her feet. She sighed.She heard the nice woman in the office call her name. She picked up her pink messenger bag and walked over to the lady at the desk.

"May i please have your slip?" The woman asked with a bright smile. ayame handed her a slip of pink paper which had her text book names on it. She handed her 5 text books.

"Wow, are you sure you can handle all those sweety?" She asked.

"Yea, I think I can manage." Ayame flashed her a smile and stuffed some books in her bag.

She picked up what she couldn't fit and left. She looked at her room number on a small slip. The numbers '385' on it. She looked ahead. People were running around liike crazy! She finally found her room. She opened the door. There were three beds and two girls already claimed two of them. Ayame was stuck with one in the corner. It was the closest one to a purple bed that was ahead of it. A black haired girl with long hair sat there. She smiled up at Ayame.

"Hi! You must be Ayame, our new room mate right? I'm Sango." Sango said shaking Ayame's hand and closing the door behind her. Ayame threw her books on the empty bed that had her purple sheets on them. kagome walked in.

"Hi there! I'm Kagome. Ayame right?" Kagome said shaking her hand too.

"Yup, that's me." Ayame said sitting on her bed.

"Hope you don't mind, we took the liberty of making your bed." Kagome said.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Ayame said. She was glad she got nice room mates. Her boxes surrounded her bed.

"Hey we're heading down for lunch. You want to come with us? We'll help you unpack later." Sango offered.

"Um...yea, okay, sure." Ayame said.

They walked down the 'C' hall and then down some steps, and another hall which led to the cafeteria. Miroku waved Sango and Kagome over to a table nearest to the lunch line. Kagome took Ayame's arm and pulled toward Miroku and Inuyasha. Her amder pig tails flew in the air. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Sango sat with Miroku which left Ayame by her self. Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek and giggled.

"Hey guys. This is Ayame, she's our new roomie. She just came today...Ayame this is Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome introduced them.

"Hi." Ayame said shyly. Kagome flashed her a reassuring smile while having her arms wrapped around Inuyasha.

Out of no where a boy with dark hair pulled up sat next to Ayame. She had a light blush on her face. He looked so hot. He had on black baggy pants and a black tank top. He seemed to not have his uniform on. It wasn't manditory out of class, only when you were in class. He looked over to her wonder who the fuck this girl was. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, then Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, hi Kouga. this is our new roomie Ayame." Kagome explained.

"Oh...cool. I'm Kouga." He anounced.

"Hi." Ayame said nervously.

"So where did you live before? Did your mom make you come here for a better education too?" Sango tried to start a conversation.

"I used to live in the mountains. I don't have a mom, actually I don't have a dad either. My uncle and my grandfather raised me. But My uncle doesn't have much time for me so he sent me here." Ayame explained, "I thinks it's 'cause of his new girl friend or whatever. What a wench."

"Oh sorry. We didn't mean to bring you down." Sango said feeling sorry for Ayame.

"No it's okay. i'm not ashamed. i'm over it anyways." She with a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm going to get my lunch. Ayame...wanna come with?" Sango asked.

Ayame nodded and got in line with Sango. Sango passed her a tray and got one for Kagome too. Ass the line moved they slid their trays. Ayame got salad and a lemon soda. Sango got a salad for her an Kagome also and a coke. She got Kagome a lemon soda just like Ayame. They paid and went back to their table. When they got back every one was eating their lunch. Ayame noticed Kouga eating a small plate of some kind of meat. It was then she knew. This was the same Kouga she met along time ago when she was little.

"I knew it! You're a wolf youkai right? From a tribe near the northern mountains? Kouga it's me!" Ayame said.

"Hey! How'd you know?" Kouga asked. Ayame giggle. "

So you don't remember do you? Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough." Ayame smirked.

She couldn't believe it, she just couln't believe it! This was the same, hot Kouga that all the wolf youkai talked about. And now she had him all to herslef. Whenthey were young Kouga and Ayame were good friends. But then they became closer. Sue they were young, but it was still something. But later he had to move. And Ayame never saw him again...till now. She smirked at this. But she couldn't believe he didn't remeber.

"Wait so you two know eachother?" Kagome asked. Ayame swallowed her salad.

"Well, yea! but apparently Kouga forgets all the little people in his life. I'm quite ashamed of you Kouga." Ayame said.

"I ididn't foget, I just have no idea who you are." Kouga explained.

"In other word you forgot?" Sango added. Kouga growled.

Ayame finished her drink and set it on her tray. She started to pick at what was left of her salad with her fork. Kouga looked down at her. He noticed a pretty purple flower on her head. He jumped and then froze. This caused Ayame to flinch and then stare at him. She squinted at him. That flower, those pig tails, they were so familure. He knew it. He rembered now. When Ayame and Kouga were children he gave her that flower. She said she would always keep it with her. And she kept her promise! This was it! This was the girl that he had a crush on when he was but a child!

"What? Kouga, why are you looking at me like that?" Ayame asked confused. Kouga gulped deeply.

"Uh...um...no reason. I have to go." He siad getting up.

"Why so fast. You haven't even gone to your last class yet." Kagome said.

" I just...uh...I don't feel too well. I'll get notes from you later." Kouga said running out of the caffeteria.

"What's his problem?" Kagome spoke to her self.

"He's a weirdo." Inuyasha said including himself in Kagome's conversation. She heard Ayame sigh. "Well, I'm leaving too. I'm going to help Ayame unpack her stuff." Kagome said getting up.

"Fine. But don't foget I'm coming over later." Inuyasha reminded her.

Sango followed after giving Miroku a kiss. They walked to the trash can, threw the rest of their food out and left.

"You guys didn't have to leave. You could have stayed you know? It's not lie i'm desperate for companionship or something." Ayame explained.

"No it's fine, we wanted to come anways. So what was up with Kouga? Did you really meet him before when you were younger." Sango asked. Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Yup, he even gave me this before he left." Ayame pulled the flower out of her hair, " This flower has the same name as me. I've kept it for so long it's like a good luck charm or something."

"Wow! That's so sweet. And you kept it all this time? It looks so new." Kagome said

"Yeah. I sprinkle this weird powder on it every night. i got from a village that i visted a while back. The woman told me to sprinkle it on the flower to renew it's life. And it's worked sense i was a child. So why get rid of it now?" Ayame explained putting the flower back in her hair.

"That's so cute. But it so mean of him not to remenber!" Kagome added.

"Yeah. But I guess you can't really blame him. it has been a long time." Ayame said playing with her pigtails.

They arrived at thier rooom. They beggan opening boxes and looking through Ayame's stuff. She didn't mind. It was actually comforting having Kagome and Sango as room mates. They were so nice. She wasn't expecting to make friends so quickly. She heard a bell.

"Oh, It's time for class already! We'll get the rest of your stuff later. What do you have in the after noon?" Kagome asked.

"I have calculous." Ayame said reading off a slip.

"Me too. It's hard, but you're brave to try it." Kagome said.

Kagome took her new friend's arm and dragged her out of the room with her books in her hand. After alot of running they finally came across the math room. Sango had Literary Arts at the time. Kagome sat in the middle of the huge class room with ayame next to her. She set her books down.

"The teacher, Ms.Kwahn will be in soon." Kagome explained, "She's really nice. You'll like her."

Ayame noticed a familure scent in the air. It was kouga. He sat down next to Kagome. He didn't even notcie Ayame till Kagome's elbow knocked the wind out of him for being a jerk. Ayame smiled and then ,blushed.

"Hey! what was-uh...I didn't you had this class." Kouga said. Obviouly Kouga was older than Ayame. But she was very bright.

"Yeah well, i'm advanced. Plus, i shouldn't have to explain my self to you." Ayame said with attitude.

"Hm!" Kouga let out.

He looked down at his book and flipped through pages. Ayame focused her glare at Kouga. She then heard a door slam. It was her new techer. She then took her eyes of Kouga and focused on Ms.Kwuhan.

"Hello class sorry I'm late. Well, lets get to buissness." Ms.Kwuahn announced taking off her Jacket and checkin a list. She looked up at Ayame. "Well, it seems we have a new student...Akira, Ayame? Would you care to introduce yourself?" She added. (A/N: Akira isn't Ayame's reall last name, i made it up 'cause i have no idea wat her real last name is.) Ayame blushed and slowly stood up.

"Uh...you mean besides my charming personality and my award winning smile?" Ayame laughed with a shy smile on her face. Everyone laughed including the teacher. She fixed the back of her skirt and sat down.

"Okay. Well, we last left off on page 306. Let's review..." The techer began, "On the chart it said yax. Who can tell me the answer?" Ayame raised her hand. No one else did. The teacher pointed at her.

"Um, well isn't E above all the deciamls. So the orgin arises the fact that E is the only number for which the tangent to the graph of yex through the point (0,1) has slope exactly 1? The important result is that it's the function, f(x)ex is its own derivative follows easily from this fact and the elementary laws of exponents. so it would be a long decimal right? But i can tell you the first five numbers...2.7182. Then it continues on followed by the number 8,1,8,2,8,4, etc." Ayame said puzzling the whole class. Even Ms.Kwuahn.

"Wow, very good Ayame!" Ms.Kwuahn smiled sweetly. (A/N: Yes i know, it's A not e but i looked it up and it's right!)

Everyone stared at ayame for a while. She was younger than all the people in that class. And she was the only person with the answer to Ms.Kwuahn's question. She hated it when people started at her. Se sunk in her seat. She had a tiny blush on her face. Everyone should have been more advanced than her. I mean she was the new girl. And everone has been in the class longer than her. She felt weird.

"Wow, you are really smart! I didn't even know that one!" Kagome wispered to Ayame.

Ayame gave Kagome a smile...they flipped through pages of their books. And they started their work. ayame got it all. Quickly too. It didn't take long for her to finish her work. She finally dropped her pencil on her notebok signaling she was done.

"Done already? Man, i wish I was as smart as you." Kagome said.

"It's not that hard really. I think you just ,ake it look harder than it is by not seeing the true problem." Ayame explained to Kagome.

Kouga of course was evesdropping on Ayame and Kagome's conversation. But there wasn't even any juicy details. He kept hearing them giggle. And little wispers. But he didn't want to hear anymore. He glared at the clock. Finally the bell rang and everyone rished out of the class room. Ayame watched as Kouga ran fastest. 'What's up with him?' She wondered as she walked out the room with Kagome.

"Could i see your schedule again?" Kagome asked while taking Ayame's pink slip.

"Sure." Ayame answered.

"...Whoa, we have almost every class together. Exept for gym, you have that with Sango. And world studies. I have that right after you." Kagome said handing Ayame back her slip.

Kagome opened the door to their room. It was cleaner, the boxes were gone, the books were put away, the beds were made, the cloths were in the closet. It looked nice. Ayame sat on her bed. She fixed the skirt of her uniform. She hated looking just like everyone else.

"Well, you have one more class for the day since you came late. But we have an hour to kill before. what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, what ever you want to do I guess." Ayame said looking at the ceiling while laying down on the bed.

"Hm...I guess we could wait for Sango and see what we can agree on." Kagome thought out loud.

There was a knock on the door. Ayame could smell a small familure scent. Kagome got up and opened the door. It was Inuyasha. He basicly pounced her. His toungelicked Kagome's lips asking for entry. Her eyes widened as she remember that they had an audience. Ayame sat up quickly when she heard Inuyasha moan. kagome opened her mouth to say something but before she could say a word his tounge began to massage hers. Ayame gasped. And Inuyasha heard her. He quickly detached himself from Kagome's soft lips.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Ayame began but she was cut off by Kagome telling Inuyasha off.

"Inuyasha! Have some concideration for others!" Kagome said almost yelling.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was here." Inuyasha argued back.

"Well, you didn't have to attack me like that." Kagome said. They were inturupted by Sango walking in.

"Oh god, what did he do now?" Sango asked with a dull tone.

"Never mind." Kagome said, "Well, we have an hour till our next class, what do you all want to do?"

In the middle of Kagome's sentence Miroku came in dragging Kouga behind him. 'What is this a party?' Sango thought. Ayame stood up and walked up near Sango. Miroku made his way in and wrapped his arms around Sangos waist from behind. She blushed.

"Try anything and I'll hand you a body parts." Sango reminded him knowing how perverted he was.  
Miroku smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well, then i guess it's a group thing now." Ayame pointed out as she tightened a pig tail. She could have sworn she heard Kagome sigh, but she didn't show it. "So...where are we going again?"

"Um, well we could always just hang out in 'The Place'." Inuyasha suggested.

"What's 'The Place'?" Ayame asked.

"It's this place that only students know about. It's like an adic or something. Anyways people pretty much drink, get high, and smoke...we don't have to go if you don't want to Ayame." Kagome explained. Ayame shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I'm used to it." Ayame began as everyone stared at her, "...My uncle's girl friend used to be an alchoholic, shoot I used to knock her out with some milk, cough syrup, and vanilla extract."

They all seperated into groups not to be suspicious and walked up many flights of stairs in the huge building that they called a boarding school. They finally got to this little block of wood atached to a wall. Kagome removed it to reveal a room where there were a couple of people. They crawled through and blocked the wall/entrance. Ayame looked around 'The Place'.

"Does the school even know theres a room here?" Ayame asked.

"I don't think so." Sango responded.

Ayame's nose picked up the scent of intoxicating smoke. She could smell the drugs and smoke, and all that alchohol. She looked at kouga. He didn't mind the scent, he was probaly used to the stench. But ayame shure wasn't. The scents hit her like a brick wall. But she hid it. On the other hand, Kouga smelled Ayame's feelings. It might sound weird but he could. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the thoughts of the stench. But it didn't work. It was still there. They all sat down in a huge circle. They passed around beer. Kagome and Sango refused to drink it. But Ayame drank. She was used to the alchohol. it was just the smoking and the drugs she wasn't used to being around. It made her stomach flip. She noticed Kagome and Sango did nothing having to do with alchohol or smoking. She grabbed a cigarette and lit it like she'd done it before. Which she had. Just not in a while. She inhaled the toxic smoke and exhaled holding it between her two fingers.

"You've smoked before?" Kagome whispered to Ayame. She nodded.

"I started to do it to piss off my uncle. But this is the first time in a while." She explained.

A while had passed since they went to 'The Place' and they still hadn't left. The smell got to Ayame. Before they knew it, they all skipped their last class. They didn't mean to but they didn't notice the time. Buy then all the guys were almost drunk and Ayame was high off the smell of drugs. It felt weird. she never felt it before. Her sight wasn't so great and she couldn't control where her eyes looked.

It was a few minutes later. Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared somewhere and Sango and Miroku were in Miroku's dorm room. Ayame stumbled into her room ignoring the door that was in her way. She was really high now. Kouga stummbled behind. She slammed the door not realizing how loud it was. It hurt her and Kouga's ears but they ignored it. She leaned her back against the wall and looked like a cat on a scratch post.

"I think my face is melting! I feel like...I fell in the sink!" Ayame giggled closing her eyes, "I think i'm blind!...never mind!"

Kouga had a hand on his face. Acting as if he'd peel it off or something. He focused at Ayame with blurry vision. She looked like she was counting something on the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked slurring his words.

"I'm counting sheep." She responded with laughter.

She could feel some of the weirdness fade, but it was still there. She didn't know where she was walking but Ayame ran into Kouga and lost her ballance. Kouga managed to catch Ayame. Which was weird since he was drunk and his head hurt.

"Huh? Hey, when did you get here?" Ayame asked.

Kouga looked into Ayame's soft, sea green eyes that saw mostly blurs. She squinted at Kouga. She had no idea what was going to happen next. Kouga pinned her body against the wall with his own body, and his arms blocking her exit.

* * *

A/N: i hope you like this chapter! I'm working on chapter 2 right now so tay tuned. By the way this isn't just a Kouga ayame fanfiction. Through out this you will find some Kagome and Inuyasha moments and Miroku and Sango moments. ok? kool. check out my second chapter! 


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**ShouldI Stay or Should I Go**

**A/N:** Sorry i took long to post this. I've just been busy with my school work. I hope you like this chapter! Wendae

**Spoiler:** This isn't exactly a lemon scene even though it may seem like it.

* * *

Ayame squinted as she looked from side to side at Kouga's arms. He inhaled her toxic scent of strawberries and cream. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Kouga pressed his lips against her and licked them till she finally allowed him entry. She was still high and she could smell the alchohol on him. She tried to push him off, but there was no use, he wouldn't move. She let out a muffled yell. She finally got air as he let her lips go. 

"K-Kouga sto-" Ayame began but was cut off by another kiss.

It seemed that the scent Kouga gave off made her feel a warmth. It was weird to her. She couldn't resist it. 'What am I doing!' Ayame thought. She was running out of breath. She couldn't hold it any longer. She lasted a few more seconds. Then they parted and both gasped for air. She placed two fingers on Kouga's lips stoping him from another lip lock.

"K-k-Kouga, st-stop before you do something you'll regret." Ayame said while still trying to get air.

Kouga didn't care his passion burned harder. Ayame sensed it as he nipped at her neck. 'Why can't he control his emotions. What wrong with him, what's wrong with me?' Ayame thought. She gave out a small whimper as she felt her blue jacket fall off her and her shirt streched and go a little below her shoulders. She shook under Kouga's muscular body. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and tried to push him off, but she failed once again.

"Kouga!" She said.

But he either ignored her or didn't hear her. He sucked on her bear neck. She let out another small whimper.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing." She said.

"What, are you scared?" Kouga asked finally stopping. Ayame shook her head no while managing to pull up some of her shirt.

"I'm not going to do it because your drunk and i'm high." She explained.

Ayame slowly started to walk away with one hand fixing her ruined shirt. Then she felt someone lightly grab her wrist. She spun around to look at Kouga. But only met his lips. 'He's at it again!' Ayame thought. 'God she smells and tastes so good.' Kouga thought. The hand that rested on his her cheek moved to her thigh along with the other and lifted her. He carried her like a child. Her legs dangled from either side of him. Her eyes were wide. 'WHAT! What am I doing? I can't, not now!' Ayame screamed in her head. She pushed her way out of the kiss.

"Kouga! Stop now! I won't. You're drunk, go get some sleep or something." Ayame said pushing him off and landing on her feet.

She froze as she saw behind Kouga her calendar. It was mating season for the wolf youkai.

"So that's why?" She wispered to herself, "Kouga I'm sorry, But I can't. I can't do it." Ayame turned her face away from Kouga. Then she left the room.

"Man, why couldn't I just control myself?" Kouga thought out loud. He looked behind him at the calendar Ayame was looking at. He slammed his head into the wall. He read the words 'Mating Season' on it. 'Damn it!' he though slamming his fist against the wall. He felt weird. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the dorm soon followed by Sango and Miroku.

"What are you doing here? I thought I just saw Ayame walking out of?" Sango asked. She heard Kouga growl and he walked out with out a word.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Inuyasha mummbled.

Shortly after the boys left and Sango and Kagome got to talking.

"I wonder what happened with Ayame and Kouga? Was she crying when she ran down the hall?" Sango started.

"Yeah, I think she was. We should try and find her. I mean, I don't think she knows the school grounds very well." Kagome got up.

"You're right Kagome. Maybe we should."

The girls got straight to it. They went down stairs and up again. But they still hadn't found Ayame. Then they both went outside into a small park near the entrance of the building. They saw a small figure of a girl sitting on a bench drawing. They gave it some though and finally went up to the bench and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She whipped her head around and looked at Sango and Kagome. that was defently Ayame. They sat down on the bench eahc on either side of Ayame. The sunset shown beautifully. Different shades of color were shown. They looked at Ayame's picture. she drew the sunset, and it was very good.

"So...do you want to talk about anything?" Kagome hinted.

"Mm mm. No, I'm fine." ayame lied as she looked up and finished her drawing.

"Hm...okay, well do you plan on coming back inside anytime soon?" Sango giggled with her friends.

"Yeah sounds good." Ayame replied.

She got up with Kagome and they all went back to their dormroom. Ayame never told Kagome or Sang what happened. And she didn't want to either. She just wanted to forget about it. Everything! She wanted to forget about Kouga, and the promise he made when they were smaller. She just wanted it all to go away. And with that thought she went to bed...early! But after everything she was tired.

* * *

The Next Morning... 

Ayame was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched. She poked at Sango and Kagome. THey mummbled some stuff but Ayame couldn't make it out. she poked and shook her new friends.

"Come one you guys! Class starts in an hour!" Ayame yelled.

They finally got up. Yawning, and rubbing their eyes. Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened as they looked at the clock. They really did have only an hour! But it always took them longer to get ready. They jumped out of bed fighting their way to the bathroom and trying to fit their faces in the mirror. Ayame shook her head as she giggled. She took out a small mirror from her purse and did her hair and make up. Then it came to her flower. She observed it remembering the other day. She shook her head to get her thoughts out and springkled some powder on her flower. Then she carefully placed it in her hair. She relised she was still in her camisole and shorts. She quickly changed into her school girl shirt, blue blazzerish jacket, and her flirty/blue school girl skirt. Kagome and Sango finally came out of the bathroom gasping.

"Wow, you guys are acting like you just came from hell!" Ayame giggled.

"Yeah, well you try putting on your make-up while her big hair is in your face!" Sang argued

"Are you saying I have a big head!" Kagome argued back.

"No, I'm saying your HAIR is!" Sango said. And with that the fight ended.

Sango looked at her watch. She grabbed Ayame's arm and pulled her up. They grabbed their back packs.

"Whoa hold it! Why are you running to class!" Ayame said trying to stop Sango.

"We have to go before...OH NO!...TOO LATE!" Sango said.

It was Miroku. He was looking for Sango and finally found her. She wasn't in the mood for being groped. Sango took Ayame's hand and tried to make a run for it but before she even made it 2 feet, Miroku got her from behind. She squirmed in his arms as Ayame and Kagome (who had been following) tried to hold back laughter.

"Let go of me you pervert! Everyone's going to see!" Sango shrieked.

"Oh come on it's just a hug! You didn't mind last night" Miroku said as he let go of her. Sango's eyes widened and her palm colided with his cheek. She straightened out her skirt.

"URGH! Let's just get to class." Sango mummbled as she walked away.

Ayame being as nice as she was leaned down and put her hand out for Miroku. She smiled at him as she giggled.

"Are you okay?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Mirku said as he took her hand and got up walking behind her.

"I'm sure you are!" Ayame giggled again.

In Class...

It was the first class that morning...History...Sango and Ayame kept passing notes back and forth note even payig attention to the teacher. But he was smarter than that. Mr.Li stop talking and looked at Ayame. She noticed him.

"Miss Lang. THis isn't even your first week of school and you're already pushing it!" Mr.Li said. "Would care to tell us what we were just talking about?"

"Um...sorry." Ayame said as she sunk in to her seat. But that would stop her from writting notes.

"Well, i'm sure you are, now pay attention." He ordered.

How ever Ayame didn't listen to him. She wrote back to Sango and threw the note over her head hoping Sango would get it. But little she know that Sang had fallen asleep in her book. The note hit the edge of Sangos desk and landed on the ground in front of Kouga's desk on the ground. 'Huh?' he though to himself. He kept arguing with himself weather he shiuld read the note or not. But the side that wanted to read it won. And with that he lightly stomped on the note and dragged it toward him still under his shoe. He picked it up and began to read.

-Sango:  
So what did happen yesturday? Come on spill!

-Ayame:  
NOTHING!

-Sango: Nothing? or Something? Or maybe nothing you did want to happen?

-Ayame:  
Will you drop it! We didn't get that far!

-Sango:  
then how far?

-Ayame:  
What do you think?

-Sango:  
I don't enough to know wheather you'd put out, but did you?

-Ayame:  
HA! Wouldn't you like to know

-Sango:  
Oh don't be so mean! i want to know! PLEASE!

-Ayame:  
I'm telling the truth! Nothing happened between Kouga and I. But did I want something to happen? I'm not sure. I think I was too high to actually want anything. I think I even asked if I fell in a sink.

-Sango:  
LOL! I know you wanted him!

-Ayame:  
How would you know?

-Sango:  
I'm a woman! I think I'd know.

-Ayame:  
I'm sure you do know! Let's just drop it. i'm not really up to talking about what I lust. Or about when I got high. And I wonder what you did with Miroku! What was that in the hall huh!

-Sango:  
Shut up! it was nothing! So do you like him?

-Ayame:  
Kouga? I've liked him ever since we were small children. And, I guess I still do.

-End Of Note-

WHAT! Ayame still liked Kouga! After what he did, or at least what he tried to do! He felt his face turn light red and looked at the back of Ayame's head. He obviously coudn't see the front. He gulped loudly and stuffed the letter in his notebook. Before he knew it the bell wrong. Thank god! He was literaly saved by the bell. With his soeed he dashed off. Ayame looked back at where Sango still hadn't woken from her deep sleep. Ayame rolled her eyes and shook her friend.

"1+12!" She shouted as her head rose up from her book.

"Did you read the note?" Ayame asked hidding her giggle behind a hand.

"Note? What note, I gave it to you." Sang said piccking up her books.

"What! I just tossed it back to you. You mean you don't have it, and someone else does!" Ayame yelled. The teacher stared at her strangly. She blush and pulled Sango out to the hall. "Sang please tell me you are joking. That note had personal stuff in it! They'll think I'm a slut or something!" She whispered loudly.

"I'm not joking! I swere I don't have it Ayame! If we're lucky it probally disapeared or something." they started down the hall to their next class.

"Urgh! This is no time to joke. That was not was very personal! It's not something that could be said in public. Where is it?" Ayame started to freak out. She saw that Kagome had saved her friends seats.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Ayame and I were passing notes and it was kind of personal and now it's lost." Sango explained.

"Whoa. What exactly did it have in it?" Kagome asked worried.

"Last night's events!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You're kidding. So you mean you don't know who has it?" Kagome questioned.

"If we did we wouldn't be here talking about it." Sango whispered as class started.

Where did it go! Where could that note disappear to! Ayame just prayed to kami that Kouga didn't find it. That note had alot of stuff she didn't want him to know. For one she didn't want him to know that after all these years, she still liked him. Who ever had that note was surely going to read it, and if they did, they were sure to meet Ayame's fists if she ever found them. The whole time in class she had a problem following the teacher. She was more worried about her little note than anything else.

After Class...

Kagome picked up her books and had them in her arms. She wondered if ayame was in a better mood. She sighed. 'I wonder what she really put in that note.' Kagome thought. 'I'm dead!' Ayame thought. 'I wish I was dea! I'm so tired!' Sang thought.

"Come on Sango. Why are you so tired anyways. What were you doing last night?" Kagome asked. Blush formed on Sango's cheeks.

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything with Miroku last night so shut i!" Sang yelled.

"We didn't even mention Miroku...so what really happened?" Ayame asked. Sango got redder.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Sango ran into her dorm room.

The girls giggled behind her. Finally, Ayam let go of the whole note thing. 'The cleaning people will probally throw it in the trash or something. I'm sure no one found it.' Ayame thought trying to reassure herself. It was time for lunch now. They put their things away and walked down to the cafeteria. Kagome and Ayame kept teaseing Sango, making her angry. She crossed her arms tight.

"Oh, we're just teasing you Sango. Any ways, we could just as Miroku what happened." Kagome giggled. Sango's eyes got wide.

"Wow Sango your eye's look like two dinner plates!" Ayame teased "So what REALLY happened huh!" She giggled.

"Oh shut up! Why don't you tell us what happened with you and Kouga!" Sango teased back. Kagome laughed while getting in line for their lunches.

"What are you laughing at? I could easily taunt you about Inuyasha!" Ayame threatened. they all looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

After getting their lunch they sat down at a table. They all laughed at each other about Inuyasha, and Miroku, but they especially teased Ayame about Kouga. But that was okay, becuase she got them back. Soon after that Inuyasha and Miroku arrived. Then Sango's little borther came along...Kohaku. It was the first time Ayame saw him. He looked shy.

"Ayame, this is my brother Kohaku." Sang introduced her brother.

"Hi Kohaku." She smiled at him.

"Hi." he said shyly.

Then Kikyou Rage showed up. She hated Kagome for some reason. But Ayame had heard of this girl before. She was mean, and obviously hated Kagome. But she didn't under stand why, Kagome was so nice. Kikyou looked down at Kagome and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the geek and her friends." Kikyou smirked. Kagura and Kanna giggled as they followed Kikyou. "So who's that little freak over there, with the dorky pig tails." Kagura teased.

"It's Ayame and I'm guess your name is Bitch." Ayame snapped.

"Oh how cute, the dog actually talks." Kagura snapped back. Oh, it's on now!

"Yea well, swords and stones may break my bones, but your words will make me hurt you!" Ayame stood up ready to beat the shit out of Kagura. But Kagome pulled on her wrist making her sit.

"They're not worth our time Ayame." Kagome said with anger in her voice.

"Do you own every dog now Kagome? You're such a freak." Kikyou shot at her.

"Look who's talking. At least we don't with dumb and dumber up our asses all the time." Sango snapped ready to fight too.

"You got something to say slut?" Kanna said finally getting into it.

"What was that? How about I rip that uglly little face off before someone beats me to it?" Sango was enraged.

"Don't make me laugh. What ever. Let's go before we get the stench of loser all over us." Kikyou began to walk away.

"That's what I thought! Run along you fucking peice of shit!" Sango yelled at her hoping no teacher heard that.

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku exchanged many glances. They didn't know what just happened, but it was funny, and at the same time not. The girls had anger pent up in their faces. The guys were afraid that if they made a sound then the girls were going to eat their faces or something. They didn't talk, they waited till one of the girls made sound. Ayame was the first to talk.

"Well, that was eventful." Ayame let out a chuckle. "My second day here and I'm already fighting with a bitch." The girls exchanged glances and giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to post. But my school work has been so heavy! I haven't had time for much of anything lately. But I get two extra days off of school so I decided to try and finish this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one which is coming soon. Sorry for the wait, at least it doesn't take me months to post a new chapter. I'm still updating and I just started the 3rd chapter to this. 


	3. Tryouts and Dares

**¤¥¤Because I'm Broken¤¥¤ **

**¤¥¤The Dare and TheTry-Outs¤¥¤**

**Discliamer:** I don't own any Inuyasha characters exept all the teachers.

**A/N:** Okay, this is all I could think of for the moment. Sorry if you think it sucks! But it should be this chapter that LEADS to the lemons. Or maybe the next chapter. I'm not sure. If it takes me too long to post this, i'm sorry, but I have so much stuff with school, and my mother won't stop nagging me to do things. So I'm, going to try to put what I can in this okay? Thanks-later!

* * *

It was morning. Ayame sat up on her bed and stretched. She felt like crawling under a rock and dying. She was so tired, and she didn't feel like getting up. But this time, all the girls were awake. Not like the other morning, Ayame heard Sango yawn.

"I don't want to go class! I just want to sleep." Ayame growned.

"Well, today we don't exactly have class." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked tightning a pigtail.

"Today is the begging of 'Try-Out Week'. It was supposed to start the day you came here, but for some odd reason it was delayed. So today is it." Sango explained. "Do you plan on trying out for anything?"

"Um...I didn't know there was anything to try out for? What are you two trying out for?" Ayame questioned.

"Well, Kagome is going out for cheerleading. But me, i'm going out for Soccer, Volleyball, and feild hockey. You should look at that paper over there on my desk. It has tons of different choices."

"Cheerleading?"

"Yea, I mean I've been doing it for a few years now. You should join me! I mean you're a wolf demon right? You'd be perfect." Kagome suggested.

"Cheerleading? I don't think so. I mean I was a cheerleader a few years back, but i don't think i'd be any good. Plus i'm not into the whole 'go team go' thing." Ayame said.

"I dare you! I double dare you! i tripple dare you!" Kagome said hopping to change her mind. ayame smiled at her.

"Well, I never turn down a dare."

* * *

-Cheerleading Try Outs--

"Alright girls. This year should be a great year for us. I see many new faces, and hopefully some of you will have atleast some potential." Coach Warens said.

Coache Warens was pretty. She was thin with long dark hair and had nice legs. She was younge and a great coach. She repected others and kept a posotive atitude most of the time. She observed the girls as they stretched and got ready. Ayame and Kagome stretched next to eachother. Ther kept whicpering and giggling. Coach Warens noticed her favorite cheerleader, Kagome.

"Kagome! So nice to see you here. I'm posotive you'll make it this year again. Who's your friend?" Coach Warens began.

"Hello Coach Warens! It's nice to see you too. This is my friend Ayame." Kagome explained

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you Ayame. If you are any good as Kagome you are sure to get in." Coach Warens said. Ayame smiled shyly.

* * *

"This is just a dare right. So even if I make it, i'm not going to become a cheerleader." Ayame whisperd to Kagome as she stretched her legs.

"What, really, I was hopping you'd cave in!"

"You realy want me to join so bad?"

"Of coarse! You'd have fun, plus Coach Warens always lets us go off for a while after a competion. Please, i don't want to be the only one here."

"Did Sango join last year?"

"Yeah, with a little begging she gave in. But this year she has too many sport she wants to join, so she couldn't do it. Please, with sugar on top!" Kagome begged.

"I don't even know if i'll make it. Plus, I'm not really one to take cheerleading seriously."

"You'll make it! Trust me!"

* * *

The Boys-

The boys watched from the fence as the girls were trying out for cheerleading. Especially Miroku, it was like heaven for him. But Inuyasha was only there to support Kagome. He stared at Miroku in disgust. And then focused on Kagome again. But what was this. Her new room mate was right next to her.

"Hey Kouga, ain't that your girl over there?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"She's not my girl okay?"

"Oh shut up! So what did happen between you two a few days ago?"

"Nothing. Why don't you mind yourself and watch your girlfriend."

"Ooooo, someone's a little testy arn't we." Inuyasha almost laughed at Kouga's stupidity. "Hey, Miroku you pig, shouldn't you be at the soccer firld where Sango is?"

"Oh, she won't miss me." Miroku answered still focused on the cheerleader's skimpy skirts, and outfits.

"You are so disgusting Miroku. You have girlf friend and you still like to mack on cheerleaders. You make me sick." Inuyasha complained.

"Don't hate Inuyasha. I'm just looking I won't touch."

"That's what you said last year, and that's when you had Sango." Kouga entered.

"You disgust me." Inuyasha scoffed.

* * *

-Cheerleaders--

Coach Warens explained to the girls what was expected and rules, and regulations. The usual. Ayame took a zip from her waterbottle. All the girls stood up and did what the Coach told them. Kart wheels, toe touches, etc. Then the couch started to give out orderes to individules. Then she finally came to Kagome and Ayame.

"Kagome, toe touch, back flip, then land on a tripple mound." Coach Warens ordered. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. "Now Ayame...Round off, back hand spring, Back flip, and toe touch." Ayame nodded and did as she was told also. Every one gasped at how well she could do those orders. "Good! how about, double backflip, toe touch, toe touch, and a tripple mound." Ayame did that too, and more gasps came out. "Good, both you and Kagome are sure to be in." Coach Warens whispered.

* * *

-The Boys--

Miroku, inuyasha, and Miroku watched in amaizment as Ayame and Kagome did their routines. Miroku who was more interested of coarse had his tounge hanging out like a dog. Kouga's hands clenched on to the fence. His golden, brown eyes were wide. 'She's really good.' Kouga thought. But of coarse, Inuyasha wasn't interested in ayame. She was good, but he loved Kagome. And his eyes were on Kagome.

"Whoa, she's good." Miroku said. He thought it was Kouga who slapped the back of his head, but it wasn't.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled. Kouga and Inuyasha laughed in the background.

"Uh, I can explain!" Miroku begged.

"Oh you'll explain alright, right after I kick your ass! RUn!"

"What?"

"You heard me, I said start running!" Sango ordered.

Miroku knew if he didn't he'd get his ass kicked. Sango took fighting lessons which were supposed to be for self deffence, but she always used them on Miroku for being such a hentai. Miroku began to run very fast. Sango had so much anger in her eyes. She clenhced her fists to the side of her and began to crack her knucles. Inuyasha and Kouga had a bag of chips in their hands and were set to watch Miroku get his ass kicked by Sango. It was one of the many things they enjoined watching. Like boxing. And Miroku would be the punching bag or the idiot that can't box for beans. kagome popped up out of no where and covered Inuyasha's eyes, she giggle, let go, and wrapped her arms around the back of him.

"What are you watching?" Kagome asked

"Sango kicking Miroku's ass...Ouch, that;s gotta leave a scar." Inuyasha explained.

"What! Oh no, Sango! Stop Sango, remeber what the head mistress said?" Kagome said as she ran over to her friend with Ayame. She grabbed one of Sango's arms.

"I don't care!"

"Sango, she said you'd be exspelled if you beat up one more boy." Kagome explained.

"I'm sure she'll make another exeption since it's him!" Sango said. She took her last kick at Miroku.

"Sango!" Coach Ambream yelled. Sango's eye's widened as she turned around.

"Yes Coach Abream?"

"GREAT KICK! You're going out for soccer right? You were in my last try out. You are defently in! We need more girls with a kick!"

"Um...thank you?" Sango questioned. Coach Ambream wrapped her arm around Sango and dragged her to the soccer field. Sango gave a Miroku a death glare, and walked to the soccer field with her soccer coach.

Ayame let out a giggle. Kagome looked at her.

"You seem to meet the ground alot don't you?" Ayame giggled.

"You bet he does. Miroku! You are lucky Cozch Ambream distracted Sango or else you'd be dead. What do you think you were doing anyways you pervert." kagome scolded.

"I was just looking." Miroku dusted himself off.

"Urgh! YOU can't just look. You better run before I get even angrier!" Kagome ordered. Man two girl in a row. Miroku took her warning.

"I just can't belive Sango would go out with such a playboy." Ayame said.

"I know what you mean. But they've been together for a long time, and as you have seen today, she can defently handle him!" Kagome laughed as she pulled Ayame along near the bleechers where Inuyasha and Kouga sat. "Inuyasha, our break is over, we'll see you later." Kagome said. Ayame went into full speed fast and Kagome let out a yell. But atleast they were on the field where cheerleading practice was held.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be late." Ayame said. 'More like I didn't want to see Kouga.' She thought.

"That's okay."

Kagome and Ayame stayed throught out the try out the whole tryouts, as did Kouga and Inuyasha, and eventually Miroku realized there was no girl about to kick his ass so he went off to Sango's soccer 'practice' since the coach wanted her so bad. Kicking, one thing Sango was very good at, that came from Miroku.

* * *

--

It was dark outside. The wind howled and wistled against the girl's dorm room window. Ayame got up from the floor and closed the little space that let in fresh air by pushing down on the window outline. She sat back down and began to finish a drawing of a little girl in a kimono. Sango looked at her room mate's drawing.

"You're really good. Are you going to take an advanced art class?" Sango asked.

"Um, thanks. I guess I could take an art class. But i probally would have much time with all the homework I get." Ayame stated not looking up from her drawing book.

"Well, the class is like only an hour. Plus, you're good. Don't let homework get in the way." Kagome joined in the conversation.

"I guess you're right. I will sign up for the class."

"Good." Sango said lying on her belly on her bed. Kagome yawned.

"I'm beat! Could you turn off the light when your done?" Kagome asked turning toward the wall on her bed.

"Sure. I'm done any." Ayame stated. She got up turned off the lights, and went to bed along with her friends.

* * *

**A/n:** I know, this chapter was like pointless, but go eassy on me, I need to kill time! 


	4. Forbiden Fruit

¤¥¤•°¤Because I'm Broken¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Four:  
¤¥¤•°¤Forbiden Fruit¤°•¤¥¤ 

**A/N:** Okay, so here is my chapter. I must tell you again. I'm very sorry if it takes me a long time to update, but lately school is like bugging me and won't leave me alone! Well, I'm sorry, and I willl mostly likely update on the weekends. I thank you all for your reveiws and if you havn't written one yet, then please do so! THANKS! And Don't worry your pretty little heads, unlike last chapter's pointlessness, may add it was still a comedy, this actaully has something with a point!

**Claimer:** I own Jubilee, which is Ayame's sister who comes in this chapter.

* * *

It was still try out week, but Ayame was never one to sleep in. Plus, she wasn't really sure what other 'activities' she wanted to join. She observed the peice of paper with numerous things on it. So many activities, yet so little time. Ayame took a sip of her strong coffee. She heard as Sango sat up, yawned, and stretched. 

"Man, I don't know how you get up so early." Sango said still half asleep.

"I'm a wolf demon. It's in my nature to get up early." Ayame said not bothering to look up at her friend. "Do you have any activities to do today?"

"Just another soccer practice, The coach was so impressed with my kicking abilities, she basicly begged me to join. But that's it, Why?"

"No reason,I was just wondering."

"Why? You trying out for anything else?"

"Um...nah, but I was thinking for actually going for that art class you were talking about. It starts tomorrow, right after cheerleading. Seems interesting."

"Totally, you should defently do it." Sango sat next Ayame. "Hm...I think if I try out for anything else my head will explode. Don't you cheerleading or something?"

"Nope. That's tomorrow. Final cuts...But the Coach said she promied me and Kagome a spot. i'm never taking a dare again."

"What's so bad about cheerleading?"

"Nothing. I'm just not into the whole team thing."

"Hm...well you get to cheer for Kouga." Sango gave her a nudge in the arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Um...you guys do cheer for the football team, and Kouga always makes it for football. He doesn't even have to try. The couch basicly bows down to him for kami sakes." Sango giggled. "So, arn't you happy?"

"I don't know. Kouga:sighs: I have to many thoughts in my head."

"Oooh gee, I wonder what."

"Hey, I thought it was your boyfriend who had his mind in the gutter." The girls giggled and woke Kagome.

* * *

**-...Later...--**

Kagome sighed as she sipped her orange juice from a straw. She looked bored and out of it. Ayame and Sango stared at their friend as she looked odd. And behaved odder than usual too. It was lunch time at the caffeteria. It wasn't manditory to eat there, But there wasn't usually a big crowd and it was friday and almost the end of tryout week, so students were allowed off campus on Fridays. Most spent the week ends with their family, but this week Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather were on a trip, and Sango's father, and mother on a buissness trip which left her and Kohaku alone. But Ayame had no idea what her uncle was upto.

"Is something wrong Kagome? You seem out of it." Sango noted. Kagome slowly looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. But I hate being stuck here on weekends. I wish I took my mother's advise when she told me I should go on that trip with her. No offence. I mean it's not that I hate being here with you it's-"

"No, I get what you mean. I hate being here too...so Ayame, what's your uncle doing?"

"Damned if I knew. I havn't talked to him since i came here. Not that we ever even talked...I have an idea. Well, my uncle has a huge mansion, we're all bored and have nothing to do...let's just pay my uncle a visit." Ayame suggested.

"You can't just suprise him like that can you? What if he's not even home?" Sango stated. But Kagome was very interested.

"He's my uncle I can suprise him if I want to. Plus if he's not home, it doesn't matter, I lived in that house for years, it practicly mine. He won't care. Plus, that little whore of his girlfriend should be there. Come on, i've been here for less than a week and i'm even already bored."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome shot up.

"Good, you can even bring Inuyasha and anyone else." Ayame suggested.

"How are we going to get there?"

"Hello, rich uncle...limo!"

With all that planned, it was decided that Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga, yes that's right, KOUGA were all going to Ayame's uncle's million dollar mansion. Sango tried to convince Kohaku, her brother, to come, but he felt he didn't want to, so he was left behind. Ayame got to her connections and got one of her uncle's many limo drivers to pick them up.

* * *

**-...Later...-**

The white, long,elegant, and not to mention expesnsive limo stopped for a minute infront of tall golden gate. The entrance to the humungie (yes I made up this word meaning huger than huge) mansion. The golden gates opened and the driver drove ahead toward the mansion. Ayame looked out the dark window to see her uncle's car was there. So he was home. Ayame was first to get out of her uncle's limo. Her uncle was on his cell phone in front of his car. And to his suprise as he turned to see who had entered, he saw his neice. He closed the cell phone.

"Ayame, what a wonderful suprise."

"Hi uncle. I brought some friends."

"That's fine. Look sweety, I have to go to America for the weekend. I wish you would have told me you were coming earlier so I would have cancled. Well, just help your self to anything. I'll see if I can get back sooner." Ayame let out a fake smile.

"It's fine, we're staying over night. Is Yura here?"

"No, she's in the United States right now waiting. I'm really sorry but I can't miss my flight." He gave her kiss on the fore head and got in his and drove away. Kagome and Sango came up behind her.

"Hey you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Of course."

"And your uncle is okay with ALL of us staying here?" Sango asked.

"Yup. We better get inside. It's getting cold. Oh, and the little slut ain't here, so we have the house to our selves." Ayame said as they began to walk toward the door of the mansion. "We have to go through the mansion to get to the guest house."

"Don't you mean guest room?" Miroku asked.

"No, I really mean guest HOUSE. It's all the way in the back of the estate." Ayame explained.

Everyone gawked at how huge this mansion was, it's was more like a town. So many rooms, and it was so big for just a few people. They passed a few hallways or 'wings' of the mansion till they finally got to the kitchen. The kitchen was like that shiny metal stuff.(Whatever you call it) She opened a double-door that led to the outside. In front of then was a huge house. Obviously it was the guest house, two stories hight with a basement and an addic included.

"This is the guest house. There are two bathrooms, 3 bed rooms, and in each bathroom there's a hot tub in one bathroom. and the other bath room just has a plain old tub."

"Wow, so what does your uncle exactly do and can he adopt me?" Kagome joked in awe.

"Well actually, most of his riches come from my grand father. He did something with the government and devolped some cure for some dease. My grandfather retired though and gave all this to my uncle. The old man should be around here somewhere." Ayame explained. "Let's go to the whine cellar in the basement. I'm in the mood for a drink."

"Wait, won't he notice some alcohol missing?" Sango asked

"Um...hello alcoholic girlfriend."

"And your grand father?" Inuyasha asked.

"He won't care, besides, he gave me my first drink when I was 12."

Ayame led Kagome and Sango to the whine cellar as the boys all walked around the nice guest house they were to stay in. Ayame was first to walk down the steps of the cellar.There was tons of different types of wines and acohol. Ayame walked to a big case and took out a bottle.

"Ever had schnapps? Like peach, or perpermint?" Ayame asked.

"I've had some peach before." Kagome said.

"Hm...peach it is. Perpermint is like Christmas morning with every burp." Ayame giggled. She took the bottle of peach schnapps. And walked over to another case and bent over to get another bottle. "Ah, here it is. Cristal. Like the best American champagn or whine or something. It's imported, have you ever had any of this?"

"Nope." Sango answered for both her and Kagome. "Isn't it expencive?"

"Nah, we can afford it...okay so it's Peach Schnapps, and Cristal."

Ayame heard a girl's voice coming from up stairs. And the guy's voices followed. She put on a confused face and realized who it was.

"C'mon." Ayame said racing up the stairs.

There SHE was. Talking to the boys. And of course Miroku drueling over her beauty. Jubilee, Ayame's sister. She was gorgeous. She had golden, honey nut eyes, with hair to match. Her hair was light, kind of golden and kind of orange. It was layered and the lonegst layer went a little past her breasts and it was also wavy. She had on a black decorative outfit on. The sleves to a kind of jacket that extended to above her breasts and attached to a part of a necklace kind of thing on her neck. She had a black shiny shirt to match and tiny shorts with a black and red wrist band. She also had long black boots. There was a scrunchy thing on her right, uncovered thigh. Jubilee turned to face her sister with her perfectly layered hair bouncing.

"Ayame..." Jubilee hugged her sister.

Ayame was suprised. She hadn't seen her sister in a year. Jubilee had moved to America for a while. But she was still as sexy, and beautiful as Ayame last remembered. She had always envied that about her sister.

"Jubilee. I didn't know you came back. When did you?" Jubilee let go of her sister.

"A few days ago. I would have called but I didn't know where to reach you. It's been year...you haven't changed one bit...exept the whole alcohol thing. Suprise suprise, I have some friends coming over too."

"Some? If your the Jubilee that I grew up with then my guess is that you were planning a party right?" Jubilee smiled at her sister's remark.

"Okay, so maybe I havn't changed. If I were you, I'd save that Cristal for later. That's so bangin' shit right thur'."

* * *

**--...Party Time...--**

Sex, drugs, rock and roll, speed, weed, birth control, you name it, and it was at the party! The place was crowded, out side and in. Ayame knocked on the door of her grand father's room, who suprisingly let the party happen. He was old and elt that you should live life to the fullest. But drugs? Ayame was sure he didn't notice that. She entered his room and saw him sitting on a rocking chair, reading. The old man looked up from his book and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Ayame. How are you?" The old man asked.

"Hi grandfather. I'm fine, And you? Is the little get-together down stairs bothering you?"

"Nah, kids will be kids." He said. "And your school? How are you doing since your uncle shipped you away?"

"Hm...fine I guess. I made alot of friends. I even found Kouga."

"You mean that little wolf boy you used to flirt with you when were a younge child?" Ayame blushed.

"We were tiny back then. Any ways, hai, it's the same one. Well, I better go spy on Jubilee, there is no telling what she'll do un supervised." Ayame joked. Her grand father let out a weak, old laugh.

"Hm...yes I think it's best if you do watch her. Good night dear."

"Night gramps."

She left the room. She had a glass of Cristal champagn in her hand and drank almost half of it. She took the rest down in one gulp. She loved that stuff. She felt the shoulder of a person bump into her. But Ayame ignored it. Probally some person going to have sex or something. she didn't worry about. She went down two flights of huge stairs till she was down at the party. She pushed people out of her way and went to the kitchen. She found Sango.

"Hey, having fun?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. Your place is huge. So,"

"No probs."

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"Well...are you like gonna go out with Kouga or something?" Ayame's eyes widened. She began to blush. "Ha, your blushing."

"I am not, I'm just hot. I need to get some air."

"Sure you do."

"Oh yeah, well what about you and Miroku!"

"That hentai! He's not so bad, atleast when he's not being perverted." Sango sighed. Ayame poured herself more whine.

"But you two are a couple?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hm...well I'll be back."

Ayame passed the dancers on the dance floor again till she finally got to her front door. She opened it and stepp out side. She pulled a cigarret out of her jacket pocket and lit it. She took a long drag and let the smoke out. The cherry bud was light and then went dark again. Ayame took a long sip over her champagn. She noticed a figure ahead of her sitting on the step. It was Kouga.

"Not a party guy?" She asked. He whipped his head around to see who it was.

"Nah, it's not bad, just need a break." Ayame slopely walkd toward Kouga and sat down next to him.

"Have any idea where Jubilee is?" She asked him handing over her cigaret. He took a drag.

"Last time i saw her guys where licking alcohol off her stomach." Kouga handed her the cigaret back. She frowned and lifted her eye brows and then they quickly went back into place.

"That's Jubilee. She hasn't changed a bit. You remember when we were in my backyard and she came out with a big glass of beer. She was like 13 then." Ayame smiled at the thought of her alcohol dependent sister at the age of 13 drinking beer. Kouga let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she practicly tried to shove it down our throats. She was so drunk...and your crazy grand father saw and all he said was not to get caught."

"I can't beleive how loose he was with us. I think when my uncle found out, I could have sworn I saw his eyes bulge out." She took another drag and gave it back to Kouga.

"It's amazing how she could have gone so long and not have gotten caught as much. She really hasn't changed."

An akward scilence broke out. All you could here were the crickets cherping, and the drags the two were taking.

"...I'm sorry about what happened the other-"

"Don't worry about it," Ayame cut him off, "I just can't beleive I thought I fell in a sink. Kami, I have no clue what was going through my head. That night i could have sworn I heard my pillow talking." They both laughed. There was a crash inside. Ayame's head shot up. "Damn." She took the last drag and stomped on the cigaret. She and Kouga headed inside. Jubilee was standing on top of the long dinner table, dancing. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Jubilee, what the fuck, get down from there." Jubilee just giggled.

"Woo!" She continued to dance. "Aya, don't be such a tight ass. Loosen up." Jubilee took a long sip of Cristal.

"Are you high or just insane? I said get down."

"Chillax Aya. i'm just having some fun. Who wants a lap dance? Haha!" Jubilee joked. The crowd cheered and watched.

"Jubilee you just broke fucking vase, get the hell down."

"No, I'm having fun! Weeeehhh! Haha! Come on Aya join in!" She took another drink.

"Jubilee, I'm serious. get down."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "Your no fun." She jumped down and wrapped an arm around Ayame. She sloppily held her drink and stummbled as she whipped around. "I love you Aya. I lurv you so, hey who wants to fuck around with my sister!" Jubilee laughed. Ayame blushed.

"Jubilee, why don't we cut you off for the night."

"No, i'm sorry Aya, it was joke." She held Ayame tighter. "Okay, okay, I won't draw any more attention. Me promise." Jubilee kind of slurred her speech.

Ayame rolled her eyes. Her sister was such a child when she was drunk. Jubilee also had a short attention spand. A handsom young man walked up to the two sisters. He had nice black shaggy hair and his bandana made it spike up. His eyes matched his dark hair.

"Hey Ayame, you want me to take her?" He asked.

"Riku!" Jubilee announced. She jumped on him with her legs dangling on either side of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess so." Ayame answered.

"Aya it's Riku!" Jubilee yelled as her feet hit the floor. "I'm so tired." Jubilee said.

"Finally." Ayame said with boredom in her throat.

**

* * *

**

**- After The Party --**

The mansion wasn't much of a mess. Ayame was tired and thought she'd pass out if she didn't sleep soon. She'd some how have to handle the mess later. She yawned. Miroku and Sango came up behind her.

"Good night." Sango said to Ayame.

"Night."

And they went their seperate ways. Ayame lifted herself up and sat on the kitchen's butterfly marble counter. She took a cookie from a crumbie tray that was left there. She observed it and then took a bite. Her feet dangled and she swung them back and forth. The moon shined down through the windows. The stars lit up the night. It was scilent and peaceful. Ayame heard foot steps coming near her but ignored them. She payed attention to her feet which were making 'pitter patter' sounds as her heals hit the butterfly marble counter.

"Insomnia?" She heard Kouga ask as he came near her. She shook ner head 'no'.

"No, I'm actually dieing to sleep."

"Then why don't you?"

"'Cause when I went up to my room I found two people either almost fucking or actually fucking in my bed. I'm afraid of what I might find." She finished her cookie. Kouga chuckled. "What's so funny? I bet you wouldn't like it if people were doing kami know's what on your bed."

"So are you going to stay up all night?"

"Maybe, or I might just bug Jubilee...and you? Can't sleep?"

"More like I don't sleep. I'm not very big on it. i'm the last to sleep and the first to wake." Ayame looked at the clock which read, 4:57.

"Fuck it's late...you never wrote."

"What?"

"When you moved, you promised to write, but you never did. I used to wait for the mail man every day. It was kind of sad." Ayame said looking down at the floor.

"Eh, I was young and stupid."

"So where the hell did you go anyway?"

"We moved to the busy part of Tokyo for a while. After a year we moved to Kazuna City. Then we came here."

Ayame felt kind of hurt. He was her best friend when they were little. They flirted, and they used to really like each other. But they drifted apart. Kouga had promised to write Ayame, and to call her. But she waited years, and not a word. Later she gave up hope on him. For a year and a half she driend her self to sleep for him, and still she got nothing in return. Not one letter. Not one phon call. not one word. Now, he was here, he was really infront of her. And the past came back and bit her in the ass. She was hurt.

Kouga could see it...all. He could smell her sadness. He felt bad for. Bad for the way he left things with her. He saw Ayame's grip on the edge of the counter become tighter. Kouga lifted Ayame's chin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kouga pulled her face toward him and pressed his lips against her's. He licked her lips demanding entrance. And she gave it to him. His tounge mapped out her mouth.

* * *

**A/n:** Haha, I'm going to leave you hanging! Not to be mean, but I feel I've done my job on this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave reveiws please! 


	5. Was I Forgotten

**¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ **

**Chapter Five:  
¤¥¤•°¤-Was I Forgotten-¤°•¤¥¤ **

**_A/N:_** Hiya! I know, I left you hanging, don't you just hate cliff hangers! I know I do! But I'm such a hypocrit! Okay, So I last left off at let's see, Ayame and Kouga were KISSINg, yeah, like they don't enough saliva of their own! Any ways, here I go. Don't forget to leave reviews. And if you're interested, read other of my stories, they might not be as good, but i want reviews! Okay then. Ah and here's a spoiler, once i finish at least one of my stories, I'm going to write another. Bands, love, Inu-gang, and many others! YAY! And this time, I'm actually mapping out the whole story! But enough with other stories, how bout this one?

_**Claimer:**_ I own Jubilee people! (That crazy Biach!) And don't you friggin forget it!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't think I own anyone else in this story...:thinks: nope!

**_A/N:_** Okay I don't really like nor am I good at continuing from cliff hangers so I'll just start it from a new day.

**¤¥¤•°¤-Was I Forgotten-¤°•¤¥¤ 

* * *

**

Ayame's upper body shot up off the bed as she heard foot steps. She had a minor head ache guessing it was from last night's bash. She winced, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She pulled the covers off of her revealing her skimpy black camisole, and tiny little red shorts. She tightened one of her pony tales. She yawned as she stretched and walk toward her door. It was a big room, and of course a long walk. She opened the door and saw Jubilee running around. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at her sister who wore a pink t-shirt, and skin tight, tiny, black underwear/shorts that said 'Do Not Enter' on a sign, in the front.

"What are you up to?" Ayame asked her sister. Jubilee giggle and wrapped an arm around her sister's neck.

"I just finished cleaning. See, you can depend on me not to get caught." Jubilee joked as she dragged Ayame to, and down the steps. And Into the kitchen.

"You actually really did clean up. Hm...It looks just the way uncle left it." Ayame complimented.

Jubilee and Ayame found Sango and Kagome eating breakfast. Sango sat with a waffle on her plate, and Kagome ate cereal.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted the two sisters.

"Morning," Jubilee and Ayame said at the same time.

Jubilee opened the big, two door fridge and got out a cartan of milk. She opened began to drink from it. They all heard the door open, and three girls turned their head to face the door, but Jubilee kept drinking till she fit in another gulp. Her hand with the milk cartan came down from her face. It was scilent. Jubilee looked around.

"What?" She asked. The guys. They were there and she was in her underwear. She giggled. "Okay, I can take hint, I'll put on some pants."

"Don't we have cheerleading today?" Ayame as Kagome as she put away the milk.

"No, I talked to couch and got us out of it." Kagome said.

Jubilee came in with descent pants. They were plain old dark jeans. Hip huggers and she had a pink skirt over it.

"Happy now?" Jubilee asked.

"Hai." Ayame answered. Jubilee smirked.

The phone rang. Jubilee picked it up.

"Hello...hey grams, how are you?...I'm fine. Guess who's here grams? Yup, Aya. Oh and guess what else, she's actually got boobs!" Jubilee laughed into the phone. Ayame turned beat red.

"Jubilee!" Ayame exclaimed. She wanted to die. "Give me that!" She yanked the phone away from the laughing Jubilee. She hid her red face into the wall as everyone tried hard to hold back laughs. "Uh, hi grand mom. Yea, yea, I got 'em. You know could we not talk about my chest for a while...Grams! I'm not going to tell you my size...grand mom please not now! I have guest." Ayame turned redder. "No, yes. Grams! Please let it be...Hai. I checked on him last night he's fine. Um, yea." Ayame continued until Jubilee tok over the again.

"Yeah, grams I'm back. Did you take your medication?...good...sure." Jubilee talked on the phone as every one ate, and Ayame's face was now alittle red. She had calm down. Jubilee pulled on Ayame's arm dragging her back and then made her turn around. She looked at Ayame's ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayame snapped.

"Yeah, she's got some of that too." Jubilee giggled. Everyone tried hard to hold back laughs again. Ayame's red face turned redder, almost like a pepper.

"Oh kami give me that!" Ayame yanked the phone away again. "Gram's we'll call you back...No, grams this isn't the right time for that...I will not!...No, I haven't, grams um, Jubilee seems to be drowning, i'll call you back...oh yeah I'm sure she'll be fine." Ayame hung up the phone angrily. "I can't beleive what you just did! That's not funny so stop laughing!" Ayame ordered her sister. But Jubilee just laughed harder.

"Chillax Aya, it grams was just interested."

"I-in the way the my-uh-my-my body forms?" Ayame stumbled on the words.

"I'm sorry, but she's your grandmother.She has the right to know" Jubilee giggled

"UGH! Forget! Just forget it all! I'm going to change, and when I get back, I don't want you to talk about...MEEE! To anyone!" Ayame yelled and angrily ran off to her room. Once she left laughs just came out. no one could help it. (LMFAO! Could you imagine if that happened to you? How horrible, but funny!)

Ayame stomped up the stairs up to her room, and walked into her walk-in-closet. 'I can't beleive that just happened!' Ayame thought. she let out a chuckle. That was so stupid. She couldn't beleive how horrible her sister was to embaress in front of her 'new' friends and that her grand mother took part of it. She wanted to know her bra size for kami sakes! But she had to admit, it was funny. Ayame sighed.

She searched around in her closet. Tons, and tons of outfits were hanging, some were nice, other elegant, others wild and crazy, you name any type and it was there. She looked around and picked out a pink mini, flirty skirt with a small black t-shirt, a black hoody that said 'Suck my tounge' on the front, and black, and pink, Blazzing Reebok sneakers. She looked at herself in a long mirror that fit her whole body. She walked back down stair hopping it was safe and that she wouldn't have to go through another phone call from her grandmother.

"Is it descent enough in here?" Ayame asked sarcasticly.

"Cha, the drama is over. Oooo, nice outfit, I have to borrow it sometime...You know one of my shirts match, that exept it it says 'Suck My-'" Ayame covered her sister's mouth before something nast came out.

"Trust me I know what it says, and no one else here wants to know what it says." Ayame removed her hand, "What do you have planned for tonight? Another party?" Ayame had sarcasm in her voice.

"I could, but that's not till later."

"What about now?"

"I'm free, unless we start the party early."

"But it's 11 in the morning." Kagome added in. Jubilee looked at the clock and put down her beer.

"Wow, that early?" Jubilee asked herself outloud. "Hmmm...I think I know something we could do...wait never mind, I forgot, it was 11a.m., and not to mention you're under-age...uh, it's illegal anyways." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Coming from you I'm sure it is." Ayame joked.

By the time everyone finished eating their breakfast, and finished their comversations, it was already 12 in the afternoon. It felt like it was less than hour that they were talking. But apperently this concludes that time does fly by when you're having a good time. Of course Jubilee being the crazy bitches of all bitches, well, she began to tug at her shirt in an attempt to take off her shirt. Ayame's eyes widened and she pulled on her sister's shirt making her stop.

"Are you fucking crazy!" She sanpped. Jubilee at first had a questioned face and then bursted out laughing.

"I'm not fucking crazy, I have a bathing suit on, chillax Aya, Let's go in the pool." Jubilee suggested

"What?" Ayame questioned as she watched her sister remove her shirt to reaveal, yes, a bikini top.

It was black with a pink outline. Jubilee took Kagome's arm. Kagome was suprised as she was pulled out side. her eyes wide.

"I don't even have anything to bathe in under this." Kagome said.

"So! Come on." Jubilee shrugged.

Jubilee pulled Kagome into the water. Not to mention Kagome was still in her pajamas! Kagome's bun came loose. She spit the water she swallowed out. Ayame shook her head at her sister. No one could ever get mad at her. Her angelic face would always get her out of it. Ayame sighed deeply. 'times like this makes me happy that I actually have a sister.' Ayame thought.

* * *

--Later That Day---

Ayame sat down with her feet wiggling in the pool, and her legs danggling. She took a small drag of her cigaret, blew out the smoke, and took a drink of her beer. She still had her black hoody on. Every one was out of the pool, they were just hanging out around the house. It was only a little while till Jubilee's party got started.Ayame heard a rucuss coming from the living room. More like alot of talking. She took another drag and put her cigaret out in the pool water. Then she put her wet feet in her sneakers.

Ugh, the party was already started. The music came on blasting. It was loud. Party, party, party, that was all Jubilee ever did. And it was the only thing she was good at. And getting drunk, and basicly anything having to do with drugs, alcohol, make-up, crazy/sexi stuff, and sex. Basicly...most teenage parties! Ayame had gotten used to that about her sister though. It was expected. And off to the front of the front porch again, she went. And yes once again, Kouga was there.

"Two times in a row." Ayame commented as she lit her hundreth cigaret of the day and took a long drag.

She set herself down next to kouga and they traded. His beer for her cigaret. He took a drag, she took a sip. Then they switched back. She took a drag, and he took sip. A minute later they switched again. As you can see, there was alot of switiching and they obviously didn't care about germs.

"So...why arn't you inside...getting drunk, or high, or somtheing." Ayame asked trying to start a conversation. Kouga shrugged as they switched again.

"Why arn't you?" He asked back. Ayame smiled as she looked down at sneakers.

"Hm...I had enough of these parties growing, It's kind of boring now. Plus all these fucking people I don't even know kept hitting on me. It's kind of sad." Ayame explained. Kouga chuckled. Niether made eye contact.

"Eh, they're not my thing." Kouga took a small drag of Ayame's cigaret.

"Then, what is your thing?"

"Nothing really."

"HA! That's hard to believe!" Ayame chuckled.

"What's so hard believe."

"You! You having nothing as your 'thing'."

"Guess it is."

An akward scilence broke out between them again as they continued to switch until they ran out of smoke, and alcohol. Kouga looked next to him, at the beautiful wolf demon who was playing around with the bottom of her hoody. Kouga tucked some of her loos strands of hair behind her ears. She slightly turned her head to get a good look at him. He pulled her into a kiss, with tounge of course! His toung massaged hers. Sending a vibe of pleasure down Ayame's spine. To kiss Kouga, again, wow, how rare. The moment was great, but it didn't last long.

Jubilee, of course being drunk by now ignored her sister's lips on Kouga and pulled on her arm. Ayame's eyes widened as her sister pulled her inside laughing, and walking slopily like she was dizzy.

"Jubilee, what was that for! I was-" Ayame was cut off.

"Aya, were you trying to hook up out there!" Jubilee laughed.

"I could have been, not that it's any of your buissness." Ayame crossed her arms as she was pushed by the crowed a little.

"HA! Well, just rember practice with a bottle, that has like a huge mouth...any ways I just thought you should know that-" Jubilee took a drink of her beer, " Uncle just caled and he said, he's coming home in a few hours," Ayame's eyes widened.

"Jubilee, please tell me this a joke, tell me this is just another one of your crazy jokes that we'll laugh about later!" Ayame cried trying to stay calm. Jubilee took another sip of her beer.

"I wish I was baby sis, but i'm not. He even left a message." Jubilee said pretty out of it.

"Fuck! Jubi, we gotta get everyone the fuck out, now!" Ayame cried.

"HA! If only that were possible" Jubilee joked at the wrong time.

Ayame grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her sorry ass back to the front porch. Jubilee was very out of it now. She found the fact tat she could be dead funny. But it wasn't, Ayame could almost die at tat minute.

"Kouga, I need you to get everyone the fuck out! My uncle is getting home in few hours! I have to throw her in the shower." Ayame explained. Jubilee's eyes widened

"Hello no! i'm not fucking jumping in cold ass water."

"The hell you arn't!" Ayame yelled.

She dragged her sister up the stairs into her room. She opened Jubilee's bathroom door. It was big. The tub was a combination of a hottub, shower, and bath tub. The bathroom had all of Jubilee's pounds of make up everwhere. It was on the ground, on the counter, there was even some in the bath tub that had fallen. ayame dragged her sister into the bath room. She threw the make up kits out of there not caring where it went as long as it got the hell out of the tub. Ayame harshly pulled at her sister's wrist.

"Jubilee! Get your ass in the tub! It won't hurt! I promise!" Ayame said struggling with her sister and turnin the water handles.

"Yes it will! Let go of me! I'm not getting in there."

"It's warm! Not cold like last time!"

"Just let me have one more drink!" jubilee pulled at her arm.

"No! No more of your crap you're getting in that ub now!" Ayame gave a big yank.

She had managed to pull Jubile into the tub. she turned on the shower foset. Jubilee winced at the water. She was getting drenched. Her cloths, her hair, her everything. Andstill she looked perfect! Drunk and drenched in water! Jubilee spit out the what she imagined to be bitter hot water. And turned her head so that she looked at her sister.

"UGH! I can't believe you just ruined perfectly good cloths." Jubilee whined as she snapped back to reality.

"Look, uncle will be home in a few hours. We have to get this place cleaned up, and since you're the expert at it, I need you sober, not drunk and bitchy." Ayame said with a bored voice. Jubilee smirked as she turned of fthe water to reveal that the music is off.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jubilee joked.

Jubilee stepped out of the shower and put on some nice, dry cloths. Her hair was near dry now. It had only been a few minutes since the shower. the girls went down stair to discover that the party really was over. Jubilee observed the mansion. Trying to figure out how long it would truely take to clean up. It wouldn't take so long though. She'd been stuck doing worse.

"Hm...it shouldn't take so long. Don't worry just leave it to me. Aya, you and your friends she check out the damage of the pool, just clean there, I got the house." Jubilee said. ayame shrugged.

The gang and her chilled out outside. There was nothing wrong with the pool. Ha, but the house. Ayame was just glad she didn't have to clean that. The gan hung out on the side of the pool, laughing and talking, forgetting about poor Jubilee who was left cleaning the house. it had been at leats half an hour since they left Jubilee. But she finally showed up in the door way of the kitchen, and the backyard looking prettier than ever with her perfect hair, a lemon yellow cut-off T-shirt, and light hip-hugger jeans.

"Done," She announced.

"Already?" Sango asked.

"I told you, I do this all the time." Jubilee explained nonchalant. "What are we doing now?"

"I guess we wait till uncle gets home." Ayame said not making eye contact.

"Well, that dosen't mean we can't smoke or anything." Jubilee pulled out a cigaret and threw the rest of the pack Ayame.

Ayame took a cigaret and passed it down to the rest of the group. Soon enough everyone was smoking, and laughing...and talking. It was as if nothing had happened. No parties, no craziness, nothing. Just like a casual good day. The phone rang. Ayame remebered what happened the last time the phone rang.

"If that's grand mom I'm going to kill you." Ayame warned her sister. Jubilee just laughed.

"Hello," Jubilee picked up the phone. "Hey...yeah...okay...yeah she's here...okay...byes" Jubilee hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Ayame asked as she took a drag.

"Uncle...he's at the air port right now. He should be here soon." Jubilee said setting herself next to her sister.

"So, Jubilee, are you like in school?" Kagome asked breaking the scilence.

"I was, that's why I went to study in America. Ah, but I'm not really much of a school girl, so I that's why I'm back."

"And your uncle didn't mind?" Sango stepped in.

"Nah," Jubilee shrugged. "Not that it would matter even if he did,'cause he couldn't stop me from coming back.."

"...Oh...so did you like it there?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, it was okay. It was pretty, but not as advanced as it is here." Jubilee took a drag, "There were a ton more parties there though."

An ackward scilence fell through as usual. The birds were chirping and the wind whispered, and teased the trees. The sun look beautiful. It had pinks, greys, blues, reds, oranges, yellows, citrus colors! And they were all put into one making the sky look like a big canvas that had globs and strokes of different colors.

Ayame planned on every one saying hi to her uncle and then going back off to boarding school. And she also planned on leaving her sister behind for another day. But something just felt weird and she wondered what it was that made it that way.

* * *

**_A/N:_** OMG! I'm so sorry to inform you but, I won't be writting for **_two week_**, on my spring break when I was planning on getting at least 3 more chapters in on acount of my mother is making me go to Puerto Rico for 2 whole weeks and I can't continue my writting from over there. So i'm sorry, But this will only be on hold for only 2 weeks. But Don't worry, i'll be back with more juicyness! I'm sorry, But I promise to write in my journals and type it up later, okay? BYEZ 


	6. You Know You Love Me

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Six:

¤¥¤•°¤-You Know You Love Me-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Claimer:** I own only Jubilee! Jubilee is awesome! And the story line! But that's all I own here. And the writting! okay I'm done

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any other Inuyasha characters!

**A/N:** Yay! i'm back with a whole nex chapter for all you uh...what's the word(s)...Wendy's Fanfictionaholics! There we go! Haha! You people need help! Hahahahaha! Well, for anyone who actually care's about me, I had a great time in Puerto Rico. I thought I would hate it, But today at the airport I was beggin my mother to let me stay for the rest of my life! LOL! And in this mall called 'Plaza Del Sol' was where my Aunt Helen took me. And then she knows how much I adore Hello Kitty and there's this store there on the first floor all the way at the end of the mall, it's called 'Kitty world' and I sugggest anyone with an obbsesion of Hello Kitty as big as mine go there! Seriously! A d i'm happy 'cause since my aunt only has pure boys as kids she has no other girls to spoil but me...and my sister. But my sister's not as into Hello Kitty as me! And My aunt got me tons of Hello Kitty stuff! I'm so happy, and i'm in the mood to write a chapter! So that brings me here! Okay well, I don't think I left on a cliff did I:reads back: Nope. I'm pretty sure I didn't. Okay, so enough of my talking about my adventures, what you really want is the rest of this chapter because it's so juicy you need me more! Guess what...me too! I don't even know what's going to happen, so don't worry, you're not alone! Okay, but If you're really interested in my life read my xanga: OKAY! HERE I GO!

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-You Kno You Love Me-¤°•¤¥¤ 

It was morning. Oh glorius morning! The birds cherping, the sun blasing, and the leafs falling as the crumble. Or crumble as they fall. Whatever way you look at it... leafs are going to fall and/or crumble! Sleepy Ayame yawned as she hid under her covers, over come with sleep. She was back in the dorm room that, her Sango, and Kagome were to share, for like, ever! Nah, just until their last year of high school, or if one of them left earlier or something like that. You get what I mean. She pulled the covers over her head more, and tightened her grip on the edge of the pink and black, checkered, fuzzy blanket. All the girls were sleeping in today. Today was the last day of 'Try Out Week' and they weren't going to waste their time, they were going to slep, eat, slep some more, maybe go out. Who knew? It wasn't like they planned it. Ayame kicked Jubilee who was next to her. Wait, what! Oh that's right, after Ayame's friends met her rich uncle who had no time what so ever for anyone but himself and his sluty, alcoholic girls friend, and then they all headed back to their boarding school. They invited Jubilee along.

"Ow. Aya what was that for?" Jubilee asked still tired and her eyes were still closed. Her golden, blonde, and orange layered curls were still in place. They were perfect, just like her. Her face was glowing from the sun hitting it. She didn't mind the sun. In fact, she loved it. If it wasn't for alcohol, sun, and drugs, she wouldn't live.

"Sorry, I'm used to sleeping a a huge bed...by myself." Ayame said turning the other way. She groaned.

"Eh, whatever" Jubilee said still sleepy. She tried to fall back asleep, with her eyes closed and everything.

There was low music. It sounded tiny, and low. Ayame recognized the song. 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by 'Drowning Pool' and it was just starting. She could hear the guy, the lead singer dude, whispering...'let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the-" it stopped for drums. Uh oh, Ayame knew what it was know. THE ALARM CLOCK! It was on the rdio, and the last time Ayame checked it was on full blast! 'Uh oh' Ayame thought.

"FLOOR!" The radio alarm screamed loud and repeated its self.

Everyone in the room popped up. But Ayame having to share a bed was short of a little mattress. She ended up rolling over and falling face first on the ground bring down her blanket with her. A big THUMP was heard. She groaned loudly as she attacked the alarm clock. It wouldn't shut off! She threw it against the nearest wall, and it crashed and broke into peices. That was easy. Every one laughed.

"Hey, that was mine." Sango whined and giggled.

"Eh, I'll pay you back...Ow, my face hurts." Ayame giggled as she rubbed her soar, and now red forehead with her soft, perfectly manicured fingers.

"Mmmm...I need some more sleep." Jubilee whined as she turned heself over on the bed so that she now faced the girls. She was clearly practicly nude. All she had were her Victoria Secret, black, laced tangas on and a Victoria Secret, black, silk laced, angel, push up bra. She looked kind of trashy with last nights, mascara and eyeliner smeered around her eyes. But yet again, she managed to pull it off with her perfectness.

"No, What you need is help, and some cloths." Ayame joked still on the ground.

"No, I need Jesus." jubilee joked back rubbing the sleep from her eyes, smeering the rest of her eye make-up, and sitting up. Everyone laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we planned on sleeping in the rewst of the day, but I guess that's out." Sango groaned pulling the covers off her and pushing it behind her.

"Let's go shopping. I need some rags to throw on," Jubilee began as she grabbed her pants off the floor and taking out a credit card. "I don't think Uncle really needs that much money. Plus it's my gramp's money, and he dosen't care."

"Jubilee, tell me you didn't steal that!" Ayame said falling back on the ground.

"Of course not, it fell out of his pocket. I happened to have picked it up when he left."

"Yea, like that's alot better." Ayame scoffed.

* * *

--Later---

It was the perfect after noon. The air smelt of rain and flowers and the warm, crisp breeze teased the trees with it's wispers. The girls were at the mall now. Yup, every girl's dream, to have their rich uncle's credit card and spend tons of money on fasions that they would never wear but looked great on them. But you know that the cloths would juist end up somewher in the back of your closet. But it didn't matter. It was just cloths after all. You could always just give it to some homeless shelter. Ayame stood in front of a mirror examing how a '_Doll House_' white, wool skirt.

Jubilee had piles of cloths to try on. She through Kagome and Sango tons of cloths that she had tried on, so that they could get a look at what they wanted. They weren't too picky. "Come on you two, get in the mood, you have to grab everything and anything of any price. It's called mooching off your rich friend's richer Uncle." Jubilee said while taking of a pair of jeans. She picked up a goldish colored flirty skirt. "Oh, Kags this is totally you!" Jubilee said throwing it at Kagome.

"Really?" kagome questioned. She slipped her way into the skirt.

"Cha! I mean, who do you think you are dealing with here. It's totally you. If you don't get it you'll regreat it." Jubilee exclaimed. She picked up a pair of jeans and threw them at Sango. "Sango," Jubilee began as she observed Sango's fetures. "You have an ass. You need to show it off."

"Kami Jubilee!first my ass then hers." Ayame joked as she threw her sister a shirt. It was wool, black, and torn up giving her a grungy look. "That's a keeper." Ayame noted.

"Defently. I'm kind'a hungry. Why don't we pay, and eat something." Jubilee said taking off the shirt she was trying on and putting on the pink one she came with.

"Okay," Everyone agreed.

Jubilee grabbed what she wanted and everyone mounted their cloths on the counter. Of course Jubilee had the plastic, the cha ching, the mulah, the credit

card. Whatever you want to call it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

The girls sat at a table...eating. Sure, shopping isn't like a sport or anything. But it sure got tirring. And you know what else would be tirring, explaining the bill to Ayame's uncle. But as usual, Jubilee could work her way out of anything, she was like a pro at it. It's been like that since...forever. Jubilee stared at the tray of Nachoes in front of her face. She squinted. "Is it me, or is that cheese in shape of duck."

"Are you high or just plain weird." Joked Ayame.

"Ugh, I need sleep. I think I'm going insane." Jubile push her light, layered curls out of her face to reveal a beautiful smile.

"Yeah. You really do." Ayame took a bite out of a Nachoe chip. "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom." Ayame got up and started toward the bathroom door. Jubilee grabbed on to her sister's wrist.

"I'll come with. Rule number 6 of girl world...never let a friend or a sister go to the bathroom alone." Jubilee explained as she left. Jubilee pushed the bathroom door open and stepped in front of the mirror. She ran her manicured fingers over her face. She made a face. "Ugh, I hate my face." Jubilee admitted. But how! She was gorgeus! Any sane man would go after her, even if they were gay!

"Oh shut up! You're beautiful. Any sane person would know that." Ayame said as she washed her hands.

Jubilee turned her head and smiled at her sister. "Really? That's so sweet. Don't sell yourself short though. You're adorable." Jubilee sat on the sink.

"I hate being adorable! I swere the next person who tells me I'm adorable will be eating through a tube." Ayame groaned

Jubilee had a devilish smile on her face. "Adorable!" Jubilee teased. She wrapped an arm around her sisters neck and they walked out giggling together. Jubilee and Ayame went back to the table to find a little suprise. The guys of course. Yes, Including Kouga. "Well, hello." Jubilee said in a kind of sexi voice. She sat down next to Kouga and then Ayame sat down next to her. "Aya can you get me some water?"

"What am I your fucking slave?" Ayame asked feeling uncomftorable

"There's your bitchy attitude!" Jubilee giggled "Fine, I'll get my own water then." But how was she supposed to get out. Obviously Ayame wasn't moving. Jubilee swung her leg over Ayame's legs. She sat on top of her for a second and then swung her leg over again to get out.

"Ow," Ayame whinned as her legs were bumped by Jubilee's knees.

"Woopsies. Sorry. I'll be back." She said.

Ayame watched as her sister walked toward a little stand in the mall. 'Water my ass!' Ayame thought. Just watch. That alcoholic, liar of her sister was going to get some alcoholic beverage. She couldn't drink water. The only time she ever drunk water was when she was in the pool, or in the bath tub. It was as simple as that. UGH! But enough of Jubilee. The world practiclly revolved around her beauty. This made Ayame even more Jelous.

"Ayame...Ayame," A familure voice called out to the dazed out Ayame. She flinched and snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" Ayame asked with her arms crossed and turning toward Kagome.

"Are you okay you seem kind of out of it." Kagome asked worried.

"Hai, I'm fine, just alittle smoke deduction or something." Ayame chuckled. She went back to staring at Jubilee who was heading their way. Her golden locks of curls bounced as she took each step careful. And what was this? HA! Water my foot. That was beer! or something with the same color. "Water my foot!" Ayame said to her sister.

"Eh, water, wine, beer, what's the fucking difference." Jubilee said. She pushed Ayame lightly signaling her to move over. And she did. "So kiddies what are we up to." Jubilee took a zip of her drink.

"Do you want to go back to the school?" Suggested Sango.

"I'll drive." Jubilee luaghed.

"Ha! You'd kill us all." Ayame joked. Everyone laughed. Including Jubilee. She wrapped an arm around Ayame's neck.

"Guess what Aya!" Jubilee said with a happy expression on her face. "You better help me pack my bags bitch."

"Why, where are you going? Jubi what are you planning?" Ayame asked concerned.

Before speaking, Jubilee moved a few locks of golden blonde, and orange curls out of her face. "I'm going back to America...see if I can try the whole college thing out again." Ayame was relived and sad at the same time. She didn't want her sister, the craziest bitch she knew that could bail her out of anything, and was always there to make her laugh, to leave. Jubilee sometimes got annoyying and yes, she was very embarrising. But that's who she is. Ayame loved her sister, but she really never got to spen much time with her. Jubilee was adventurous and loved to roam around the world. Jubilee always left Ayame after a while. She always got bored of things so easily. "Cha, I'm serious." Jubilee said reading Ayame's mind. "Uncle agreed to it and everything."

Ayame knew her uncle just needed Jubilee off his back for a while. But she supposed that she just had to act happy for her for the momment. "That's, uh, great."

"Yeah, when do you plan on leaving and coming back?" Kagome asked interested.

"I'm supposed to leave in two weeks." Jubilee took a sip of her drink again, taking the rest of it down in one gulp. "But I'll come back soon. I get bored over there alot, plus I got Aya over here." Everyone stood up. Yup, that was right, Jubilee adored her little sister Ayame. She could never just leave for ever. Jubilee and Ayame grow up together and they were sisters, nothing could ever break that bond. "You know, I think I have an I dea of what could keep us occupied."

* * *

--Later That Day---

It was dark outside. The streets were empty and lonely. The trees talked to the pavement as the wind wistled it's little tune. The music blared from inside the house. Jubilee knew a friend who was having a party, therefore, of course she had to go. She had never missed a party in her life, why start now?

Ayame sat on the porch, as usual, exept this time alone. She had a peice of pizza crust in her hands that she was eating. She watched the night play around with the shadows and light, bored out of her mind. Kagome and Inuyasha were making out somewhere, Sango was busy with Miroku obviously doing something, Jubilee was somewhere in the house doing kami knows what, and Kouga was-well he was-hey, where was he? Eh, who cared now? Ayame was bored, and hungry. For kami's sake, she was eating pizza crust. Not to mention that if the school found out she was out this late, for sure she would be kicked out. It was 10 and you had to be in the school by 6pm at the latest. she had class tomorrow and she was tired. Ayame felt a hand on her knee. She flinched from suprise and looked behind her.

A handsome guy, with light, spikey hair, and gorgeous grey eyes stood there. He had on jeans and a plain white, wifebeater. Ayame smiled at the mystery guy. It was Bradley! Ayame's old friend. He used to live right down the street. They became best friends in elemtry school. She rarely saw him anymore since she went off to boarding school.

"Bradley, you scared me." Ayame said as she turned her whole body to face him. She still sat on the railing of the porch.

"Sorry," Bradley said. "You look lonely, where's your crazy sister?"

"Who knows. Somewhere in there I'm guessing, unless she left without me." Ayame said taking a bite of her pizza crust. "So hows life treating you?"

Bradley scoffed. "Okay I guess. And your boarding school? Is it a bitch?"

"Actualy, it's going pretty good. Teacher's arn't really bitches. Oh, and you won't believe this, but I'm actualy a cheerleader now."

"HA! You...a cheerleader...you're joking right?" Bradley laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

From afar, Kouga accidently watched Bradley and Ayame laughing together. It bothered him but he didn't know why. I mean, why would Ayame talking to some guy bother him? There was nothing wrong with it. I mean it wasn't like Kouga and Ayame were going out any way. So why should here care who Ayame talks to? Kouga watched as Bradley's hand brushed against Ayame's exposed thigh. She didn't even feel anything. Kouga could feel himself get angrier and felt a growl almost come out of his mouth. But he kept his kool. But if he had to watch that guy put another hand on Ayame he would probally go ballistic. Kouga couldn't under stand why he felt this way. It was weird, but he couldn't take it.

Kouga walked out of the house and on to the porch. Ayame turned her head to see who was coming. And what do you know? It was Kouga, in the flesh. He looked kind of sad and angry. Ayame squinted at him. 'What is he doing?' She thought. Kouga grabbed Ayame's arm pulled her up off the railing and pulled her so that she would walk off the porch with him, all in like one move.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked struggling to get out of his grip.

"We better get back on school grounds." Kouga lied.

"I'll see you later." Ayame told Bradley as Kouga dragged her off. They started walking down the street. The school wasn't far from where they were. Kouga still had Ayame by the arm. "Ow...could you at least loosen your gip." Kouga let go.

"Sorry." He said with out even looking at her.

"Are you okay? You seem bothered-wait, what about the others, shouldn't we tell 'em-" Ayame was cut off.

"They'll get a clue." Kouga grunted.

"What's your problem?" Ayame asked annoyed. She couldn't stand it when people bitched around.

"Nothing...just walk." Kouga ordered.

"Nothing huh. I highly doubt that. Kouga, I'm not stupid. I'm a wolf demon too you know, and my senses tell me somethings bugging you. So what is it?" Ayame demanded. Her senses picked up anger. So what the hell was he so mad about?

'You're my problem! You cause a distraction. And for some odd reason I couldn't stand looking at the guy with you.' Kouga thought. Feh, it's nothing. Like I said before." Kouga looked down at his shoes as he crossed the street and stepped onto a new side walk, a new block.

Ayame slipped her hand into his and gave his arm a tug causing him to stop. They were standing and inch away from the side walk's edge. "Seriously, tell me what's wrong."

'You! I can't get you out of my damn mind!' Kouga thought. He wanted to say it, he wanted to say those words so bad, but he couldn't. He looked into her sea green eyes. The shinned from the street light's brightness. Obviously it was a new bulb. He trapt Ayame. He moved forward as she moved backward and her back hit the fat, metal pole of the street light. Their chests touched. They could feel each other's hearts beating, and feel their chests move with every breath. (Especially Ayame since she has breasts! HAHAHAHA!)

Their lips touched. Kouga stuck his tounge into Ayame's mouth. She let out a small muffled yell of suprise. He gripped her boney, exposed hips, and pushing her against him. He kissed her hungerly. But Ayame didn't return the kiss. It wasn't like she didn't like Kouga, in fact she was crushing on him, but what was he doing? He can't just take her from suprise like that. She was frozen for a minute or so, but she kissed him back. Luckily, she had taking a swimming class last summer and knew how to hold her breath for a long time. (Back to kissing!) Kouga was dazed with Ayame's peaches and creme scent. He explored her whole mouth. My Kami! She didn't even open that wide for the dentist! (Hahaha!)

Kouga broke the lip lock.He shook his head. "I can't-I'm sorry-I can't" He said.

"K-" Ayame tried to say his name, but she was out of breathe. Kouga shook his head again and walked away. "What the hell?" Ayame said to herself. She touched her lips with her perfectly manicured finger tips.

"Aya!-Hey you okay?" Jubilee asked as she ran over to her sister.

Ayame looked in the direction Kouga ran off to. She looked at her sister. "Yeah I'm fine. can we go now?" Ayame was desperate to forget what had just happened.

"Fine then, let's go. Hey, you sure you okay? You sound out of breath."

If only Jubilee knew

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry, I just got back from puerto rico and I did this chapter in 2 days, if there are alot of errors, then I'm srry, But I have to post! 


	7. Because I'm Worth It

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Seven:  
¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Worth It-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Claimer: I only own a crazy bitch by the name of Jubilee! She's rockin awesome. And if you go to my profile you'll see a link that shows what she looks like the first time she appeared. I also own the storyline, and some of the fasions I describe.  
I also own a new character that just came in, his name is Yasashiku! Which means Peaceful, and Polite!

Disclaimer: I don't own any other Inuyasha Character.

A/N: Hi, I'm glad everyone liked my story. Thanks for all your reveiws, and keep sending them! Okay so let's see, last chapter I left off with Kouga kissing Ayame and running off right! I know, torture. But It's what I'm good at, okay. So in the chapter I'm just going straight for the point. I usually put in 40 minutes of pointless crap to throw you off, but I'll give you break. I'll cut to a Ayame and Kouga scene...NOW.  
Guess what, It's now, 10:33 PM 4/5/2005!

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-Was I Forgotten-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame held her bow arrow accurate. She closed one eye and squinted with the other. She focused on the bulls eye she was supposed to hit. She was afraid to miss, but as a wolf demon, it was very unusual to miss a bulls eye. She had good aim.

Last night was ackward. She didn't know what happened. Everything went so fast, it was impossible to remeber every detail. But one thing she did remember was Kouga, running off after telling her that he could do it. What was the matter with him? you don't do that to a girl. Leaveing a girl like that, on the corner of a side walk. Honestly how stupid was he? After that moment Ayame decided she had enough. She couldn't take his emotions. First he was pissed, then he kissed her, and then basicly told her he didn't want to do it anymore. If he can't make up his mind, then he couldn't have her heart.

But all the anger Ayame had pent up inside, gave her a huge advantage. It made her want to hit that bulls eye even more. Which was good. Because it was gym class, and it was worth a grade. She had on her gym cloths. A loose T-shirt, and black short ass shorts. Her auburn hair (or however u spell that color) was in a bun, and she didn't have the ayame flower she always had in it.

"I'm letting go!" She shouted warning everyone to stay clear just like she was taught to in gym. Ayame let go and bulls eye! She got it. She took out another arrow. Got it ready.

"You might want to try spreading your legs apart a little more." Suggested a male voice from behind causing Ayame to look back. Yasashiku! It was Yasashiku! The most hotest, most popular guy in the whole boarding school. Any girl sane enough would be the luckiest person in the world if he talked to them. Even to say one word. But ayame diddn't know all that, exept the whole, hot part. But she wasn't one to blush and be all shy. "I'm-"

"Yasashiku, I know, I mean we're in the same gym class." Ayame intterupted. "Peaceful, and polite. That's a nice name." She let her full hand slowly lower to her sides. They still had her bow and arrow in them. She turned to face him.

"Eh, I hate it. Makes everyone automaticly asume who I really am." Yasashuki smiled. He ran his fingers through his perfect, dark, spiked hair.

"But you are polite and peaceful, it sutes you well...so what were you saying about my legs?" Ayame asked. She noticed a small blush form on Yasashuki's face. She smiled. She was making the hotest, and most popular guy blush? How awesome.

"I was saying that you should spread them apart more. And your arms should be bent more." He suggested.He walked over to her. "Here just get into position. And I'll help you." Yasashuki offered. Ayame did as she was told.Yasashuki started with her arms. He put them how they were supposed to be. Then he went down to her legs. Accidently touching her thighs. He blushed again. But Ayame didn't notice. He placed his hands on her ankles and gently pushed on them, making them spread more apart. "There. No you won't have such a hard time shooting the arrow quickly." Yasashuki stood up. "Now shoot"

"I'm letting go!" She shouted to everyone again. BULLS EYE! And this time it didn't take her an hour to pin-point everything out and get her arms and legs in the right spot! "Bulls eye." she said with a smile. "Thanks. I knew it was taking me too long to shoot a stupid arrow."

"No problem." Yasashuki said. "Ayame right? Just like the Iris flower. Beauty and all."

"Yeah, I guess it's me."

"So where's your flower? You know, the iris you usually where in your pig tails?" Yasashuki tried to start a conversation.

Ayame shrugged. "I got over it." or him!

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And once again from afar, guess who was watching the two. If it isn't the jelous jerk. Okay, maybe I'm a little too harsh. But come on, a girl would under stand Why i'm going so hard on him, but wait, didn't I write this story? Any ways, Kouga was in his foot ball equitment, the team was on a brake. He sat on the bleachers. Watching, (Cha! More like stalking!) the two talking and laughing. What was it with him. Why did he feel like going on an angry rampage. But why? It wasn't like he owned Ayame or anything. So why was he so damn jelous. He couldn't even admit he was jelous to himself.

"Hey you stupid wolf, what are you thinking about?" Asked an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Huh? Hey dog face. Nothing in my head is your concern." Kouga shot back.

"Inuyasha, there is no need for name calling." Miroku stepped in calmly.

"Shut up you stupid pervert." Inuyasha groaned.

"Ooo, sounds like someone didn't get any last night." Kouga teased.

"Eh, fuck off." Inuyasha was now cranky. He stared straight ahead at Ayame and Yasashuki. "And it looks like someone could be getting some!" Inuyasha teased back, pointing at the couple of people talking.

"Feh, who cares about them?" Kouga said turning away from their sight.

"Obviously you do! Why don't you just tell her you like her and stop bitching around." Inuyasha said annoyed. Kouga had been bitching all the time eversince Ayame came to school. Inuyasha was sick of it. And even though he couldn't admit it, Miroku was too.

"Inuyasha's right Kouga. It doesn't make sense to mope around all the time."

"What do you know you pervert. Sango doesn't even like you half the time 'cause you're nottin' but a big flirt who hits on anything that breathes." Kouga shot at Miroku.

"Yeah, well at least half the other time she likes me." Miroku added ignoring the true, but ignorant comment shot at him.

"Feh, whatever." Kouga said turning back to the couple talking. Okay, so now he admits it to himself. 'Okay I'm jelous, so what?' Kouga thought to himself. Now all he had to do was tell Ayame-wait tell Ayame? He souldn't admit it to himself, how was he going to tell Ayame that he liked her, and hated it when she talked to other boys. 'Man, this stuff really bites you in the ass!' Kouga thought again.

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Who taught you how to shoot an arrow?" Ayame asked Yasashuki.

"Eh, It just came naturally." He said. Then the bell rung. 'Damn,' He thought to himself. He really like Ayame and it sucked that time had to end so fast. He watched Ayame as she turned to look at the entrance of the gym, which led to the girls' locker room. Then she turned to back to Yasashuki. "Guess times up." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye." Ayame said as she ran to put her stuff away. She ran toward her friend Sango.

"Ooo, looks Ayame found a new crush." Sango teased her friend as they both heaed towards the girls' locker room.

"Shut up, he doesn't like me. He helped me shoot an arrow for kami's sake. If anything he helped me learn how to aim for a head." Ayame joked.Sango laughed.

"Yeah, make sure next time you aim for Kikyo, or better yet Miroku's hand." Both girls laughed.

"We can only dream." Ayame joked as they both went to their gym locker. Ayame twisted the numbers on her lock, breaking the code, and opened it. She had her school uniform and some books in there. She looked next to her's where Sango's locker was. It was messy. Cloths scattered everywhere. She couldn't tell where anything was. "Are we going to lunch?" Ayame grabbed her uniform of a perfect white, plastic hanger. It was with out a wrinkle.

"Yeah, I guess so. Kagome should be waiting for us." Sango said struggling to get her cloths out, yanking on the sleeve of her coat.

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru sat at a lunch table, minding his own, reading a book. Little Rin comes along like a stalker and clings to his arm.

"Hi Sess!" Rin sqeeked. "What'cha doin'?" Rin tried to look at his book. Her little pony tail was off, and she had all of her long hair in a pony tail. She wasn't little anymore. She was almost Kagome's age, but Sesshomaru never took a liking to her. She was too clingy and annoying. But she didn't care. She'd annoy him as much as it took till e finally got a clue.

"10 to 15 years if you don't get your hands off me." Sesshomaru said not bothering to lift eyes of his book. (Get it, it would be statitory rape in U.S. if like Sesshomaru had sex with Rin, 'cause he was like 18 and she was like 16. I'm not sure how it is in Japan, but it's still funny!) He flipped to another page.

Rin giggled. "Sess! So, what are you reading?" She tried to get a good look at the book again.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." He groaned.

"Can you growl for me?" She asked randomly, bitting her lips, and tilting her head.

"Excuse me." He said looking at her for once.

"Can you growl for me? Please?" She asked again.

"And i'm saying this again, Excuse me? Why should I growl for you, why would you want me to?" Sesshomaru was confused but his face didn't show it. He actually looked at her. She looked nice in her uniform. For once he noticed it. He usually never looked at her. But he was curious.

"Because I like it when you growl. Please, please, growl for me, just once, even a little one." Rin begged.

All this whining and begging made it harder for Sesshomaru to say no. But that doesn't mean he couldn't. "No. Why should I growl for you."

"Please. Sess Please. I'l leave you alone if you do."

"No, you always say that, but you can never keep a promise. I'm not growling for anyone. now let me be." He went back to his book.

"Please just a little tiny one. Please." She begged again.

"No, Rin. Now leave me alone."

"Just one growl is all i'm asking for."

"No. Now stop asking me!"

"I can't. i'll stop if you growl." She was desperate. She thought his growl was sexy. But there was one little thing that Sesshomaru knew about, and Rin didn't know he knew.

Sesshomaru turned to face her. He glared at her and then instantly knew what was going on. In a quick move, like in a blink, he stuck his hand in Rin's brest pocket causing her to blush, and pulled out the TAPE RECORDER she had been hidding. The red button was on meaning it had been recording. And then he pressed stop. Then he growled at her. "There happy? I knew something was up." He said standing up to leave.

Rin gasped 'How'd he know!' She asked herself. "Can I at least have my tape recorder back, it was for online diary-wait did you just growl for me?" A smile appeared on her face.

He simply scoffed. "I did it so that you'd leave me alone." He put the tape recorder down on the table. "Here. Next time don't record me." Then he left.

Well at least she got one growl. "Kagome!" Rin squeeled as she saw her friend walk toward her table. Kagome sat dow next to Rin. "Hi Kagome. What are you up to?"

"Hey, I havn't seen you in a while." She took a sip of her water. "Was it me or was that Sesshomaru just walking by. Did you get any where with him?"

"No, But he did growl for me. But he found my tape recorder...Don't ask...Well, I better go, If I'm late for World History again, I'm dead." Rin said. She waved to Kagome and left.

Kagome sat at the table waiting for her two friends, Ayame and Sango. Kagome had just gotten out of World Languages, it was an extra class her mother had wanted her to take. So she did as she was told and took it. But she didn't know it would take up all of her time. The good thing was she got an extra break, it was supposed to be an extra Study Hall period, but she never really needed to study, she got an extra lunch with her friends. And this same period was supposed to be Ayame's and Sango's Study Hall, but they always skipped it anyways. Kagome spotted her friends, then they spotted her. They sat down across from her. "Hey guys, how was gym?"

"Sucky, but I'm sure Ayame didn't think so." Sango teased trying to draw attention to her friend.

"Okay spill." Kagome said eager for gossip.

"Sango. Nothing happen. I was just-" Ayame began, but was cut off by Sango.

"She was talking to the one and only, Yasashuki! The were all over eachother, it was almost distgrosting!" Sango giggled. (Disgrosting is a combination of gross and disgusting.)

"Sango, that's such a lode of crud." Ayame gigled with her friends. "He taught me to shoot an arrow quicker, that's all. Sango here is lying! We only talked."

"Yeah, but I bet you wanted more to happen!" Sango laughed. All three girls were laughing together.

With Ayame's hearing, she could pick up Kouga's voice talking to Inuyasha and Mirku. But Kouga was the last person she wanted to see right then and there. She wasn't in the mood for a kiss-and-run. All she was in the mood for was a run. To run as fast as she could, and get as far away from Kouga as possible. She searched her head for an excuse. Damn, she found something true, and it would get her out of having to see Kouga's irresistable face. "Shit, I forgot about my art class, i'm already late. Sorry, I really have to go." She got up and turned to leave.

"I'll walk you." Kagome offered remember 'Girl World' rule number one. 'Never let a girl go to the bathroom alone.' Right? She got up. "I'll be right back Sango."

"Okay, I'll save you a salad." Sango announced.

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two girls disappeared into the hall. Kagome could see Ayame shaking. She squinted at her wondering what was wrong. Was it about the whole Yasashuki thing? Did they say something wrong? She just had to come out and say it. "Ayame are you okay? You're shaking."

"What? I'm shaking, Oh, I guess I'm cold or something." Ayame fibbed. "I'm fine I promise."

"Arn't you at least hungry, you didn't even have breakfast. Is it Jubilee? Are you upset because she's leaving. I mean it's understandable, she is your sister, and it is sad that she's leaving. But cheer up. She'll be back."

"Yeah, I mean I can't beleive she's really leaving." Ayame fibbed again, this time without even trying. She almost sounded sarcastic. They began to walk slower. Until they came to a stop. Ayame put on a confused face, as if she were trying to figure out something.

"Ayame? Why did you stop, the art room is all the way on the other side of the building." Kagome asked confused. "Aya-Oh, hi Inuyasha." Kagome waved her little hand.

Ayame froze. "Shit, shit What the hell was wrong with me, I shouldn't have stopped! Fuck! Fucke me! What the hell is wrong with me!" Ayame cursed at herself in her head. She knew she couldn't turn away from the gang for long. She'd have to turn arpuond any minute. Yup, any minute now. She began walking the opposite way.

"Ayame? Where are you going, the art room is this way remeber?" Kagome was now very confused.

Ayame turned around with a fake smile. "Right!" She said hitting her forehead with her palm. "Silly me. I must have forgotten." Miroku took her hand. (You know to ask her to bare his child.) Ayame pulled her hand away, she knew he was Sango's boyfriend. And with that even if he was a perverted creep, he was still Sango's.

"Why not let him touch you, everyone else has." Kouga said with jelousy and rage. 'FUCK ME!' he cursed at himself for that comment.

Everyone's eyes bulged out and mouths' made a big 'O' (Like: OoO) , Kagome's and Ayame's from anger! "Kouga what the hell is the matter with you!" Kagome snapped.

SLAP!

Ayame's hand striked his face. Her eyes were full of tears. She had one hand on her messanger bag as she ran. She didn't care where she went, she just wanted to get away from that bastard. To think she was actually going to forgive him for that kiss-and-run thing he pulled off. Ayame ran into a 'Girl's Washroom'. (Which is a bathroom) She made sure no one was there, then she went into a stall and started sobbing almost silently to herself. How could he say that to her? Thinking she was some kind of slut! How could he say such a derogatory comment! Ayame heard the washroom door open. She heard shoes making little sounds on the floor.

"Ayame? Kouga was so out of line back there! Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried about her friend. She looked under the stalls for Ayame's feet. Ayame opened her stall door and wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, are you alright? I have no idea what got into him."

Ayame nodded yes. "Hai, I'm fine." She said sticking her face into the sink and washing it with water to wash away the redness from her eyes. She sniffled.

"Are you sure? Kami, what an ass." Kagome walked closer and put her hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'm okay." Ayame said getting her messanger bag out of the stall she had been in."I just want to forget about all this." Forget about it? Yeah right! Ayame could never ever forget the hurtfull words Kouga had just told her.Kagome nodded, but she also knew she wouldn't forget either. "Let's go, I already missed art by now, I have to get my history books." The two girls walked out of the washroom.

"Ayame?" Asked a voice from behind. They both turned around to face the person. It was Ms. Harris, the new age hippie art teacher. "Ayame we missed you in class. I was hoping you would draw something for the year book cover. I hope you don't mind, but I showed the head mistress your art and she loved it. She was hoping you could design a year book cover for this year." Ms. Harris said. She wasn't Japanese, she was American, but she spoke Japanese perfectly. She had long honey blonde hair that was always in a bun. It was straight. She always wore a long skirt and a little art apron on which had different colors of paint on it. She was one of the nicest people you could ever meet and she never yelled. "I'd really love it if we could work on it tomorrow."

Ayame nodded yes. "Sure, thank you. I'm sorry for missing class, I wasn't feeling to good." She lied.

"That's okay. Are you fine now? Do you need to go to the nurce?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Good then. Tomorrow during art class we'll get started-oh I'm sorry, hello Kagome." Ms. Harris noticed the innocent dark haired girl behind Ayame.

"Hello Ms. Harris. How are you?" Kagome asked being as polite as possible, but she didn't really need to. She was always polite.

"Enjoying life. I hope you are too. You are too young to be wasting your lifes misserable." Ms. Harris smiled her sweet, humble smile.

"Hai. Life is just great." Kagome fibbed for once! Life wasn't fine. Kouga had basixly called Ayame a slut to her face, and all she could do is yell.

"Good, good, well I hope to see you girls around. I better get back to my class." Ms. Harris said as she flashed them her humble smile and left to her class room.

Ayame turned alittle happier seeing Ms. Harris. She didn't know Ms. Harris very well but when she first met her, she seemed like a wonderful person with such a young soul. But even with that nice news that she would do the year book cover on her first year of boarding school, she couldn't forget what Kouga had said to her. Whether he meant or not, he called her a slut, something she was defently not, and that could never be forgotten or forgiven.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know you are so excited about this chapter! I am too! I'm sorry for and grammar, and speeling errors, but I was in a rush, and no story is perfect right! So enjoy!

Until the next chapter! LEAVE REVEIWS!


	8. Everything Lost Is Always Found

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Eight:

¤¥¤•°¤-Everything Lost is Always Found-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-Written By: Wendae-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

Claimer: I own Jubilee, Bradley (I don't think I'll use him again), Riku (from like the third chapter), and Yasashuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters exept the ones up top.

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, better grammar, and better vocabulary! Also some new ideas and twists in this little mind of mine. So let's see, we left off with Kouga calling Ayame a slut, or did he:thinks: yea, and so on and so on. So let's see where my writting takes us today. It's 7:57 PM 4/6/2005 and our story begins.

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¤¥¤•°¤-Everything Lost is Always Found-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Yesturday was Horrible for Ayame. She just wanted to forget about it. And the only way to forget about was to put her mind on something else. And Jubilee was just the person to call when you wanted to think of something else. She'd put a thousand thoughts in your head and make you forget about whatever you thought before she talked to you. Jubilee lay with her belly down on the fluffiness of the pillow under her, reading a magazine and talking to Ayame.

"Yeah, so then he told her the bad news. She's still in that room of hers, it is so sad!" Jubilee turned a page as she played with a little wave of hers. "So any ways, he was like-Aya? Earth to Aya! Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today." Jubilee observed a little lock of hair.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Ayame said snapping back to reality. Obviously Jubilee wasn't doing a good job at making Ayame forget about what had happened the other day. "Um...Ihave to go to the art room room. Will you be okay alone? I mean, you're not really supposed to be here." Ayame picked up her pink messanger bag.

"Cha, cha, I'm not a child. I can sneak around." Jubilee flipped another page.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." Ayame said and left down the halls. She finally came to the art room. It was big. Art supplies scattered all over, long, thick, tables. Ms. Harris looke up from her table where she was painting something. "Hi Ms. Harris." She said in a soft, shy voice.

"Hello Ayame, come and sit." She said patting a seat next to her. The room was empty. It was just her and Ms. Harris. "Now, let's get started. Well, the Head Mistress thought maybe you could draw something unique. But she wasn't very specific. So I took some of the old stuff you gave me and made a collage." Maybe you could redo them in a smaller painting, or drawing." Ms. Harris brought over a big board that had some of Ayame's drawings on it. "Here. Now we can work on this together for fun. It should be nice." Ms. Harris observed the collage. It was actually nice.

Ayame smiled. "Okay. Are we going to sketch first or free paint it?" She took a pencil out of her messanger bag.

"We should start with a sketch don't you think?" Ms. Harris placed a peice of paper in front of Ayame so she could draw.

Ayame sketched out the outer layers and worked her way to the inside of the paper, drawing little animes, and writtinf materials. She was finished sketching after a while. In the middle, in grafittie she wrote the schol name and year. It looked perfect. All they had to do was paint and it was complete...It had been an hour since they had started the little project. They both heard a comotion outside. Ayame added a little more paint to a certain part and then went out side with Ms. Harris.

"Yeah, he totally kicked ass!" Ayame heared a girl say.

"Yeah, guy are so totally imature." She heard another girl whisper.

Well, obviously there had been a fight. And two guys were involved from the clues heard. Ayame looked over to Ms. Harris who was talking to a pretty beat up guy. Alot of teachers were there. They had told the kids to clear the way, but some still stayed. ayame unrolled her sleeves. In front of her popped up Yasashuki. His eyes sparkling. Ayame giggled as she noticed something. "Um, I'm guessing you were invloved in the fight." She kept her self from giggling.

"How'd you know." He asked.

"You have a foot print on your forehead." She giggled. "So much for peaceful." She joked.

Yasashuki rubbed his forehead in an attempt to get the foot print off. Ayame giggled.

"Shima, get your butt over here." Yelled the gym teacher.

Yasashuki Shima was his full name. He looked at the gym teacher, then back to Ayame. "I better go." He said and went to the teacher who had called him.

Ayame went back inside the art room, she saw no need to stay out in the halls. She sat down where she was working before and thought. She wondered what had caused the fight. It was probally none of her buisness, but she thought about. And she had come to one conclusion, she had no idea! Ms. Harris walked in and placed her self next to Ayame. "I think this is all I can do for now, I'll come back tomorrow and work on the rest." Ayame said putting her messanger bag.

"That's fine, tomorrow it is. Good bye Ayame." Ms. Harris said as she tucked a lose peice of her blonde, American hair behind her pale ear. Ayame nodded and left the room. She walked up the tons of stairs, adn through the tons of hallways till she got to her room. she opened the door and found Jubilee and Kagome talking. They both turned to see who had entered.

"Hi Ayame." Kagome greeted her friend.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Ayame put her messanger bag down on the floor and trew her jacket onto her bed. "Knowing my sister, I hope nothing bad." She joked. She threw herself onto her perfectly clean bed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Jubilee said sarcasticly. "We're just talking. Nothing harmful about that." Jubilee sighed. "How can you stand being trapped here all the fucking time. It' drving me off the walls!" Jubilee played with her gum.

"Welcome to my life." Ayame said as she covered her face with her hands. She removed her hands. "I wish i could sleep and never wake up again." Ayame groaned.

"No you don't." Kagome interrupted. "Life is beautiful-wait, i'm turning into Ms. Harris now!" Kagome joked.

"Who is she? Is like one of those weird hippie people or something?" Jubilee said flipping the page of a new magazine.

"Hai. But she's actually really nice." Kagome said. "Shit, I forgot to get my Chem book. can somone open the door for me my nails are wet." Kagome got up and blew on her newly polished nails. Each one had a different design, it looked pretty good.

Ayame sat up. "It's okay I'll get, i'm free and I need something eventful to do anyways." Ayame offered not knowing what she was getting into.

"Wait but-" Kagome caught herself, this would be the perfect time for Kouga and Ayame to make up. "Um...never mind. Okay, thanks, the room number is 206. It's in wing D, do you know where it is?" Kagome asked with hope.

"Yeah, I think I passed it like tons of times." Ayame said. She was clueless, she either didn't know, or forgot that Kouga was in the same dorm as Inuyasha and Miroku. Ayame got up off the bed ready to get the Chemestry book.

"Is there any chance that I could hook up with some really hot guy for the remainder of the time?" Jubilee asked with bordom in her throat. She was now playing with a wavy, light lock of hair.

"Jubilee, you need to chill. You can't always hook up with someone." Ayame said annoyed now. She opened the door.

"God you're such a virgin!" Jubilee said. she ignored Ayame's rolling of her eyes.

"What ever, I'm leaving." Ayame said and slammed the dor behind her.

Ayame walked down a few halls and finally got to wing D. Now all she had to do was find the room number. 200, 201, 202, damn how many more to go? Finally! 205, **206!** She had found it. Okay, now knocking. She hit the door lightly with her fist. No one answered. Then she hit it harder. Still no one. She twisted the door knob and it opened. "Hello? Inuyasha? Anyone?" Ahe asked as she entered uninvited. She looked down on the counter where she saw Kagome's Chem. book. The fact the 'Kagome' was written all over it gave it away. Well she got what she came for.

Ayame picked up the book. But what was this? Under it was an old looking, folded paper with Ayame's name on it. she picked it up. Why did it look so familure? She opened it and her eyes bulged out. It was it! It was the note! The one she thought Sango had lost. Shit! Who the fuck could have read it! Kami, this wasn't good. She crumble the paper in her hands, picked up the Chem. book she came for and was about to storm out when she was caught in between the door and KOUGA! (Looking fucking hotter than ever may I add!)

"You?" they both said at the same time.

"What are you-" Kouga began till he was cut-off.

"Kagome's Chem. book." Ayame said with her head down. "I'd better go." She said trying to move her feet. '_Fuck me! This really sucks!_' Ayame thought. She wanted to die right there. Or at least run away, but Kouga was blocking her way, her only way, out.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Kouga said almost sound sencerly. But he really did mean it. "I didn't mean what I said the other day."

"Fine." Ayame said without bothering to look at him.

"No it's not, you can't even look at me."

She looked up. "Now I'm looking at you." Ayame finally saw and open spot, slid through and walked down then hall. She held back tears. She didn't know whether she should forgive Kouga or not.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sat on her bed, pleased with herself. She thought her plan was perfect. Kouga would probaly get the door and he would say how sorry he was, etc. Then Ayame and him would live happily ever after right? WRONG! Ayame hadn't even thought about forgiving him till now. Kagome sighed, once more pleased with herself and her thoughts. It would be perfect. You could swere Kagome thought she was cupid or something. The only way she could be cupid was if she used bullets. Arrows weren't really her thing, and obviously niether was she at match making.

Ayame came in, quietly. She put down the Chemestry book and shoved the note in her school uniform pocket. "There's your book." Ayame said in a plain voice.

This told Kagome things didn't go well. "Well, did anything happen on the way?" ask Kagome hoping the Ayame would blab something.

"No," Ayame fibbed. '_Fuck me, Now' i'm lying to my friends, this isn't right._' Ayame thought. but she kept her mouth shut. "Actually," Ayame beggan, but changed her mind again.

Kagome's eyes widened with hope.

"I did find hair in my peaches. But it was from this morning." Ayame lied agaim.

Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Oh," she said not really caring. "Nothing else?"

Ayame hesitated. Jubilee came out of the bathroom hearing the whole conversation. "Don't be such a virgin Aya and spill the crime." Jubilee said walking toward the mini fridge. "Well,"

"First of all there's nothing wrong with being a virgin Jubilee. And my virginity is none of your fucking buissness-"

"Wrong, your virginity is my fucking buissness, I'm your sister. And that gives me the right to make fun of you for being such a kami damed virgin."

"Well excuse me for respecting myself. But unlike you I happen to care about who the hell I fuck. And if I want to save myself for the right person, then I fucking can."

"Yeah, which is what makes you even more of a virgin, I bet you can't even french can you?"

"I can fucking too. UGH! You know what, I don't care what you have to say about me being a virgin, you can just suck my tounge!"

"Oh, and I'm sure I'll be the first one to do that." Jubilee teased with a pleased smile on her face knowing she had won this sisterly battle. Kagome watched the 2 fight with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. And her eyes wide going back and forth to each Lang sister.

"Ugh! that's not true!"

"Oh really, then who did you let suck your tounge?"

"You can't really suck tounges." Ayame said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject you virgin. Who's tounge did you suck, and who sucked yours?" Jubilee still wore the pleased smile.

"You don't have to know!"

"Ha! Because your such a virgin, isn't that right?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it! If it's not then tell me who."

"I don't have to."

Tell me."

"Kouga okay! Are you happy!" Ayame and Kagome both gasped. Ayame slapped her hand onto her mouth. "See what you gone and done! Kami, Jubilee, you just had to make everything worse!" Ayame argued as she left and slammed the door behind her.

Jubilee started laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked Kagome. So something had happened, then it hit her. That's why Kouga basicly called Ayame a slut, because he was jelous! Kagome looked down at Jubilee who was rolling around on the floor laughing. "Fuck me!" Kagome yelled. "That's it."

"Where are you going?" Jubilee asked holding her stomach and laughing.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said. From out side the door she could still here Jubilee laughing her fucking ass off at Ayame, her virgin of a sister.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ayame sat alone at a cafeteria table. She had a small bag of chocolate chips and she pourded some on the table and started flicking them in all directions. She sat there, mumbling to herself like an idiot, cursing at herself for loosing her cool, and spilling the beens about Kouga sucking her tounge once or twice, if it were even possible to suck tounges. And it wasn't, not that it mattered anymore. Jubilee ruined everything. As usual, it was expected of her. "fuck me, this is just great." Ayame cursed at heself. "That bitch. I can't believe what I just did." Ayame felt the table move. Some one had sat down there. She looked up from her pile of chocolate chips. It was Yasashuki.

"It's you." She said not meaning it to come out rudely.

He looked away from his book at the familure voice. "Oh sorry Ayame, I couldn't see your face from the pile of...chocolate chips." He said looking hotter than ever.

"The foot print is gone" Ayame joked. Little did she know that from afar Kagome was watching. She knew this was her moment to inerrupt. Ayame looked up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled widley, "Will you excuse us, I need my friend" Kagome sai pulling on Ayame's arm.

"Ow, not so rough." Ayame said as Kagome yanked hard and dragged her up the stairs. "What's your problem, kami, everyone's out of control today." Ayame complained beeing draged upstairs. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just, thought you didn't like the guy." Kagome lied.

"That's not it, Kagome what are you up to?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mean while, Jubilee was bored. Which wasn't very good considering it was Jubilee. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants she had gotten at hot topic that hugged her hips, and her favorite Victoria's Secret black and pink, laced, pushup bra, no shirt. Her usual wear. She drank a cup of milk which was extremly odd, she must have been on drugs or something because Jubilee never drank milk. The thought of her virgin sister admitting to being a virgin, and saying that she sucked tounges with her made her smile, it was funny how oppisite the two sisters were.

Jubilee was outragous, craved, crazy, fun, out going, and was up for anything you threw at her. Ayame was shy, sometimes odd, other times dark, she wasn't very outgoing, or as fun and crazy as Jubilee was. ayame had always been the calm and collective girl who minded her own. But Jubilee could never be like Ayame and Ayame could never be like Jubilee. It was odd.

Jubilee heard the dorr open. She swallowed her milk in a quick gulp and made a face from the harsh way it went down. Then she froze. Kouga stood in the door way, doesn't any one knock anymore? She looked at Kouga then down at her chest, she checked to see if she still was shirtless, and she was. Kouga stoof frozen too. Jubilee for once smiled shly. "Wow, usually they buy me dinner first." Jubilee joked trying to kill the ackward scilence.

Kouga quickly turned around. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here." He said.

Jubilee picked one of Ayame's shirts off the ground and slid it on her arms. She walked over to the door and closed it. "It's okay, you should be blessed with my flashing." Jubilee joked as she struggled with the shirt. It was backwards, then upside down, 'Fuck you shirt,' Jubilee thought. The door opened once more. 'Fuck me not again!' Jubilee thought. Then she heard a gasp.

It was Ayame and Kagome walking in the right place at the wrong time, "I'm sorry," Ayame said quietly. The sight: Kouga and Jubilee in the same room, Jubilee with her shirt off looking like she almost had it off. "I'm sorry, sorry," Ayame said again. She opened her mouth to say word but they wouldn't come out. Kagome was in the hall way shakking her head, once again her plan backfired. "Okay, I'm gonna go." Ayame said she tried to turn around quickly but ran into the wal. She held her elbow and clasped her fore head. "OW!" were her last words as she closed the door.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to start working on some of my other stories too, people are dieing for their updates. I'll be back ASAP, most likely this weeek end, with a new chappie! It's now 10:27 PM 4/13/2005 and I'm done my story!**_


	9. How Does It Feel

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Nine:

¤¥¤•°¤-How Does It Feel-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-Written By: Wendae-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer: I own Jubilee, Bradley (I don't think I'll use him again), Riku (from like the third chapter not sure I'll use him again either), and Yasashuki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters exept the ones up top.**

**A/N: Hey, i know you guys have been waiting for one of my long chapters who's titles have nothing to do with the titles. And Here it is! I'm happy everyone likes my story. It will soon be changed to M for MATURE because of come 'content' that will not be suitable for youngsters! Sorry, but it's true. Okay, so let's get back to our little story of love, jelousy, betrail, and more love, I still need to make room for some sex scenes, oh, i'm sorry, I mean 'LEMONS' ok. I'll warn you before a lemon comes on okay? Please reveiw. And I would love to thank all my readers for your awesome reveiews! You are what makes write more.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jubilee heard the door open. She swallowed her milk in a quick gulp and made a face from the harsh way it went down. Then she froze. Kouga stood in the door way, doesn't any one knock anymore? She looked at Kouga then down at her chest, she checked to see if she still was shirtless, and she was. Kouga stoof frozen too. Jubilee for once smiled shly. "Wow, usually they buy me dinner first." Jubilee joked trying to kill the ackward scilence._

_Kouga quickly turned around. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here." He said._

_Jubilee picked one of Ayame's shirts off the ground and slid it on her arms. She walked over to the door and closed it. "It's okay, you should be blessed with my flashing." Jubilee joked as she struggled with the shirt. It was backwards, then upside down, 'Fuck you shirt,' Jubilee thought. The door opened once more. 'Fuck me not again!' Jubilee thought. Then she heard a gasp._

_It was Ayame and Kagome walking in the right place at the wrong time, "I'm sorry," Ayame said quietly. The sight: Kouga and Jubilee in the same room, Jubilee with her shirt off looking like she almost had it off. "I'm sorry, sorry," Ayame said again. She opened her mouth to say word but they wouldn't come out. Kagome was in the hall way shakking her head, once again her plan backfired. "Okay, I'm gonna go." Ayame said she tried to turn around quickly but ran into the wall. She held her elbow and clasped her fore head. "OW!" were her last words as she closed the door._

"No, Aya." Jubilee called, but the door shut.

"Ayame are you okay?" Asked Kagome. Ayame ahd her head down. She thought Ayame was crying but she heard something else. Ayame was...laughing. She was against the door, laughing. "Are you high or something?" Kagome asked. Ayame kept laughing.

"My--sister--is a--a--cradle robbin' perv!" Ayame laughed. Kagome started to giggle a little, then it turned into a laugh. Jubilee opened the door. She saw the twoo laughing.

"Ayame what's so funny?" Jubilee asked. "It wasn't what it looked like. kouga came looking for, well one of you two. Aya stop laughing."

Ayame laughed harder. "My sister---the cradle robbing perv!" Ayame squeeked.

"What?" Jubilee giggled. Then she started laughing too. Kouga appeared.

Kouga lifted an eye brow. "O---kay?" He started "I'll come back later." He said leaving the girls laughing on the floor. He shook his had at their weirdness.

After the girls stopped laughing so hard, they went back into the dorm room, where they belonged. They told Sango the whole story. She cracked up harder than all of them. It was almost night time. Another day wasted. But there was a little fun involved.

"Alright, I leave in like a week. We have to do something." Jubilee said.

"Says the craddle robbing perv." Joked Ayame.

"Says the virgin." Jubilee joked back. She then sighed. One week till America. The country with all the drugs and alcohol she could get her addicted little hands on. Jubilee was serious for once. She wanted to spend time with her sister before she left to what she thought was the best country, only because of the alcohol and drugs she could score. But this wasn't to time to think of all that. Ayame was the only person Jubilee ever cared about, and who cared about her back. They were sisters, and once Jubilee went to America, she would forget all about Ayame. "No, but seriously Aya, I want to spend time with you befor I go."

"Jubilee, being serious? That's a first." Ayame joked picking up some cloths off the ground. "Jubilee what are you doing?" Ayame asked as she dumped the clothing into a purple hamper.

Jubilee was playing around with her cell phone. "I'm trying to have phone sex. I've been locked up for so long in here, and if I can't have sex then the closest thing is phone sex." Jubilee said plainly. She started clicking buttons

Ayame, Sango and Kagome made a face. Ayame just had to speak for all of them. "Eww, Jubilee. That's fucking disgrossting!" She said. she heard a gasp out of Jubilee. "What? Please don't tell me you've already started."

"Aya, where's the park arounf here?" Jubilee asked not bothering to look up from her phone.

"I 'unno. I don't recognize all t he streets around here." Ayame said turning to Sango and Kagome.

"There's one not to far from here, why?" Sango asked curiously.

"Riku says he'll meet me and i'm tired of not having contact with any males."

"Isn't kouga enough?" Ayame joked. "You can't leave yet," Ayame beggan seeing Jubilee getting ready. "It's not dark out yet." If Jubilee was ever to leave, it was only suppposed to be when it was dark out, so she wouldn't be noticed.

"Too bad, then just come with me. Make it less obvious." Jubilee sugested. "Just act like we're going down for a midnight snack and make a run for it." Jubilee was putting on Ayame's combatboots and had cigarette in her mouth and her small pink polka-dotted cellphone in her hand while trying to lace the boots.

"Hey those are mine." Ayame whined.

Jubilee shrugged. "Get over it." Jubilee looked out the window. No way she could get down there. It was like 10 storie up. She'd have to use a door. "Hmm, well the windows out. Please you guys, just this once! C'mon, I'm leaving soon. For me?" Jubilee pleeded.

Ayame looked back at Kagome and Sango. They didn't seem to mind. They both nodded at Ayame. She rolled her eyes at Jubilee. "Fine, fine, but we're not staying. We'll walk you out and you can sleep on the street for all I care."

"Alright you virgin no need to get your panties all up in a bunch!" Jubilee said annoyed with that last comment.

"I might change my mind if you don't stop actin up." Ayame argued.

"Alright MOM, I'm sorry." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

The girls got ready. Ayame got TOO ready if you ask me. She had on all black cloths. she zipped up her hoody, lifted her hood, and put on dark sunglasses. "I'm not getting caught." She told herself out loud.

"Kami, Ayame, we're not stealing a jewel, we are going out side onto a playgroud a few blocks away. Don't you think you went a little overboard." Kagome asked kinda freaked and trying to hold back a laugh or two.

"Trust me, with Jubilee you can't be prepared enough." Ayame said.Jubilee giggled in the background knowing what was going to happen next, the mini stories! "I mean when I was 7 she told me she'd make me bangs, and you know what she tried to do? She took a lighter and held it to my hair. She burned off exactly and inch till my uncle dumped water on me." Jubilee laughed harder. "And my Alexandra, my uncles girlfriend, had a very expensive vase. And Jubilee claimed to accidently dropped the hammer she was holding on it. It was actually funy. But trust me, you can't be prepared."

"Oh i love that story." Jublee said loving herself. They all stood up. "Can we go now?" Jubilee was anxious to get out of that room.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, let's go." Ayame said tightning her hood. She opened the door and stuck her head out. She loked left and right about three time before Jubile stopped rolling her eyes and pushed out into the hall way. "Hey I wasn't-"

"Shut up and move." Jubilee groaned.

Ayame gave her sister a death glare behind her dark shades. she turned around and ran into a wall. "ow!" She tried to whisper " I can't see." Ayame said fixing her dark shades. Sango, Jubilee and Kaome all shook their heads at Ayame. She squinted behind her glasses to see better. "Okay, clear" she whisperd going from wall to wall like she was playing spies or something. She kept on shifting as her two friends and sister walked calmly down the hall, ignoring Ayame's stupidity. Just a little more and they would down stairs, free at last.

SLAM!

Ayame felt herself run into someone. She heard three small gasps in the background. Apparently, she had knocked the WOMAN down along with her. Ayame paniced in her head. She took off her dark shades and gasped too. "Head mistress!" She gasped out loud.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, short i nkow. Sorry about that. I'll be back with a Kouga chapter soon. i just have so much work lately. But only three months of school left. What a releif. Soon I'll pull allnighters and write more chapters! Or maybe another story because I'm sure I'll be done all mine by then, or atleast I hope.


	10. Look At The Bright Side

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Chapter Nine:  
¤¥¤•°¤-Look At The Bright Side-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-Written By: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just in this chapter) Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any inuyasha characters.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry It took so long to update just a tiny chater, and it didn't even have Kouga in it. But it's just school! i'm glad I only have like 40 days left or something. Any ways, I haven't had time also because i've been fighting with all my friends because some of them are back stabing bitches who can't keep a secret. But enough of that, I know you really want a story. Not just some lame explanition on why I hope some of my friends die and burn in hell. Any ways, the story must go on.

* * *

­­­­­­­­**¤¥¤•°¤-Look At The Bright Side-¤°•¤¥¤ **

Sango, Ayame, Kagome, and Jubilee sat on sperate chairs string at the wall of the Head Mistress's office. The Headmistress was of course head of the girls department. And was also incharge of every girl on the campus. Boys had nothing to do with her exept for when they were caught in a girl's dorm after hours.

It was one thing to have a male in a female dormroom after 7pm but it was another thing to try to sneek out after it was time for every male and female to return to their dorms after their classes and extra activities. Ayame had her head hanging down with her big glasses over her eyes. she looked almost asleep. Sango rested her head on her chin. Kagome layed her head back, thinking of how deep she was. Jubilee was cool. She was observing her prefectly manicured hands. The Head Mistress walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Well girl, what do you have to say for yourselfs?" Asked the Head Mistress as she sat her boney ass down in her big chair and observed each girl. She tapped her fingers together like a villan.

"Well, i'd like to say something," Jubilee began. The Head Mistress nodding indicating that she could speak. "They had nothing to do with it. It was all me. So If you're going to get anyone in trouble then it should be me, not them." Jubilee maturley took the blame.

The head Mistress cocked an eye brow. "I'm guessing you're not a student here, I've never seen your face before."

"Well then you should be blessed." Jubilee tried to turn the mood up, but it wasn't working. "Um...yea, I'm Ayame's sister. Jubilee. I'm not a student."

"I see," The Head Mistress said. "Well, Ms. Lang why don't you enlighten me with your story." She tested. "Girls I want you to go straight to your dorm, I'll talk to Jubilee Lang over here." The Head Mistress waved them away.

**--Ayame, Sango and Kagome--**

Ayame sighed heavy as she flopped onto her fluffy bed. She felt bad for getting her friends in trouble. "You guys, I'm really sorry." Ayame said into her pillow.

"It's okay I'm used to getting in trouble any way." Sango said as she too threw herself onto her cumfy bed. "It's not your fault."

"Yea, but it was Jubilee's and she's my sister. I guess I just feel guilty." Ayame pulled the covers over head, not bothering to change her uniform. She took a hard sniff at her sweet scented pillow.

"I just want to sleep." Kagome whined into her pillow.

The girls heard laughter and two female voices in the hallway. But wait? Was up with the laughter? It was probally some actual smart people sneaking out. Unlike them, they were stupid enough to get caught. But it was ayame's fault. Who the fuck told her to wear big sunglasses? The door knob jiggled. Ayame sat up hoping it was like some smuggler coming for them and not who she thought. But there was no luck. Or maybe there was. The Head Mistress came in with a smile.

"You girls are in luck." The Head Mistress began. "Ayame you are lucky to have such a sister. I'll let you girls off. But you must do one thing. You have to join the work program for a month. It's better than calling all of your parents up." The Head Mistress closed the door and left.

"Thats it? that's all we get after what we did?" Sango asked no one in paticular.

"Your lucky I'm a pro at getting out of shit." Jubilee said as she flooped down next to Ayame and pulled on the fuzzy covers. "All you gotta do is work. No stirngs."

"Jubilee, you got us in this shit for nothing. I rather die than work." Ayame complained as everyone got ready to sleep.

"Chillax Aya! You don't have to be such a bitch. Working isn't bad. Everyone works once in their lives. Maybe you'll learn a lesson."

"What lesson! Never have a sister? Thats fucked up Jubilee. You're just horny."

"Well did I get any? No! so go to fuckin bed you virgin."

"Again with the fucking virgin! AGH! i'm gonna kill someone!"

"Well do it out side!"

"I hate you."

"You know you love me, Aya"

And that was the end of it for now. The girl went to sleep. Jubilee didn't get to fuck around with Riku. And tomorrow, the girls would have to find their jobs out. Sure they had to work, but it wasn't so bad. At least they made money for it. And they did get off easy. Wow, Jubilee really does work magic! But it was her fault in the first place.

**--Morning--**

Sango was the first to wake. She yawned and kicked the side of each bed. "Wake up" she yawned at everyone. They all groaned as Sango kept trying to wake the m all up. It was a new day. And they had to find out what jobs they had.

"Jubilee," Ayame began still sleeping.

"Hmm," Jubilee groaned

"Please tell me thats your cell" Ayame groaned. The girls had their first laugh of the day and got up. With the exeption of Jubilee. "Come on lazy ass get ur fuckin self up and leave.

"Hey, you guys have to work not me. And at least you get to miss some classes 'cause of it." Jubilee said with the covers over her perfect little head.

They all got dressed (exept Jubilee) and made their way to the office. It wasn't a long walk. Just very tiring. It was 6am and none of them were ready for the day to begin. Even if they did have to work. Which made it worse.

"Excuse me, we're here for the work program. We didn't find out our assigned jobs yet." Sango said to the secretary.

The woman searched for some papers making a mess. "Ahh, here they are. Fill out these forms and we'll send you over to the places you need to be." She ordered nicely.

Sango handed each girl a file. "I work at Tokyo GoGo." Sango was happy with her job. Tokyo GoGo was one of the most popular stores in all Japan, or atleast in her parts of the city. " What you get?"

Kagome opened her file. "Ooo, I work at a day care. how cute. I love kids." She smiled as she took out a ball point pen to fill out her papers.

Ayame opened hers next. "Agh!" Ayame scoffed. "I have to work at some dinner. No fair! I must be jinxed or something! You guys get the good jobs!" She whinned.

Sango giggled. "It's not so bad. Free food." She reassured her friend.

"Yea, while you're out at the best store ever, I'm stuck cleaning tables and serving whinny children! and YOU!" she pointed at Kagome "You get to play with kids all day! And you actually like it." Ayame whinned again. Both Sango and Kagome sighed and ignored their whinny little friend and began to fill out their papers.

**10 minutes later...**

"Done." Announceed Sango. She looked over to ayame and Kagome who had also finished."Um, excuse me what do we do when we're done with our forms?" Sango asked not bothering to go up to the woman at her desk.

The woman serached around her desk some more and pulled out 3 small notes. She stuck her arm out so one of the girl could walk over and take the notes. "These are the addresses. Take one to where you belong and the managers will be waiting for you. Just hand them your forms and you'll get started."

"What about class?" Asked Ayame taking each note for the girls.

"You are excused for today. But your scheduels will change by tomorrow. You'll have them e-mailed to your student accounts and also in your student mail." The woman explained.

As the girls left the office, they each looked at their addresses. They were each at opposite sides of the city. They all sighed and went their seperate ways.

**--Ayame--**

Ayame arived at her so called "job". She observed the building. It wasn't bad. The building was pretty big. And had a sign that said "The Chill Grill". She opened the door and looked around. The place looked nice and clean. She saw a woman standing next to her in a worker's uniform.

"Ayame Lang?" The woman asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yes." She answered. The woman took the papers from her.

"I'm Kiya. So, I see you'll be working for us." She handed her a uniform." Put that on, and you can start today.

"What do I do?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Well, we need someone at the regester. And i heard your trust worthy." Kiya said. Ayame just nodded. "You can change in the bathroom. If you need anything, just knock on my office door." With thast said Kiya left.

Ayame thought it was kind of rude. She didn't show her around, or how to even work a register. But at one of the local dinners her uncle owned, she used to work with the registers. Her uncle was always working, even though the family all ready had tons of money from Ayame's grandfather's medcine that cured the disease. But he wasn't lazy. And liked working. Ayame was exactly the opposite. The only time she ever worked was when she wanted something, or as punishment.

Ayame did as she was told. She went into the bathroom and changed into black pants and a white button up shirt. It actually made her show her perfect figure more. And she didn't mind. The place was busy. Buzzing with orders and people talking.

A girl with colorful hair and nose tiny stud on her nose came up to Ayame who was looking at the buttons of the register. she had a workers uniform on and everything. Her colorful hair was twisted, and put up in two buns on either side of her pretty little head. "Your the new girl right?" She asked. "I'm Simara."

"I'm Ayame."

"So I'm guessing that bitch Kiya didn't even tall you a thing?...She does that to every newbe to test them. She's not so bad. but a big bitch when it comes to work." Simara explained. She moved a loose strand of her pink hair out of the way (She has tons of different colors in her hair)"So what'd you do to get here? i mean no one just comes to work. I've seen you in school before."

"My alcoholic sister wanted to sneak out so she could do some stuf with her boyfriend." Ayame explained.

Simara nodded slowly. "Kollness...Hey, Yasa!" Simara called to a young boy that Ayame couldn't get a look at. "Yasashuki, you know him right?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know he worked here." Ayame said confused. Yasashuki walked to them. "Hey,"

"Hey Ayame. When did you start working?"

"It's a long story." Ayame said not wanting to repeat herself.

"Simara, someone's complaining at your table about their drink."

"The one I spit in? God i hate those people." Simara rolled her light eyes. Ayame could tell by that last comment that she was defently gonna like it here. "I'll be right back." simara said as she walked toward a table of four teens. Two boys, two girls.

"My drink is flat. Fix it!" Ordered a girl with endless blonde hair. Everyone around her laughed. Yasashuki and Ayame stood and watched what would happen next.

"Oh of course." Simara said. She picked up the drink put the straw in her mouth, and blew into it making bubbles. The blonde gasped and gawked with a glare at Simara. "There. Now drink it or i'll kill you with my tea cup!" Simara said angry as she slammed the cup down on the table infront of the blonde. She walked over to Yasashuki and Ayame.

Yasashuki shook his head. "No wonder you get horrible tips." He joked. They all laughed. "so like it here so far?" He asked Ayame.

"I think I can stick around." She said uncertain.

"Yea, you should really stick around. You might even see me beat on a customer." Simara laughed.

"Can you do that?" Ayame asked.

"Hasn't stoped me before." Simara laughed but was actually serious.

It was only breakfast time. And it was going to be hours till the group's break. and not even 15 minutes into her job, Ayame had made one friend, and _found_ another. This was defently going to be exciting.

**--Break--**

Ayame, Simara, and Yasashuki sat a booth together. It was finally time for their break. Which ment no more dealing with stupid, annoying customers. Ayame wasn't realy hungry. After seeing how the food was cooked and smelling all that greese didn't really make any more hungry, ignoring the fact that she also missed breakfast. She zipped her orange soda. Her eyes focused on her straw. she played with it. Yasashuki observed her.

"You okay?' He asked.

"Huh...oh yea, just not hungry." She said letting go of her straw.

"Yea, so i want to ask you something." Yasashuki continued.

Simara roled her eyes "Well I lost my will to eat. I'm gonna pick on geeks." Simara said as she left the booth.

Ayame was confused. 'What did she mean?' She thought to herself. But she shook herself out of her thoughts. "What'd you wanna-" Ayame was cut off by lips. Yasashuki's lips. He tasted like something unexplainable. Something good. And by far he was a really good a kisser. His tounge massaged hers. For a second her mind raced with thoughts like 'What's happeneing' and even 'I wonder if he uses a really minty toothpaste. I taste it'. But then she returned the kissed. Yea, so what was it he wanted to ask her now?

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. But my school work has been getting in the way. I've been having so much lately! And to top it off my mom has been nagging me on why i've been failing all my tests lately and took away my disk. So I couldn't get any of my saved work. And I've been fighting with her alot. And I've been having problems too. I don't know, I've been depressed and have had writter's block. But now i know just the way to end this story and I'm planning on ending it with a few more chapters. So I'm sorry. 


	11. Is Something Wrong?

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Eleven**:

¤¥¤•°¤-Is Something Wrong-¤°•¤¥¤   
°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just in this chapter) Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara.

**A/N:** Okay to clarify somethings, yes it is a Kouga and Ayame fanfiction, as all of mine WERE but one got deleted by some hacking moron, and another is just about Rin and Kohaku. I have another story to replace the previous one I lost. So I'll just update this one till I get some reviews for my others.. Sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately. If you can even believe how much homework I got over this 4 day weekedn that I was going to use to catch up with my writting. I don't think i'll do much writting till school's over. I mean, my grades have been droping and I've been fighting with my mom for a while about it. But it's not my fault the work is so hard. Any wayz, I'm proud of myself for pulling all my grades up to As exept for math, that's a B. But still, they're good grades now. And I've been struggling to catch up with my classes since i've been like falling asleep in them. It's not my fault school starts so fucking early. i could rip someones head off. And i've been really pissed lately too. And I couldn;t take it out on my writting or else I'd write some really mean things or something. But Now, it's sunday and I have some time to spare before I finish my days worth of homework.

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-Is Something Wrong-¤°•¤¥¤ 

It was a brand new day. Rainy, but at least a new day. Ayame and her friends would only have to work for a few weeks, then they would be off to do as they please, woth the exeption of classes. Today was also supposed to be Jubilees last day till she headed for the United States. The land of drugs and alcohol! Ayame was both, woried and relieved. Woried about how Jubilee would be there. Yes high and drunk, Jubilee's perfect mix. But Something could always happen. After all, U.S.A. wasn't very strict. Sure many things were illegal, but no one followed the rules. And relived because Jubilee wouldn't be up her ass anymore. She wouldn't be sleeping in her bed. Taking up her room, hitting on her friends, getting them in trouble, watching her movies, using her lap top, and the most gross thing, using ayame's toothbrush when she didn't know about it!

Ayame opened a window to let the rain in. The rain soothed and calmed her a little. Jubilee came up from behind and shut it. "You're joking right? You wana kill us all?"

"It's just a little rain. i'm sure a bath wouldn't kill us." Ayame argued.

"Oh shut up and quit buggin'. I'm leaving soon and you're acting all bitchy." Jubilee argued back.

"Whatever. Atleast you're leaving." Atame murmered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Aya, you said something. Now what was it."

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"Whatever." Jubilee said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

...**Ayame At Work**

Simara sat on the counter chewing her gum, and not paying any mind to the customers. Ayame wondered how she didn't get fired with her attitude and rudeness. Simara was exciting though. She was unique, and no doubt very different from anyone else Ayame had met. Simara had very colorful hair which made her stand out, and a very horrible attitude toward people she hated. It go to the point where spit and licked people's food. Ayame found it gross and at the same time funny. She knew she didn't want Simara to serve her food ever, because who knew what she did to it.

"You know, I heard the chef had sex with someone on the grill." Simara said out of no where.

"Wouldn't they get their ass burned off?" Ayame thought outloud. As she lay her head down on the counter, tired and bored.

"I don't know. It just a rumor. You're right, they most likely would have gotten their asses burned." Simara said as she played with her gum, wrapping it around her finger and retracting it. "This job sucks. I'm going to go spit in some food."

"I wonder, how do you not get fired with all the things you pull off?" Ayame asked.

"That's a good thought. I guess I just don't get caught, or I lie the fuck about it. Or I just plain out use some kind of black mail that is most likely not true." Simara explained. "I'm good at that. So you and Yasa like a couple or what."

"I think the kiss explained it all." Ayame joked.

Simara let out a chuckle. "Right." The dinner door bell rung meaning a customer came in. In fact a group of people. Simara got up to serve them. "Oh, wait," she remebered "You start waitressing today don't you. Well today's your lucky day Aya, you get the bitches on the left of me."

Ayame stood up and tiredly walked up to the table. She pulled out her note pad and a pen. She didn't bother to look the people. "Hey, what can I get you?" She asked. She heard a familure giggle. Who better than her own enemy, kikyo and her group of sluts, along with...JUBILEE? "Jub, what the fuck are you doing here with her?"

"Free food Aya chill. Kikyo's actually pretty cool." Jubilee said.

Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Kkyo giggled. "Despite how much I hate you Ayame because of your dorkiness and your little friends...your sister how ever I don't hate. I guess geek skips a generation she joked." Kikyo joked.

Jubilee rollled her eyes. "Okay Kikyo, let's not start a fight. We'll just order."

"Fine." Kikyo agreed. She observed the menu as Ayame glared daggers at her. "Do you have anything with out fat, carbs, or sugar?"

"We have water." Ayame said angrily. Jubilee and kikyo's little gang laughed.

"Was that some kind of joke?" Kikyo asked.

"It was funy." Jubilee snickered.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just got fetch me an ice tea." She order.

"Us too." Ayame heard Kagura and Kana say.

"Fuck that, Aya, get me some fries and a burger...and oo, some coke." Jubilee ordered.

Ayame took their menus and hung their order for the cheif. She walked over to Simara, who was picking at her black nails. Her hair looked good in two buns on the side. Ayame stood infront of her. "Ugh, I can't stand Kikyo. And i canm't believe my sister is hanging out with her!" Ayame complained.

"That sucks. Wana spit in some drinks?" Simara offered.

"Nah, but you can spit in the ice teas. Kikyo and her little people ordered them." Ayame said. And before she knew Simara went to the back. most likely it was to spit in some food and drinks. Ayame heard the little bell ring again. Ayame slammed precious little head on the counter a few times before looking up. Her friends were there.

"Hey Aya." She heard Sango say. That was a first for calling her 'Aya'. Jubilee must have rubbed off on them already.

Ayame looked up. and put on a fake smile. "Hey. Arn't you supposed to be at work?" She asked both Sango and Kagome.

"It's something called a break. you know Aya, shouldn't you have one coming up soon?" Kagome asked. Great. Jubilee rubbed off on her too. Ayame could never imagine sweet little, more like a mom, Kagome turning just like Jubilee.

"We're waiting for our order bitch!" Kikyo growled.

"Fuck you slut!" Ayame growled back. She went over to get their orders and slammed them onto the table. Jubilee began munching on all her food. "There. Happy! Wait, Jub, arn't supposed to be on a plane out of my life?" Ayame sneered.

"Oh that, um...nah, looks like my friends have enough roomies. So I'll bunk with you for a while." She said with a mouthful of fries and her burger.

"What? No way! We already got in trouble because of you!" Ayame argued not caring who looked.

"Chillax sweety! I asked the head mistress to let me back in high school. She agreed." Jubilee said simply.

"But you should be a collage student! You can't go back to high school when you arleady graduated!" Ayame argued.

"Well I pulled alot of strings. Okay, calm down!" Jubilee said.

"Okay, what do you want? What do you want so I can get you out of my face?" ayame said now curious at how Jubilee could have pulled such strings.

"I want nothing from you lovely sister. Just know now you have a new roomie." Jubilee said and smilled up at Ayame who was furious.

"Kags, Sango? Arn't you going to say something?" Ayame hoped looking at her friends.

They both shrugged. "Fine jubs. You get your way this time. You best not ruin anything then." Ayame said turning around and going back to Kagome and Sango who were talking to Simara. "Can you beleive that fucking shit? What the fuck does she want from me? Since I was born she's wanted to make my life hell."

"Why don't you just make this shit bananas?" Simara suggested. No one knew what she meant.

"What the fuck are you talking about bananas?" Ayame asked.

"It just means make this time good. I mean she is your sister. What could be so bad about it?" Simara said for once looking at the bright side.

"She's right Aya. Jubilee is crazy, but she's your sister, and she's not so bad." Kagome said.

Ayame sighed in defeat. "I guess your right. But what the fuck did she do to get in high scholl again? Any ways, I don't think really think anything could cheer me up right now." Ayame sat her self up on the counter.

"Actually, there's a party tonight. Everyones going. Didn't you hear about it? Well, any way, when I say everyone, I mean everyone." Simara said.

"Hm...Kags, Sango, you going too?" Ayame aaked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." Sango answered for both of them.

"Alright, I can go." Ayame said.

"Awesome, 'cause I plan on stealing my brother' car." Simara smiled evily.

"Brother? You never said you had a brother." Ayame said.

"Oh, woops, I forgot to tell you..." Sango beggan, and smacked her head for forgeting. " Aya, guess who's sister you're friends with."

Simara blinked at them. "Kouga." She said.

Ayame shook her head thinking she was having some thoughts. "I'm sorry what?"

"Kouga...he's my brother." Simara said.

"What! Wait when me and Kouga were little I swear he never had a sister. He didn't even mention you. I'm sorry, is there another Kouga?" Ayame was completely dazed.

"No, just one Kouga. I think it's because I'm only his half sister. But we're pretty close. You sure he didn't mention me?" Simara was comfused along with Ayame. "...I guess it's like him to forget the people he loves." Simara tried to lighten the mood. "Wait, but he didn't mention you a few times to me I think. Wait, Jubilee...she's a big drunk right?"

Ayame nodded in confusion.

"Yeah, he did say some stuff about her and you. I don't remeber much but he did say he liked playing with you when you were little." Simara said. "I guess all this must have slipped my mind. Sorry, but isn't this akwardly awesome? Kami! i wonder what else we don't know about eachother." Simara wondered.

Ayame was still heavily confused. How could this be? Kouga had a sister? Since when? And Simara didn't even say anything to Ayame about her brother even mentioning her! Why was this bothering her so much? This party better be good because Ayame was just weirded out!

* * *

**A/N: **okay, I just wanted to add a big twist into this story. So far Ayame's life is just pretty sad. HEHE! Sorry If your confused, I'm a very confusing person! Sorry bout the boring chapters.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS AYAME AND KOUGA!**


	12. The Party Must Go Off

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Twelve**:

¤¥¤•°¤-The Party Must Go Off-¤°•¤¥¤   
°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara

**Disclaimer: **The song is "I Like" by Katy Rose. And original Inuyasha characters

**A/N:** Another Chapter! Okay, this is based on ayame and Kouga, yes, I'm a huge bitch for keeping you all hanging. But guess what, there's something in the middle of this! YASASHUKI! I love that name, it's so odd. But that's why I like it. any ways, you can't miss this chapter. i'm trying to make it good. Also, **Would you mind reading some of my new stories?** Their really not that bad at all! **When The Cities Sleep** is a good one!

Though this starts out **A and Y** it's actually **K and A**

**Warning: LEMON

* * *

**

¤¥¤•°¤-The Party Must Go Off-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame locked up the shop and closed, then locked the door behind her. Simara stood and waited for her so they could go. Ayame turned and started walking with Simara. They crossed a few streets till they finally got to talking. "So," Ayame tried to start a conversation, "If you knew I was the Ayame Kouga said a few stuff about, then why didn't you say anything?" Ayame wondered out loud.

"Well, I didn't exactly know till now. I mean he never said anything about you coming to the boarding school, or working or anything." Simara said simply. "Does it really bother you that much?" Simara acked as they both crossed another street.

"It doesn't bother me. I was just thinking out loud. Never mind. So anyways, the party." Ayame said changing subjects easily.

"Oh right, my bands playing." Simara said. "What are you wearing?"

"You have a band? What else is a suprise?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing else really. Not much detail needed. Ah, yeah, Yasa is supposed to meet us there. So what are you wearing?" Simara said while changing subjects over and over again.

"I'm not sure. I don't know."

"Let's head to my dorm and you can borrow something." Simara suggested.

Without noticing, the girls arrived at their school. They headed straight for Simara's dorm room. The room was different from any others that Ayame had seen. The whole room was dark. Everything was either, black, red, or purple. And a girl with very pale skin, dark hair up in a bun, and in a black hulter dress with black fishnet stockings and black heels, lay on a bed reading a magazine. On the cover it had A girl with tons of tatoos and peircings.

"Yo Katar. Whats up, you still need a ride?" Simara addressed the odd looking girl.

Katara looked up from her magazine. "Yo, I so need a ride. I can't stand walking in this shit." Katara complained pulling up her breast part of her outfit and then picking at it. Katara sat up noticing Ayame. "Hey, I'm Katara."

"Hi, I'm Ayame." Katara didn't seem as bad as she dressed. She seemed nice.

"What about this one for you?" Simara asked holding up a Glitter Boy 3 Layered black and purple skirt. It had cute jagged hems for each layer. "No wait. I got something." After a while of digging, Simara found it. She held up the cutest dress.

The dress had black corset top features. With white lace detailing on the shoulder straps and body, pyramid studs, D-ring accent, black lace-up sides and a back zip entry. The bottom was really layered, and it was pretty short. "Oh that's gorgeous on you. You should borrow this. And..." Simara beggan to dig around again. "...these." Simara held up T.U.K. White 12 Eyelet 3 Strap Buckle Boots.The white boot featured black contrast stitching, twelve eyelets with lace-up closure, three buckles with straps and side zip entry. They had 2 inch heels and 1inch toe. "Yeah, perfect."

Ayame tired them on. They fit her fine, both the dress and the boots. She looked in a mirror Katara and Simara had.

Katara lit up a cigaret. "Wow, that looks better on you than me or Simara." Katara complimented. She took another drag of her cigaret and blew out the smoke into the cinnamon incense scented air. Now it just smelled sick with the two smokes blending.

Ayame decided to keep the dress. She looked over her shoulder at Simara who had already gotten dressed. Simara wore a teeny, tiny mini dress that was black with tiny red stripes going up and down. It had tiny straps and she had jeans on under it of course, with some black, high boots.

"Okay lets go." Simara said.

* * *

...**Later**  
It didn't take long till they al got out of the car and got into the party. The room was packed and the speakers were thumping with techno/rave music. It was so loud that the cars vibrated. The group split up as they entered. Simara went over to where the DJ was to meet her band, Katara went off with her obviously, extra dark dyed hair, and cigarets, and Ayame went off to find who she could.

One beer and two cigarets later, Ayame caught up with Kagome and Sango who were with Inuyasha and Miroku. They all were packed even outside. It was dark and you could only see a few faces by the little colorful lights there were. Was this a house or a club? Ayame thought to herself. Out side it was a little cold but that didn't bother the gang. They were all talking instead of dancing. Ayame grabbed Sango's hand. "Come on, I wanna at least get drunk before I meet Yasashuki." She said. They wne through the crowd and got some more beer. Ayame finished the cup in no time.

"Kami, Ayame you really do want to get drunk." Sango joked as she chugged hers down as well. "You sure it's really safe to get drunk here any way?"

Ayame shrugged that last comment off. "I guess, but whatever. I just need to forget all about today." Ayame said taking another beer. She dragged Sango onto the dance floor. They were in the middle of it all. Ayame could smell so much beer and smoke, it intoxicated her every breath. She was alittle out of it.

Simara stepped upto the mic on the stage. The music had stopped. Simara struck the strings on her guitar hard. Then created a beat. she began to sing and then the rest of her band joined in. She began to sing.  
"I wanna live before I die  
so don't say I have to cry on  
one more freezing floor  
I ask you to open the door  
and see how things could have gone  
The reason that it took so long  
before you could figure out  
that for so long I was about to break  
and there were no arms to keep me  
from harming me and now I'm searchin back to see  
how I never tried to ask for some sympathy  
'cause no- nobody wants to ride with me too far  
'cause I might trip away  
but in your arms I'd rather stay

You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I li-li-li-li-li-li-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
You might just turn into something I

Want to dream about  
Something I can't live withouit  
My foot is in your hand  
I want you to understand  
how I could be confused  
right after being used  
but still your here in spite  
when I close my eyes to dream at night  
I've gotta keep my pants on  
I gotta check my pulse before I've gone too far away  
to hurt so i think I'll stay around to hear ya breath  
saying all those words to me  
unraveling my fantasy  
while I drink my oleander tea

You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I li-li-li-li-li-li-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
You might just turn into something I liii... Yea-yea-ea-ea-ea-aa  
You might just tur into something I like  
You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I l-i-ke"

Ayame felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Yasashuki. She smiled. "Hey," Then she turned back to Sango. Sango nodded knowing what she meant.

"Who's your ride home incase I leave early?" Sango asked, it sounded like a questions Kagome would most likely ask.

"I'll manage to find one if your not here." Ayame said. She pulled Yeasashuki into a dark room. It smelled of even more smoke from the previous people. Ayame kissed him with full tounge contact. She lowered them onto the unknown bed without breaking the kiss. Yasashuki flipped them so he was on top. His hand went up the skirts of the dress Simara lent to her.

Ayame thought she was ready. She was tired of Jubilee teasing her, calling her a virgin and addressing her by it. But it was still no reason to give it all away. She didn't know Yasashuki as well as she thought she did. At least she wasn't sure she did. She could hear Simara still singing in the background. Ayame closed her eyes in regret. It was her who wanted this all, she wanted them in a room, together, and doing this. Ayame put her finger tips on his lips stopping him. It was so dark and She hoped he didn't look at her the wrong way. "I'm sorry," Ayame regretted. "I thought I was ready, but I guess I'm not." Ayame said. She felt Yasashuki's wieght come off her. She coulddn't see him.

"No, you're ready...I'm just not the right guy." He said gently. And that's house Yasashuki and Ayame broke it off. She didn't realise he left till she saw a little light coming from the crack of the open door. Ayame steppout of the room and fixed her shoe. She felt her head run into _someone's_ hard lower chest. She looked up. It was who else but...Kouga, who she hadn't seen for a while.

Who looked at her in confusion and disbeleive. Little, innocent Ayame...in a room...with a boy? Nope, not possible. "Did you-just-"

"What?" Ayame cut him off knowing what he was thinking. "No, it's not what you think! I didn't-"

"Look I don't need to know your buissness." Kouga said. He turned and walked away.

Ayame stood there. Thinking, and obsorbing what had just happened. Did Kouga really think she was so easy that she would go loose her virginity in a room, in a house party. Where anyone could just walk in when ever the hell they pleased? Ayame didn't know how long she stood there like an idoit, just thinking when the biggest party of the year was all around her. She couldn't let Kouga think that of her. Ayame pushed, and shoved through the crowd of dancers till she got to Kouga who was talking to some girl with glasses. She was pretty but had the trashiest clothing on. She seemed more like a slut than a school girl. "Can we talk?" Ayame yelled loud enough so that he could hear. He didn't have time to answer. Ayame had already grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd till they were outside, and away fro mthe party so that Simara's singing could only slightly be heard.

Kouga lit his cigaret and looked at Ayame who's face shined in the moon light.

"Look, I didn't do what you think I did." Ayame said before she was caught off.

Kouga took a quick drag of the cigaret. "I already told you, you don't have to tell me anything." Kouga didn't even look at her.

"Well I want to make it clear. I'm not a slut. And I certainly wouldn't have let a guy have me at a house party. I'm not like that." ayame said. She notice a certain way Kouga looked at her at the moment. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked taking another drag.

"Like I did something wrong. Like i did something at all." There was a small moment of scilence. "I mean thanks to you I can't even tell anyone how I feel about them." Ayame blurted out meaning anyone as 'male'.

"What I do?"

Ayame couldn't bleive what she said, but this was the time that she had to let out her feelings. "You left me." Ayame began. "I mean, we weren't so small that I couldn't realise my feelings. I waited for you for so long. And you didn't do anything to keep in touch. Not one phone call or a fucking letter. You left me here, **broken**,in this damned city, like some fucking rag doll. Like I meant nothing at all. And I waited for you, and I refused to give up on my hopes. And you broke me. Now I can't to trust many people, and I could never say 'I love you'...to anyone. I still can't. I mean, you just left, like you vanished into thin air. And for years I cried myself to sleep, and it took me so long to realise tears were never enough. I waited and waited and I still am-" Ayame was caught off by Kouga's lips.

* * *

**Warning: small Lemon coming up**

Kouga's hands cupped the sides of Ayame's face. Small rain drops fell on them. Simara and her band had started a new song. Kouga's tounge explored every square cenimeter of Ayame's mouth, almost looking for an escape. He lowered them to the small hill's grassey ground as he moved down to Ayame's neck. Ayame had been waiting for this for so long. She had waited for Kouga to come back, so they could tell eachother how much they loved eachother, but after so long, she was sure she gave up on it.

Kouga' pushed up the skirts of the dress and he thrusted into her. Ayame was speachless with both pain and pleasure. Ayame and Kouga went back into a lip lock as he thrusted into her. It killed her. And he took in her every moan of ecstacy and pain. One hand rested on her thigh and the other held the back of Ayame's head.

And just like that, Ayame lost her virginity, to the right guy...so she believes.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the tiny lemon, but it's so late, and i'm tired, and I can't think, and i'm too lazy to type any more. I usually go al out with lemons. Maybe I'll have another, next time I'll start early in the day. heh. I hope you liked it my stroy and this chapter. Just wait till the next. 


	13. The Morning After

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Thirteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-The Morning After-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I know i left you hanging with all the sex from the last chapter. I finally changed this stroy to mature because of that last thing that happened. But whatever, I was tired and lazy, and I still am.

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-The Morning After-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame groaned on the hard, cold grass as she shifted a little. One of her hands rested on her stomach as she sat up hopelessly hurt with a hedache and sour between her legs. Ayame didn't remeber falling asleep on the ground. She looked next to her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Fucking shit. Kouga fell asleep next to her. So it wasn't a dream. Ayame was confused and had a small hang over. She could hardly stand up. She notice dried blood stained her inner thighs. she wondered what time it was. She began running, any where, away from memories and Kouga. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't go to school, not now, not yet. She ran to her house which was pretty far. But it didn't matter to her. She pushed away all the pain she felt as her weak little legs ran.

Ayame opened the door to her house and ran up the stairs. Jubilee popped up out of no where. Apperently she had to be everywhere Ayame was. "You're not a virgin you little slut." Jubilee joked. "Don't tell me you just got home from the party. I didn't even stay out that late."

"It's none of your fucking buissness Jubilee." Ayame shot at her as she went to her room and dug around for some towels.

"Aya, was it Kouga? I smell him all over you. Are you okay?" Jubilee was actually serious on this one. "He didn't do anything you didn't want him to, right?"

"Why don't you just say it? It's unbeleivable that I had sex, so you think he raped me?"

"No, I didn't mean to come out like that. I'm just trying to make sure." Jubilee re assured her as she roughly scraped the towel against her wet hair to dry it off.

"Look, he didn't rape me. I wanted it, at least i think I did. That's not the point though. We were both pretty out of it and it turned into a thing. No biggie. Look, i'm tired and dirty, let's talk later." Ayame said walking into the bathroom.

"Fine," Jubilee said, closing the door behind her.

In the shower, Ayame scrubbed hard and rough and recklessly at her whole body, hopping to get eery one of **his** scents off her. She felt an odd mark on hip. Apperntly she didn't notice when Kouga bit her hip. Ayame scrubbed hard at that too. After wrapping tons of towels around her, she sat down on her king size bed, and picked up the phone dialling Kagome's cellphone.

* * *

...**Phone**

"Hello?" Ayame asked noticing the ringing stopped but no one answered.

"Yeah? Ayame?" Inuyasha spoke. By his voice you could tell he was just asleep.

"Sorry, I thought I was calling Kagome's cell." Ayame said.

"Huh, uh yeah she's sleeping." Inuyasha said, eyes still shut.

"Okay, when she's up just tell her I'll be coming late to the dorm?" Ayame asked while observing and bitting at her nails.

"Yeah? That it?"

"Yeah, thatnks, bye." Ayame hung up the phone.

Inuyasha closed the flip phone and threw it. He burried his face in Kagome's raven dark hair. He kissed at her neck. "Ayame called." He whispered.

Kagome groaned and shifted her head.

"She'll be home late." He said against her neck.

* * *

...**Ayame**

Ayame sighed and laty on her bed until she fell asleep... Ayame's eyes shot open. She looked at the clock next to her bed. She had only fallen asleep for an hour. She lifted her head to reveal that she never changed, she was still in towels. She heard the door open behind her. Jubilee walked in, brushing her hair.

"Hey, your up, we're going out shopping, wanna come with?" Jubilee asked.

"We?" Ayame responded.

"Yeah, Sango slept over. We were too fucked up to drive home last night, so we crashed here." Jubilee explained.

"Um...yeah, sure. I'll go get dressed."

Ayame scrambled in her walk-in closet for something good to wear. She finally picked out a faded pair of jeans that got really loose at the bottom, and a black tank top. She wore tight wrist band and the boots Simara lended to her. She ran out into the hall and ran into Sango. Sango looked like she didn't sleep much and she had lastnight's make-up smeered. Ayame smiled at her friend.

"Oh hey." Sango greeted realising where she was. "I'm so fucked up." She said rubbing her eyes, smeering her make-up.

Ayame forced another smile.

"Don't you have to work today or something?"

"No, today's my day off." Ayame corrected her.

"Oh, okay good. I'm gonna, I don't know, sober up. Mind if I raid your closet?" Sango asked.

"Nah, go ahead." Ayame said. She went off into Jubilee's room and threw herself on the bed. She sighed deeply.

Jubilee came out of the bathroom dressed nicely. She had on a white skirt, a white tank top, whit stilletoes and a few braclets. She put a half sleeved jacket over her shirt. The jacket was more for a working lady and it had two huge buttons. Jubilee placed some huge sunglasses at the top of her head. "Where's Sango?" Jubilee asked as she apllied some make-up.

"Sobering up in my closet." Ayame said as she fiddled with Jubilee's blanket.

"What wrong with you? You should be celbrating, you let some guy take you willingly, and I don't have to call you virgin anymore." Jubilee joked as she put on some light eyeliner.

Ayame forced another smile. "Ha, yeah let's have some vadka shots, and a few virgins at a bar." Ayame joked. She heard a small bark from outside the hall way. "What the fuck? Jubilee did you hear that? Do you smell that? It's a..." Ayame was interrupted by another bark. She ran out of Jubilee's room with Jubilee following close behind. Ayame and Jubilee's grandfather was standing out in the hallway. "What are you doing with that you old kook!" Ayame exclaimed pointing to the tiny Huntress dog in his arms.

"Well, it was lost...and oh what do you care? I don't tell your unlce about you smoking and your parties. So you keep your mouth shut about him. Got it." The old man snapped. He went back into his room with the puppy.

Jubilee was holding back laughter. That old man was always weird. It was nice though, for him to find a lost puppy and give it a home. Maybe it would make him feel younger or something. Ayame shrugged it off and turned to where Sango had been standing for a few seconds.

"I'm ready." Sango anounced, now more awake.

* * *

...**At The Mall**

Ayame zipped her smothie as she dizzily watched as the smothie went up and down the straw. She sighed. She looked up at Jubilee who was listening and sword of dancing to her ipod. Sango was on her cell phone. Everyone seemed busy around her. Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue ipod. She put on the head phones and flutterd by the touch activated buttons on the device. She stuck with the song 'Come Dig Me Out' by Kelly Osbourne.

Jubilee stood up. "Okay now we can actually shop." Jubilee said, ready to walk out of the store.

The girls headed for a few stores before going off and kalling Kagome. "Hey Kags," Ayame spoke into her cell phone. "We're at the mall why don't you come down here and we'll all just kick it and spend my uncle's money?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think I can move." Kagome complained sounding pretty tired.

"Did Inuyasah ride you a little too hard?" Ayame joked letting out a little laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. But no. I'm just tired. Hey get me something though." Kagome said with sarcasm, then laughing a little herself.

Ayame sighed. "Alright fine. I'll suprise you." Ayame said. "Bye bye-boo." She said as her final goodbye.

"Bye." Kagome said clicking the phone off.

Ayame sighed. "She said to get her something."

Jubilee chuckled. "Inuyasha did her too hard, huh." She joked.

"That's what I said." Ayame giggled. "Okay, enough making fun of Kagome let's just shop."

The girls entered the first store they saw. _Emo_. It was a good store to get the cutest and wildest cloths in Japan. Ayame looked around the store while Jubilee and Sango quickly got into the dressing rooms with tons of cloths. Ayame went for a a purple and black, 4 layered, flrity skirt.

Jubilee came out of the dressing room wearing her black bra and cute skirt which was red and cut in a kind of tilting way. "What do you think of this one. I look fucking hot right?" Jubilee said bserving herself in a mirror outside the dressing room. She fixed the lip gloss on her lips while looking. "So..."

Ayame snapped out of la-la world and back to reality. "Oh yeah, that's hot."

"I know." Jubilee joked. She tok the skirt out of Ayame's hands. "Now that's hot. I'm gonna need to borrow that after you get it." jubilee said handing it back. "What's wrong, we have our _rich_ uncle's credit card and you won't even blow anything on it."

"Eh, I'm just not in the mood." Ayame said. She heard a familure giggle from behind. It could only be her worst and dumbest enemy. Kikyo. Ayame rolled her eyes as she slowly turned around to face her monster. "Ew, it's you."

Kikyo stopped her giggles as she scoffed out laugh. "Ooo, if it isn't the slut. I heard you an Kouga fucked last night, right in the mdidle of the party last night."

"Yeah and I heard you fucked arounf with the gym coach." Ayame shot back.

Kikyo glared at her. "whatever whore."

"Cme on Kikyo cut that shit out." Jubilee said.

"I don't want to hate you, Jubilee. You seem really kool. But your loser of a sister is on my last nerve." Kikyo said with her prepy smug look.

Sango stepped out of the dressing room. "You fucking whore. You just don't like Ayame because she's friends with me and Kagome. And you hate us because Inuyasha didn't want you. You're such a fucking loser Kikyo. Just because Inuyasha doesn't like you like he likes Kagome doesn't mean you have to be me to Ayame."

"Up your Sango." Kikyo said. She turned back at Ayame. "So what now Ayame? Kouga gonna jump your bones again?" Kikyo laughed making a really obscene comment without words. She made a movement like she was giving oral sex. Her and her little _in human followers_ laughed.

"My personal life is none of your fucking buissness you fucking bitch." Ayame said. She was fed up. Ayame at first hesitated put then out of no hwere her hand collided with Kikyo's cheek. Too many gasps were heard as Ayame stomped out of the store.

Jubilee glared at Kikyo. "I only used you for food any way. I bet all your dates say that. You got what you deserved Kikyo. Call Ayame all you want but you're nothing but a mean girl and bitch." Jubilee said as her last word as she went off with Sango to change and pay for their shit to go help Ayame.

* * *

...**Later**

Ayam entered her dorm room. Kagome sat at the small cirular table reading a book and typing on her laptop. Kagome looked up from her work and smiled up at Ayame. "I heard what happened between you and Kouga. I think it's sweet, if only it didn't happen on the ground out side of the party, but still," Kagome said. "So, are you a couple or was it a one time thing?"

Great, just what Ayame needed...some one talking about her so called 'relationship' between her and Kouga. "Um...I don't really even know. I'm a little out of it and don't remember much." Ayame lied.

Kagome's smile faded hearing those words. In girl world it meant she really didn't feel like talking about it because it might have been just some big mistake. "I see. Well, we have one day till our weekend is over, so what do you want to do? We could go for a walk or something? Talk alittle maybe. You know if you want to."

Ayame forced a smile as she sat on her bed. "I guess I shouldn't keep this shit all bottled up. Let's walk around this damed city and talk. I'm up for a little girl talk I guess."

Kagome grabbed a sweater off Sango's bed. "Okay lets go."

The two girls waited till they were out of the school campus to start talking. Ayame stared at her shoes while walking. "Kikyo knows. The little bitch came up to me at the mall and called me a slut so I slapped hard and good." Ayame finally spoke.

"Wait, you slapped Kikyo? Fuck! I should have been there to see the look on the frigid whore's face." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you would have loved it. It was priceless." Ayame smiled. "I don't know what I feel anymore. i mean I tried to convince myself that I didn't love Kouga anymore. And that he meant nothing to me. But this morning when I woke, everything changed. At last night during...you know the whole thing, I couldn't hate him anymore."

Kagome tried to completely understand. But she hadn't gone through the smae thing as Ayame. "So it was odd. Look, I personally don't think what happened in the past should keep you from what you really want. So go for what you feel now. The past is in the past and it should stay that way." Ata times Kagome could be the smartest person in the world with her words. "Does my hair look shinier today?" And then there were other times where she just ruined it with questions like that.

Ayame giggled. "No it's shinny enough. So, what you're saying is I should be with Kouga?"

"If that's what you turely want. I mean erase all the times you hurt over him. And think about it. Do you still want to be with him?"

That question sunk into Ayame's head for while. That was one of the biggest questions she had ever had to face. Right after 'Where are my parents?'...Did she really want to be with Kouga? Did he want to be with her?

* * *

**A/N:** I promise you the next chapter will be all Kouga and Ayame. Sorry, I've been kind of sucky lately with this story. I've been confused on where to take it. And I'm stil not sure how to end it. But I will. This story is almost through. But then I'll have time for the rest of my stories!

Please read my other stories too!


	14. What To Do

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Fourteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-What To Do-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris

**A/N: **Yup, a new chappie just for you kitties. Well, enough jabber, I'll get started! i know, and thank you all so much for your support! You guys rock!

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-**What To Do**-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame walked down the bussy streets of Tokyo. Sipping her cappuccino and thinking about when the days end. She took another long sip before realising where she was. She smiled down at Simara and handed her her own cappuccino. Starbucks. Their favorite. The two girls had finished their shifts which had switched to being earlier. They began to walk toward the school campus. Ayame dozzed off again into her own world before she was snapped out by a fimilure voice. "I'm sorry what?" She said drinking some more of her light colored cappuccino.

"Wow, you keep seeming out of it. Are you okay?" Simara asked as she threw away the small remains of her drink. She looked back at Ayame before they crossed the street.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Ayame said, leaving out little details.

Simara let out a smal short laugh. More like a chuckle. "I see, still hung over from someone?" Simara clued, Ayame's eyes widened and she knew she struck a nerve in her.

"What do you mean?" Ayame said, playing dumb. She threw her empty Starbucks cup away in a street trashcan.

"You know what I mean. I know you got with my brother the night of the party." Simara admitted. Simara smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"Kami, does like everyone know? I bet they all think I'm a slut too." Ayame began to play with her hands to keep herself occupied.

"Not everyone. Plus who cares what they think. If they have nothing more to do than to talk about someone else's life then that's just sad." Simara reassured. "Anyways, you're together right?"

"What?"

"You're together? You and my brother?" They both began to walk slower now that their babling became more interesting.

"Um...I don't even know if he can answer that." Ayame admitted. She felt awful. Not only was she talking to the guy who took her virginity's sister, but she could never even answer her correctly. She didn't know what to say. Were her and Kouga together or not? That was the question that left her thinking.

"Wait, you guys fucked and you don't even know if your a couple?" Simara asked suprised. "Didn't you talk in the morning?"

"Um...actually...I kinda just...left. I mean I couldn't face him after al that."

"What?" Simara wore a small smilling knowing that this was so much more interesting than sitting in her dorm room with her gothic room mate who mocked everything and everyone she saw. This was the story of her life time.

"I know, I know," Ayame cried in a kinda way that made her crack a smile. "I'm a horrible idiot. But I just couldn't face him. I mean, that's me."

Simara laughed.

"Aren't you mad at me or something? I'm spilling my guts and all you can do is laugh in my face while i'm having a crisis here." Ayame sounded more like a teenager with raging hormones now.

"I'm sorry, I know. I mean, I guess it was kinda mean, but he wasn't complaing this morning on the phone about it. Look, don't worry. There are tons of girls in this world who have left their...um...well whatevers lying in the grass. I did it once."

"Really?" Ayame's eyes had hope in them.

"Well, we never saw eachother again, but that's not the point."

Ayame's eyes went dull. "That helps me so much." She whinned sarcasticly.

"Why don't you guys just talk?" Simara asked. She pulled a pack of Orbit Bubble Gum flavored gum out of her pocket. She un wrapped a peice and nudged the pack toward Ayame, offerening her one. She watched Ayame get a peice out and took the pack back. She watched as Ayame unwrapped the gum and chew of half. Then she wrapped the other half, saving it for later. "Any ways, you should talk. I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world."

Ayame groaned. "What did he say on the phone? I mean, nothing too personal just about us?"

"Mmm," Simara hummed thinking back to that very morning when her big brother called her up just like everyday. Kouga wasn't the stupid brothers who didn't give a damn about their sisters and made fun of them. He was very protective of her and constantly checked up on her. And if anything was suspisious, he asked many questions. "Well, he did say you two...you know-during the party. But it wasn't like in a dull voice or anything. More like a showing off thing you know?"

"So do you mean he might have told everyone else?" Ayame worried.

Simara let out a small laugh. "Look, I know my brother, and he would never do that to any girl. Slut or not. But he trusts me. And that's why he told me."

Before both girls knew it they were on their school campus. Ayame had been told the other day that there was cheerleading practice, but she had been told before that that she had an Art Class thing. She didn't like cheerleading very much, and she enjoyed art. So she obviously chose the thing she loved most...Art. "Well, I better head to my art class." Ayame said.

"Yeah, I have to get to soccer with Sango. But we must continue this converstaion later." Simara said as they walk away from eachother.

"Promise." Ayame reasured her friend. She turned to walk the right way. Ayame headed into the building that was her school and walked down the long wings or hallways. She sighed. There was way too much on her plate. She began to run as she looked at the school clock. She was 3 minutes late for her class. And being tardy was not exeptible. She finally made it to the class door but she couldn't stop herself before she knew it she had crashed int the wall seperating the doors from the hallway. Everyone in the class heard, saw, and held back giggles. Ayame got up and brushed herself off. "Um...sorry I'm late." she said.

As she took her seat next to some girl she knew from her gym class. Yumi. Yumi was nice and had a sweet smile plastered onto her angellic face. She had nice, peach lushious lips, they were just right. Not too thin, not too full. She had nice, long hair which was always up in a high ponytail dyed a kind of crimson red. She had the perfect blue eyes that no guy could resist, so she witnessed one day of gym when No guy could stop flirting with her. But she oddly never flirted back. Yumi turned to Ayame with that always on, sweet smile. It just made you wanna smile back.

"Hey, you wanna be partners?" Yumi asked.

Ayame had a 'huh' face on. She got in late and didn't even pay attention. How lame was she. "Um...sure. What's the project?"

"Oh, we're suppposed to find a partner to cope with, then combine our imaginations together and think of _our_ image of perfection and then combine it with something of terror." Yumi explained.

"Perfection?" Ayame repeated to herself. What was perfect? Nothing. "Well whats you image of perfection ad terror?"

"Well, I think the sky is perfect, and terror...would be it not being there anymore." Yumi explained. She always had away to turn everything into something poetic and artistic...so Ayame observed in her daily writting classes.

"Hm...my image of perfection is a sunset. I have an idea. We could sketch and paint a sunset sky and then make it fade, because then it would fit your terror, it not being there?" Ayame suggested.

"Sounds good." Yumi said. She got up and straightened her very short legs. She had perfect legs. They weren't long or short. "I'm going to get some supplies. I'll be back." She announced to Ayame and left to do her thing.

Ayame rested her chin in her hands and daydreamed. More like day nightmared. How she would dred to even have to look at Kouga again. She wasn't sure what bothered her more. The fact that she told him all her feeling and then left him right when she woke up or the fact that some how many people knew about them 'getting together'. Did they all see them fooling around on the ground or something? It wasn't right. No one should have known unless they wanted them to. Ayame's thoughts were interupted by Yumi's hand waving infront of her face. "I'm sorry what?"

"Ayame, has anyone told you you've been alittle out of it lately?" Yumi asked as she fooled around with the supplies on the table.

'If I hear that from one more person I'm gonna slug them...' Ayame thought bitterly. "Yeah, trust me, I've heard it from everyone, everywhere." Ayame took a peice of paper and quickly sketched out the layout she planned on. "What about this?"

Yumi lifted a perfectly manicured hand and took the paper. She observed for a minute or two. "I love it." We'll just use this and paint over the lines." She said. Yumi didn't wait for Ayame to answer. instead, she took it upon herself to begin to paint. She began making different shades of every cirtrus color on a hard, plastic color blender. They were plastic so the paint could easily be chipped off or scrubed of with a sponge. But it was a very think white plastic.

Ayame picked up a thin paint brush and dabbed it in a light, peachy color and began to work on the half that wouldn't be faded. Yumi worked on the faded part. Before the two knew it, they were done. It was perfect, from bright to faded.

Ms. Harris stopped by at the girl's table. She gasped. "Oh, ayame, Yumi, it's perfect in a terror way. I can see what you are trying to say. The sky is perfection. And it fading away would bring terror." Ms. Harris was a smart woman when it came to art. And being American, she spoke her Japanese very well.

Ayame smiled up at her favorite teacher. "Um... Ms. Harris, i'm not feeling very well, may I be excused?" Ayame ased.

"Of course. Nice work girls." Ms. Harris said giving Ayame a pat in the back. Ayame picked up her black messenger bag that was decorated with pins and patches she had ironed on. She left the art room and headed straight for her dorm room.

Inside she found Jubilee in some high heels, panties, and a small t-shirt. Her hair was up in a bun and a white face mask plastered her perfect skin. She had her walkman blasting through the head phones and was reading the lasted copy of _Fruit Fresh_. Fruit Fresh was the best place to get beauty tips, guy stuff and fashion all in one magazine. Jubilee looked up from her 'work' and smiled up at her little sister. "Hey babe," She greeted. "Ha, Kikyo's got a hand print form you, classic. i'm just sorrry the little bitch got to say something first sweetie."

Ayame threw her messenger bag on the ground next to her bed. Ayame sat down next to Jubilee on the bean-bag chair Jubilee planted her ass in al the time. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Today wasn't her day. Jubilee played with her sisters cute hair. "Today wasn't so good either huh?" She noted. Jubilee could feel her sister shake her head 'no'. She sighed. "Kouga called for you."

Ayame sniffled a tiny little sniffle. "What'd he say?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"Just for you to call him back or something."

Ayame sniffled again. "So where are Kagome, and Sango?" She changed subjects.

"Sango's at soccer and Kagome went to the cafeteria with Inuyasha. I'll go wash my face and we can go for something to eat if you want." Jubilee offered.

"It's fine. I should talk to Kouga anyway." Ayame got up and went for her cell in her messenger bag. She marked a number from a peice of paper Kagome had posted on a message board on their wall. She could hear the shower water running, Jubilee was keeping her nose out of Ayame's buissness for once. She waited six rings and hung up the phone. It was probally not odd for him not to answer his phone.

She got up and decided to go for a walk. She picked up some leaves on the way and torn them into tiny, tiny peices. Foots steps were headr behind her as she pushed gently and heard a familure giggle. Simara. "I know who you're looking for." She said as she slid her arm into Ayame's like they always did from time to time. "I'll help you find him. I know where he is."

"How'd you know?"

Simara thought for a good answer. "I know everything." She joked. She pulled Ayame along with her. Then they were stopped so fast Ayame stumbled and then was caught by Simara. "Ther," Simara pointed to a tree. Kouga sat under it, reading. He looked so hot with the sun highlighting his hair like that. And he looked intelligant reading his book and sipping his-what was that, a latte? He always seemed more into alcohol. Never once had she'd even think of him sipping a latte.

Ayame felt a nudge on her back and then being pushed forward. "Go on. He won't bite. Well, of course you would know." Simara joked. "I'll wait for you right here...behind this tree." simara jumped behind it and pushed Ayame one last time.

Ayame slowly walked toward Kouga, obviously taking her time. She was searching for the words inside her head. But it wasl like she had no vocabulary in her, she went blank, but she couldn't stop walking. She wanted to walk right past the tree. But she knew she couldn't avoid Kouga for ever. After all, she did loose her virginity to him. And she knew he wasn't a virgin because he didn't seem nervous, he knew just what to do, and girls always threw them selves at him...so she had heard.

Ayame stopped and looked down at Kouga from behind the tree.

"There's no use in just standing there." She heard Kouga say putting down his latte and not bothering to look up from his book. He flipped another page.

"How'd you-"

"I can smell your scent. Flowers, cigarets, and bubble gum." He smirked, once more not looking up.

'He knows my scents?' Ayame thought. She hesitated but sat down next to him. "What are you reading?"

"Some funny morbid poem book. Why are you afraid of me all of the sudden?" Kouga asked out front. He finally put his book down.

"What? No-I'm not-what I mean is-I'm not afraid of you." Ayame stumbled on her words. She wanted to hit herself. There she was saying she wasn't afraid of him, but like an idiot she couldn't even say that she wasn't afraid of him the right way. "I just thought you were mad. I mean i just left you there on the ground. I couldn't even imagine what you thought of me." Finally, she didn't stumble on her words. She picked at the grass that tickled her thighs. She swiped the grass away with a swift hand movement. She seemed to have missed a bite mark because there it was, one on her thigh? She didn't remember it though. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I've even left girls on the ground after a crazy night."

"Oh that's comforting." Ayame said sarcasticly. She squinted her eyes from the harsh sunset light coming down on her.

Kouga let out a chuckle. "I didn't mean like that." He looked down at the ground for a second. He grabbed Ayame's hand and their fingers tangled together.

...**From Afar**

Simara watched behind a tree as her friend and her brother talked. Ayame didn't seem like she needed Simara at that moment. And what? They held hands? And they were kissing? Okay, she was out. She'd love to see Ayame happy kissing some guy, but this was her brother. Not the right thing. With that Simara went back in the school building. Most likely to find Kagome and Sango and tell them what happened.

* * *

**A/N:** _SHOULD I END IT HERE_? Okay, I think that's a stupid question becuase you guys want more right? Well, thanks for all Your support. Wityh your feedback, I think i'll continue al little longer with story. Too many unfinished things right? 


	15. It's Never Over

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Fifthteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-It's Never Over-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃ°ஐ•°ஐ

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris

**Disclaimer:** Ayumi Hamasaki, and every other Inuyasha character in this chapter.

**A/N:**Okay, so yes, I'm going to work on one last disaster in this story, then it's over! Sorry, but I might make a college sequal orsomething. Don't forget to leave me reveiws, and check out some of my other stories!

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-It's Never Over-¤°•¤¥¤ 

It was a new crisp morning. Bird chirping, Simara throwing rocks at them. Jubilee doing home made face masks. Kagome out with Inuyasha. Sango being groped by Miroku. So where was Ayame in all this?

Simara came back inside the resturuant. She dusted her hands of. Ayame rolled her eyes. Simara could be a child sometimes. "What?" Siamara asked as she sat down on the counter.

"You. I can't believe you just throw rocks at random birds. They only crave their natrual home life." Ayame said with simpithy in her voice.

"No, what they crave is me throwing a rock at them." Simara said as she picked at her nails.

"What did the bird ever do to you?"

"Good question." Simara sighed in defeat. She looked at the clock. "Time to go, finally!" She took of her apron and wen into the back to change. Ayame followed and did the same.

The two girls left the resturuant and head across the street for some starbucks. Ayame got a cappuccino and Simara got a soy latte. Ayame that it tasted funny the last time Simara tried to stuff it down her throat. They walk to the news stand at the corner of the street to buy their bible. Seventeen magazine. Simara loved to make fun of people in it and enjoyed mocking the fasion tips, while Ayame laughed and actually took some advice. They especially got a kick out of the funny stories. This month's issue had Ayumi Hamasaki on the cover. She was surrounded by pick pillows and she wore some tiny pajamas.

Ayame flipped through pages as she handed her money to Simara to pay for both. On the celeberty party page, the title was _Akira Heir Parties All Night In Tokyo_. Ayame's eyes widened. It was then when it kicked in, her family was famous for that cure her grandfather made for god knows what kind of disease. And she forgot for sometime that her and her sister were in the public eye for being so filthy rich. They could buy Tokyo if they wanted to.

Simara looked through hers also as they walked. "Wait, is that...you and Jubilee? My kami! These people have practiclly stalked you two!" Simara observed looking through some of the pages.

Ayame felt stupid for not noticing a few camera flashes. "They have all these weeks of me and Jubilee parting. Hey, there's the party at our house and...Jubilee dancing on a table." Ayame read a small text at the bottom of the picture. _Table dancing? Drinking? What have the billion dollar heiresses been up to?_ Ayame felt anger build up. She saw a picture of her slapping Kikyo. Ayame gasped as she read the text. _The youngest heiress goes wild while out with friends._ Then she looked at one with Jubilee walking out of the dressing room with only a bra, her skirt, and heels. _Maybe a little too wild._ She read. "I can't believe this shit? Since when did our family become so fucking interesting?"

"Well, I mean you are rich, you bathe in 100 dollar bills in american money!" Simara joked. She sipped her soy frappiccno. "Ayame, you crotch is viderating."

"Excuse me?" Ayame looked down at her pocket. Her T-mobile Sidekick 2. She checked the caller ID. It was from her house. "'Hullo," She answered alittle out of it.

"What is this I'm hearing about parties with you and Jubilee and drinking and smoking. Don't lie to me young lady I want answers."

"Okay, and You'll get them later uncle, please-"

"No, I want them now missy. You and Jubilee are embarrising to this family, and your behavior is unexeptable. I knew I shouldn't have sent you to that school." He growled.

"_OUR_ behavior? You're joking right? Why don't you talk to your skanky girlfriend-"

"How dare you talk to me like that."

"And how dare you not trust me."

"These pictures are enough to take away my trust from the both of you."

"What are you doing reading a girl magazine any way?"

"I heard about it from some of my workers. Their daughters showed them the article."

"It's not what it looks like uncle I swear."

"Ayame, I'm dissapointed. I want you and Jubilee to come home. We need to have a discussion. end of story!" He hung up the phone.

Ayame clicked her T-mobile Sidekick off. She shuffed the thing with her name incrested in diamonds in her pocket. "Great, now me and Jubilee are dead. Fucking tabloids." But the stories were kind of true. They did party, and smoke, and drink. And she did go wild and ended up slapping Kikyo, but hell, the bitch diserved it. "I can't take this." Ayame pulled out her Sidekick out again. She slid the screen up and marked Jubilee's number. "Hello? Jubilee, we need to get home. Did you read the fucking Seventeen magazine. It has us all over the celebirty party pages. I'm coming now." Ayame didn't even give Jubilee a chance to talk. She just hung up.

Simara picked up her pace. She had trouble keeping up with Ayame. "Kami, you are fast." Simara said as she caught up to Ayame. They just got to the school. Well, i'm off, I'm not going to get into your drama. Call me about it later, okay?" Simara said before leaving Ayame to her death.

As she went upstair to find her sister, Ayame could hear little snickers and wispers about her. On short, blue haired girl stood infront of her. "Are you really that billion dollar heiress? For the Akira family?" She asked.

"I don't have time for this." Ayame said. She walked right past the girl and into her dorm. "Jubilee we are in deep shit." Ayame announced.

"It's lovely to see you too sweeie. Don't worry, I'll get us out of this bit." Jubilee said nonchalant. She put on her pink, aligator high-heeled boots and tucked her T-Mobile Sidekick 2 in her tiny little purse. It was so small, that was probally the only thing that fit in there. "Girls, arn't you coming?" Jubilee asked Sango and Kagome.

"Are you sure you want us there?" Kagome asked for the both of them.

"Of course, we'll have to go shopping for my uncle's gift after I get me and Aya out of this shit hole of a mess. Come on before I have to send some of the household help to kidnap you." Jubilee and the girls walked out of the room. A limo waited for them outside. Obviously this was urgent to their uncle. And it didn't seem as easy to get out of as Jubilee though it was. Many people stared at the girls as they stepped inside the limo. Whispering things like, _I heard their uncle is going to disown them for the stunts they pulled._ And, _Yeah, their going to boot camp, they wouldn't survive one day_. And even, _Yup, the bitches' trust funds were totally erased. Their family wants nothing to do with either of them._

It was obsered. Could people really be so stupid? The ride too Ayame's mansion wasn't too far. It took a total of 5 minutes to get there. They all stepped out of the limo. Kagome and Sango waited in the living room while ayame and Jubilee headed upstairs to their uncle's office.

Jubilee smiled her sweet, little innocent smile. "Uncle. I apologize for any harm and shame I have caused this family. Sincerly, I do, we do. We are so sorry. I think it was all the attention we got that made us go wild."

"Stop right there Juby. You can't talk you little self out this one."

"Why uncle, i have no idea what you are talking about. I don't talk my way out anything. And if I do, then I mustn't ntocie. I try to be as honest as possible. And the truth is, it was all me. Not Ayame. Don't blame the little duck. She's still a child. I should have been a better role model to her."

"You're damn right you should have. I'm sick of you geting away with everything just because your grandfather is around. i already had a stern talk with him."

"I under stand why you are ashamed and angry at us. What we did was un exeptable. It was horrible and I look down upon those moments. I sincercly apologize." Jubilee bowed down and kicked Ayame to do so herself.

Ayame did as she was 'kicked' to. "I'm really sorry uncle."

Their uncle sighed in defeat. "I'm dissapointed. But you can leave. But you must promise never to do something so stupid again. Things like this gives us a bad name."

Jubilee nodded as she got up. And kikced Ayame again to do so herself. "Thank you for being so understanding uncle. May we leave now, please?"

Their uncle nodded.

Jubile and Ayame were out of their in a blink of an eye. So, it was pretty easy for Jubilee. Ayame felt Jubilee tugging on her sleeve and dragging her into her bedroom. Jubilee turned everything inside out looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"My pipe," Jubilee stated simply as she looked under her bed?

Ayame reached over the desk that was next to her hip. She found the pipe. "You mean this?"

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jubilee reached to take it but Ayame pulled it away from her.

"No way, you just promised you wouldn't do anything like this." Ayame said pulling away from Jubilee.

"Oh come on! Give it! Aya I'm not playing."

"No way!" Ayame moved away from Jubilee who grabbed for it once more. She looked for something to do with the pipe. Then she looked to her left. A window. Ayame ran toward it and threw the pipe out the window. She watched as Jubilee's eyes widened in horror, like someone died or something. "There."

"Fine then you're going to go down there and get it!" Jubilee complained. she grabbed Ayame from the back of the neck and thrusted her toward the window. They began fighting.

"Jubilee you idiot, get the fuck off me! I swear!" Ayame began as she struggled.

"That wasn't funny Aya! That was my only one that I have left!"

"Well, it sucks to be you! You shouldn't do it anymore." Ayame struggled harder and then broke out of Jubilee's hold. ayame kicked her. "You bitch. You just tried to push me out a window!"

"So, I used to make your bangs by bruning the hair." Jubilee admitted. She began to climb aout the window. She felt her leg being pulled by Ayame.

"Are you fucking loosing it? Get back in here." Ayame pulled harder. She could feel herself loosing her grip as Jubilee kicked trying to get her leg loose.

"Let go, i'm getting my pipe you bitch." Jubilee yelled. She kicked her leg loose but ended up dragging Ayame out the window with her. They rolled out the window, and off the roof. Ayame got her foot caught in a vine and was hanging upside down. Jubilee landed in a bush. "HEY! I found my pipe!" She laughed.

"I don't care get me the hell down from here!" Ayame whinned. She tried to shake herself loose. "Damn you Jubilee, you got me in this now get me out!" Ayame gave one last shake and BAM. She went down, slamming into Jubilee. "OW!" They both cried.

"Get off me." Jubilee said. She lit her pipe and took a long drag.

"You almost killed me!"

"I didn't tell you to fall out the window with me." Jubilee said as she took a few more drags and puffed out the smoke. It had a small stench to it that drove Ayame mad.

"UGH! UI can't believe you would threaten my life for that little thing. I hate you so much right now!" Ayame glared at her sister. She looked at Sango and kagome's shocked faces as they helped her up.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she brushed Ayame off. She stopped as she helpes Kagome pick twigs out of Ayame's hair.

"It's a long story. Let's just say, never throw Jubilee's pipe out the window." Ayame responded. "I'm suprised you didn't ruin your boots with that fall." she joked trying to lighten the fact that she almost died. But yet again, she couldn't have, because she could have just caught her self on her feet, after all she was of the wolf demon youkai. But that would never change the fact that Jubilee tried to shove her out a window. She watched as Jubilee stepped into the limo.

Then she realised why she hated her so much...because she could never be anything like her. Nor did she want to now.

* * *

**...Later**

Jubilee sat back on the bean-bag chair she claimed everyday since she offcially stayed in Ayame's Dorm, eating a muffin. She looked through the Seventeen magazine, passing through all the pictures of her and Ayame. "Man I look hot." She said almost seriously. She flipped through more pages.

Ayame watched her conseeded sister look at picture of herself in the magazine that practiclly destroyed the trust their uncle had in them. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work on her LapTop. "Hey, whats the formula for pi again?" She asked.

"It's called a cook book honey." Jubilee responded.

Ayame laughed. "You're right, you should stay in high school. Where are Kagome and Sango.?"

"Their at their math study session. They missed class today." She explained.

"Damn, I need their math book. Well, I can't use yours since we're different grade levels, and Simara has mine...I'll be back"

"Where are you, precious?" Juilee asked sweetly. She always called Ayame little names like that.

"I'm, gonna see if Ican borrow Kouga's." Ayame got up and changed her pijamas for some jeans and camisole tanktop.

"Ooo, and maybe a little quickie too huh." Jubilee joked.

"Get you mind out of the damn gutter Juby." Ayame groaned. She gently closed the door behind her and walked down the hall.

* * *

**...Kikyo**

Kikyo observed her face in the mirror. Ayame had left her hanf print on her face. Now it was just a bruise on her cheek. Kikyo glared at the mirror. She kicked the sink.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kagura groaned getting her make up bag out of the bathroom.

"That little bitch left me a mark." Kikyo said.

"Like it's not obvious enough it's self."

"Fuck you! I'm gonna get that bitch back. I'm gonna get her bad too. And I know just how." Kikyo had a devilish smile on her face. She began to walk out of the bathroom and out of her dorm until she felt Kagura grab her arm. Kikyo turned to face her room mate and best friend. "What?"

"What are you thinking Kikyo, knowing you are capable of anything."

"I'm gonna hit the bitch where it hurts. First Kagome taking Inuyasha away from me and now Ayame hits me and thinks she can get away with it? No way in hell. I'm gonna beat that bitch at her own game."

"What are you playing at Kikyo? Don't do anything stupid." Kagura warned.

"I went passed stupid when I let that whore hit me. I'm passed stupid and went straight to insane."

"Are you high or just plain stupid? What are you planning?"

* * *

**A/N:** HAH! i'm gonna leave you hanging right ther, i'll be back with the next chapter soon enough. sorry, I love you all, but you gotta have some excitement in this story, so here it is. My cliffy. How sweet of me huh. So keep reading and i love you all! 


	16. Kikyo Being Nice?

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Sixteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-Kikyo Being Nice?-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii

**A/N:** I know, I'm a bitch for leaving you all hanging on that cliff! How dare I! You know you love me though. Okay, so I left off with Kikyo's evil little plan. As much as I like Kikyo, I had to make her a bitch, because who else can be as bitchy? So I'm sitting here at 2am writting a story for yall, so be happy with what I give you. Okay, I love you, and here is my story.

**A/N: I know in the beging I made Ayame's last name 'Lang' but I changed it to 'Akira' and I'm the writter so I can do anything! and I'm changing the last name. PLUS! Lang is chineese. Akira is not. It's Japanese. OKAY!

* * *

**

**Warning:**

In the beging of this chapter there is a small **Lemon**. And if lemons offend you, then ONE: You shouldn't have read this story in the first place. And TWO: just keep scrolling down till you see the '**Lemon Over**' signal. at the end of the lemon scene.

* * *

**¤¥¤•°¤-Stop Dreaming, It's Over-¤°•¤¥¤ **

Ayame's fingers glided against the walls as she walked. She sighed not knowing why. It was just automatic, like as if she was bored. She looked at the small, golden numbers nailed to the doors. She finally stopped at Kouga's dorm. She knocked, 1.2. Kouga opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his waiste.

"Oo, so you have been waiting for me." She joked. "I need to borrow your math book. Simara has mine." She explained. "Plus," Ayame made her way through the door. "I wanna see what's under that towel." She said with a seductive smile, as she stuck a finger in the towel and gave it a tiny tug.

"That I can help you with." Kouga said with a perverse smile himself. He shut the door behind them and pulled Ayame into a kiss. He devoured her lips. He turned off the lights without Ayame noticing.

"I can't see." She giggled. Her knee slammed into the wooden side of the Kouga's bed. "Ow," She giggled. She unbuttoned her jeans and removed them. It was dark, and there was hardly any light from the moon. She threw her jeans some where near by, not sure what it was hitting or where it was going.

Kouga grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, where he sat on the bed. He stuck his tounge in her mouth and explored every inch of it, finding no escape. He felt when Ayame pulled his towel undone and mounted him. He felt her tighten around him. She felt him pulsating inside her. At first she moved in a slow circular motion, driving him them both insane with moaning and groaning. Then she moved to an up and down motion. She kept rotating motions. Then she leaned back a little, arching her back and her head up in ecstacy.

Kouga moved back and flipped them so that they were laying down and he was on top. He began to pump faster and harder. He heard Ayame let out a small moan of suprise from the quick motion. One of his hands dug into Ayame's thigh while the other cupped the back of her head.

His pumping became quicker, as their moaning did too. Kouga kissed his way from Ayame's chest to her mouth. His tounge grinded against her teeth alittle. His puming became faster, if it was even possible. They both reached their climax. Their breathing was harsh and rough.

**Lemon Over

* * *

**

Ayame woke up. She was surrounded by darkness. She felt something around her. It was Kouga's arm around her waist. She sighed in relief. The memory came to her that she had had sex with Kouga. She wondered what time it was. Ayame crept out of bed with one of the two sheets wrapped around her body. She knelt down, and felt around for her jeans which had her Sidekick in it. After a minute or two which felt like ten, Ayame found her jeans. She frisked the pockets and found it. She looked at the small screen. 8:00pm. I read. She sighed in relief.

I wasn't too late for her to finish her assignment. But then again...She looked back atKouga's face. He looked so sexy sleeping. Especially after a hot, sweaty expierence. She sat down and leaned against the wall that was at the foot of the bed. Ayame quickly dialed Jubilee's Number.

"House of the whopper, what's you beef?" Jubilee answered.

"Hey," Ayame whispered into her speaker.

"You slut, you just fucked right? Lucky bitch, not even I got any action this week." Jubilee both joked and whinned.

"Shut up. I just called to check in." Ayame whispered, trying not to wake the sweet, sleeping wolf youkai she had just slept with. "Um..."

"I know, you don't want anyone to interupt you two fuck birds right? Well, Kagome and Inuyasha are crashing here, Sango is crashing with Simara, and Miroku got stuck with Kohaku and his little friends. That good enough princess?"

"I wasn't gonna ask that but thanks for the info."

"Yeah well anyways-" Ayame heard Kagome in the background. Then she heard Kagome take the Sidekick from Jubilee.

"Aya? Did you-" Kagome was cut off.

"Yes, I did okay." Ayame whispered alittle bit too loud.

"Aww, i'm so happy for you two. So give me details." Kagome squeeled as if she were a child being told she could have thre flavors of ice cream instead of two.

"What, no, I can't now. He's sleeping. Look I just wanted to call and check in."

"Oh, right. Um...well, I better get details tomorrow."

"Scouts honor." Ayame promised. She heard the bed as if Kouga was figiting and moving around. She heard him groan. And sit up.

"Ayame?" He asked sleepily.

"I gotta go." She whispered and hung up on Kagome. She stood up. "Yeah I'm here."

"What were you doing?"

"Um...I just called Jubilee." She explauned. She walked toward him and gave him a small comforting kiss.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily once more. He sounded so sexy when he was sleepy.

"It's 8." Ayame positioned herself next to him the bed. They both lay down together. Kouga wrapped both arms around her, as if never to let go. One around her waist and the other around her shoulders. They quickly fell asleep, tired of from what they had done a while ago.

* * *

**...Morning**

The alarm worked it's way from a tiny little bell, to a strong ringing noise that made both Ayame and Kouga want to pound the shit out of it. Ayame's hand came out from under the covers and gave the plug a hard tug. She groaned and her head popped out. She grabed her T-Mobile Sidekick off the night stand. "Fuck." She groaned realising she slept a little too long. She groped around for her cloths and got dressed. "Arnt' you gonna get up? You still have to get dressed for class."

Kouga groaned and sat up on his elbows. "What time is it?"

"7:17. I'll cee you later, and make sure you arn't late." Ayame said. She cracked open to see who was out there. Good. There were girls out in the halls talking to the guys. So she wouldn't get introuble for coming out of the room. She stepped out. No one bothered to notice her or give her a look. They were too into whatever the hell they were doing.

Ayame ran to her dorm. She kicked the side of Jubilee's bed. "Get up slob." She yelled. She turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha's head pop out from under the covers. "Come on we don't have much time to split the shower and get dressed. Fuck I forgot my math."

"It's fine, I did it last night. I saw it on the table and got bored. Plus I just took it out of my stuff." Kagome said. She rubbed her head. She was a little suprised when Inuyasha gave her a morning kiss, meaning bye. Because he left right after it.

Ayame kicked Jubilee's side lightly. "Juby, come on. Get the hell up."

"I'm up mom, just a few more seconds!" Jubilee groaned as she turned her back to Ayame. The door to the bathroom shut and the shower water began to run. "Who's in the shower?"

"Kagome. Now get up. I'm not gonna be responsible for you getting to class late." Ayame complained as she shoved her laptop into her messanger bag viciously. She then quickly put her uniform on. She didn't see why she still needed a uniform when she _lived_ in the school. She didn't have the time to play mother and get Jubilee out of bed. "Fine, fuck you. Get to class whenever you can as long as you go. I have to get my shit from Simara."

Ayame slammed the door behind her. She ran and ran down stairs, and halls. She finally made it to Simara's dorm. She knocked franticlly. As if she ran from a killer or something.

Simara finally picked up. "Hey, how come you didn't come last night to get your stuff?"

"I had my hands full."

"What could be more important than homework to the famous Akira heiress?" Simara joked.

"Your brother." Ayame shot back with a laugh.

"Oh god, I don't wanna know what you mean by that!" Simara laughed letting Ayame in.

Ayame grabbed her book and note book from the table in the middle of the room. Simara was lucky.She only had to share her room with one person. And Ayame had to share her room with three. And Kouga had to share his room with two people.

"Let's walk to the chem. leab together." Simara suggested. "Want some star bucks? I got up extra early." She handed Ayame a cup of coffee. It was as warm as it could get.

Ayame took it. "Thanks," She said as she extended her arm and took the paper cup. Simara knew just how Ayame liked it. With one small cream and tons of sugar. Ayame took a long sip to wake her up. Now, if only she wouldn't get really hyper. "Let's go." Ayame said, seeing how Simara had gotten her stuff.

"Hey, you going to that party tomorrow?" Simara asked as she closed the door behind her and caught up with her friend. She took a drink of her latte.

Ayame tried to finish her coffee. "What party?"

"You know, that one near the docks."

Ayame srugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What ever, you're coming with me anyway. It's supposed to fucking awesome. It at that burned down ware house at the docks? Well, any way, we arn't sure if it's rented or we're just going to barge in, but my bands playing a little."

"Awesomeness, I'll be there." Ayame said as she threw out her empty paper cup and entered the chemestry lab with Simara. They sat infront of eachother. "Wonder why I didn't hear of it?"

Simara shrugged. "Maybe word just didn't get to your parts of the dorms. But everyones going. Who knows, maybe you'll attract the tabloids and they'll make some cheesy story or something." she laughed.

"Then, maybe it's not a good idea. I mean, my uncle almost blew me and Juby's heads off for that whole thing in Seventeen magazine."

"You're uncle needs to know that he has a teenager, not a proper woman."

"I guess you're right."

Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Kawakii, their Chemestry techer. He was pretty old, with a grey mustache and big round glasses. He oftened tried to make jokes, but no one laughed. "Rainbow head, Princess, are we interrupting your conversation or can we continue."

Ayame blushed. She didn't want the whole class hearing their conversation. She didn't even notice class begin. "Sorry sir." She said realising Simara hadn't.

"We have names you know." Simara groaned. Oh no. Ayame knew what was going to happen. Simara was getting smart with the teacher and it always has consiquences.

"And don't care what your names are. This is my class room, and you are what I call you."

"That's not right-"

"Shut up Simara. I actually want to get through this class." Kikyo sneered.

"Bitch!" Simara snapped, angry that she stuck her nose in her buissness. "Fuck you. Look at you, you're face is jacked up, your legs are jacked up, your arms are jacked up, you're just a jack ass. So step out of thing that don't concern-"

"SIMARA OOKAMI!"

"What!" She snapped at Mr. Kawakii.

"You just bought yourself 3 days of detention and a free trip to the office."

"What! I didn't even do anything but correct you!"

"Now that's four."

"Fuck you!"

"That's two weeks, you wanna go for 3?"

"Why not i'm free."

"That's three."

"Ass hole." Simara mumbled.

"Four."

"I GET IT! NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING SLIP SO I CAN LEAVE!"

"That's FIVE missy. Next time learn to keep your word to your self."

Siamra opened her mouth to curse him off, but Ayame's slapped her hand onto her mouth. She laughed nervously. "She'll take five without giving any lip."

Everyone could hear Simara muffle out curses at the teacher. He hand her a pass and she snatched it visiously out of his hand. Simara stood up with anger and opened the door. "Oh and by the way, your jokes fucking suck!" Simara yelled out as a 'good bye'.

Ayame shook her head at her friend. Sometimes she just went nuts. She had no idea how she could make friends with such an opposite and negative person. Ayame opened her chemestry book and began to take notes on the pages the board noted.

* * *

**...Later with Kikyo**

Kikyo handed in her test and walked out the class room. She looked at her pencil which she bit the earser off. She couldn't wait to get back at Ayame. And she knew just how. Even though Kagura disagreed with Kikyo and told her to just let it go, she couldn't. She wouldn't let it go till she got pay back.

Kikyo walked into her dorm to drop her books and went back out. She head toward Ayame's. She made it after a few minutes of searching. She smirked to herself as she knocked on the door. Ayame opened. She looked out the door to the left and the right, then back at Kikyo.

"What do you want?"

"Look, um...Aya. Let's just burry this hatchet we have between us. Look, I hate Kagome not you, so why hate someone I don't have to right. Why not just be firends, huh?" Kikyo lied through her teeth. She was good at it.

"I'm sorry what?" Ayame asked confused.

"You heard me. Well, anyways, you're going to the party tomorrow right? The one your little..._friend _is performing at? I'll see you there. And you're bringing your little Kouga right?"

"Um, I think." Ayame said still confused. she wasn't sure if she was drunk, high, or Jubilee slipped something in her drink.

"Oh, how nice. Well, i'll see you later Aya." Kikyo said giving her a kiss on each cheek like any prep. Kikyo waved bye.

Kikyo turned around and smirked. She was sure she had Ayame fooled. Kikyo walked into her dorm and took a soda out of the mini fridge. She looked over at Kagura who was fileing her nails and looking at her back.

"Don't tell me she bought it?" Kagura chuckled as she kept fileing her nails.

"I'm sure I had her fooled."

"You are such a bad lier."

"Better than you. Tomorrow, I'm gonna wreck the bitches world. And she won't even suspect it was my fault."

"You're so cruel sometimes Kikyo."

"You gotta be cruel to be kind. And if you say anything. I swear I'll cut your throat in your sleep."

"Oh, I'm frightened." Kagura said in a sarcastic voice. "You just better hope she doesn't catch on to you. Or I'll help her pul all of your hair out."

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am, but I don't like you very much right now. I don't know how you grew up so mean."

"Fuck you. You didn't mind picking on Kagome."

"I just hate that bitch after she got Naraku expelled for threatning her. But I have nothing against that famous Akira girl. You just have it out for her because you got what you asked for. You said shit, and then she hit you, so big deal."

"I hate you som uch right now Kagura. At least I still have Kana."

"Whatever, i'm not apart of your shit anymore. So leave me the fuck out."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, new chapter. Now, I know you're still waiting for Kikyo's plan, but it comes in the next chapter. so keep your pants on. I just gave you this one for a few laughs. And what all you guys asked for. Some romance. I love you all. Stay clean! 


	17. Stop Dreaming, It's Over

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Seventeen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-Stop Dreaming, It's Over-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii

**A/N:** Okay. I'm glad that all of you stuck with me through the end of this story, well many of you. And I just want to thank you for your inspiration. I'd name individuals, but I'd hate to leave and one out. I'm sorry it takes me long to update all my stories. I mean, you'd think 'Hey it's summer, why won't the bitch update sooner?' But I have too much on my plate...even in the summer! It's horrible, but I'm working on getting more to my writting. After all, I need the practice for when school starts p again. And I know what it's like to keep waiting and waiting for a story to be updated. So I know how you feel.

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-Stop Dreaming, It's Over-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame watched as drizzle sprinckled on the window. This little rain lasted about 5 minutes. And out of no where, the sun came out. She took out her T-mobile Sidekick and programed it to the camera. She snapped a few shots of the odd sky. She then put it away.

"Dork, what are you doing?" Jubilee teased.

Ayame turned around. "Slut." she shot back. "I'm gonna shower."

"Yea you need to." Jubilee giggled. The only article of clothing she was missing was her shirt, which was natrual to her. It seemed as though she had borrowed Ayame's bra. But it didn't fit her right. Jubilee was alittle bigger than Ayame. Ayame rolled her eyes and Jubilee caught onto. "What?"

"Okay, first you use my toothbrush, which may I add is distgusting, and then you use my bras which are too small for you. What's next? Plus didn't you just go shopping?"

"Yeah, but I'm too lazy to change." Jubilee shrugged as she drank out of the orange juice cartan.

Ayame shooke her head at her sister and stepped into the bathrom closing, but not locking the door behind her. She stripped herself of her cloths and stepped into the warm shower. She let the droplets sprickle on her pale, cold skin, sending tingles up her spine. She closed her eyes as she averted her head upward to get the water on her face.

She felt _warmer_ liquid dripping down her thighs. Ayame looked down to see blood. She had gotten her _friend._ Her _aunt flow_ came to visit. She got her _dot._ However you wanna say it, she bascilly got her period. Ayame sighed in relief. At least now she knew she wasn't expecting a wolf cub. She scrubbed at her skin with a bathing sponge. She wrapped a towel around her body and came out of the bathroom to find Jubilee.

"Juby," She looked at her sister who lay on her bed, reading over the tabloids of herself from that damn magazine. She had read it a hundred times now, was she expecting something to be diferent? "Got a tampon?"

Jubilee didn't bother to look at Ayame. She simply pointed to her purse which was stuck under a pile of magazines, nail polish and school papers. They all said either Sango, Kagome, or Jubilee. They were pretty careless with their work. And some how, they alway managed to turn it on time. Ayame dug through the pile of crap and grabbed Jubilee's purse. She took what she needed and left.

After she changed in the bathroom, Ayame came out and dug up a magazine. She sat on the small table that was near the door.

"Gummy worms, or gummmy bears?" Jubilee's voice popped out of no where.

"What?"

"Just pick, it's a test."

"Gummy worms."

"I knew you were used to things long in your mouth." Jubilee chuckled. Ayame glared at her. "Any ways, wax or razor?"

"Razor,"

"Joel or Benji?"

Ayame had once heard of those american artists. They were in some band that she wasn't sure of. But neither were that attractive to her. "Um...Joel."

"Sailor Moon or Cutie Honey?"

"Hm...Sailor Moon."

"The Notebook or War of the Worlds?"

"The Notebook." Ayame watched as Jubilee made a few marks in the magazine she was currently reading. "You are a hopless romantic." Jubilee smiled, "That's cute, I got 'You are a slut'." Jubilee's smile faded. "Wait there must be something wrong that I did." She began to go over her marks.

"The onlything you did wrong was spread your legs for anything that breaths." Ayame joked under breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ayame laughed to herself.

"I could have sworn you said something."

"No, nothing." Ayame looked behind her as the door opened behind her back. Simara, Kagome, and Sango came in.

"Hey, are we leaving now or what?" Simara asked.

Jubilee stood up and threw the magazine behind her head. She stretched and yawned. "Cha, I just need to find a shirt." She scrammed around the room for a minute. She picked up a black wife beater which said 'Tipsy' on it in graffitti. "Who's ever this is I'm wearing it." She announced putting it on.

"It's yours." Sango said.

"Oh well, then I have permission." Jubilee laughed. "I told the driver to leave the black humer out side for us." She explained.

The girl all went outside. After 15 minutes of searching for the right hummer, they had found it.The ride to the party wasn't long, at it was defently easy to find. It was the building with neon colored lights bursting out of every angle. And the music making the streets shiver. At the 'rave' or 'party' or whatever it was supposed to be, they all went their seperate ways. Simara was on stage iwth her band getting ready so the DJ would stop and let her take over. Jubilee went off to get drunk with some really dumb guy from Ayame's chemestry class. He never payed attention and thought ice and sulfur would cause and explosion. Kagome and Sango went off to the dance floor to find their boy friends, or what ever the hell they considered them. And Ayame went to the beach 20 feet away from the party, to meet Kouga so they could have some privacy. Which really ment fool around.

* * *

...**2 hours Later**

Ayame could feel sand all over her, even in places she didn't even know she had. She took a long drag of her cigaret and blew out small smoke rings. She giggled. Kouga had his hand stuffed up her black, long sleeved shirt and he was kissing her neck. Since they couldn't do much because of Ayame's _disadvantage_ she had encountered during the shower, Kouga had to improvise. Ayame rolled over and sat on him, legs on either side of his waist. "God, can't you keep your dick in your pants for one day." She giggled. Kouga smirked. She leaned down slowly for a kiss. She threw her cigaret in the sand. Ayame massaged his tounge with hers as he slipped it into her mouth.

Ayame felt a tug at one of her pony tails. She turned around to see Jubilee. "Juby? What is it? I'm alittle busy if you can't tell."

"I'm so fucked up. I just made out with two girls-"

"Juby, not everyone has to know your buissness." Ayame snapped alittle upset that she had interrupted a moment between her and Kouga.

"Whatever. Any ways that not my point. I need I ride back to the school."

"Why? Can't you find Kagome or Sango to take you."

"They left to handle their own 'buissness'. I promised some guy I'd hook up with him."

Ayame rolled her eyes. Out of no where a flash came. She turned around to reveal someone with a profesional camera. "Oh you gotta be fucking out of your god damn mind!" Ayame yelled. She quickly got off of Kouga. "I'm out are you coming?"

"No, I gotta wait for Simara. She needs a ride."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." Another flash went off. "Picture this." Ayame flipped the bird and grabbed Jubilee's arms pulling her away from the flashes. Ayame's shoulder crashed into someone elses she looked to her right. Kikyo. "Sorry." she said.

"That's alright lovely. Lraving so soon?"

"Um...yea?" Ayame was still confused about Kikyo. The real question was _Kikyo: Friend or Foe?_

Kikyo flashed a fake sweet smile. "Later doll." Kikyo lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in a good bye gesture.

Ayame went on her way.

Kikyo smirked to herself. 'Ha, okay so I gave the hitch to the photographer. Now she'll be in the 'Gossip Girl' Magazine this week. Slut. Serves her right.' Kikyo though. She lifted her other hand to reveal Ayame's keys. 'Now she'll have to come back. She walked toward where Kouga sat. He was dusting of grains of sand that was never going to fully come off. Kikyo smirked to herself some more. She took a blind fold out of her pocket. With the other hand, she threw Ayame's keys on the ground, so when she came back she'd step on them.

Kikyo put the blind fold over Kouga's eyes.

He jumped alittle from suprise. "Back so early?" He asked with a smirk on his face. But something was wrong...her scent had changed...in fact...it was nothing like her. But he did smell a little of Ayame's scent. (from when Kikyo and Ayame bumped shoulders.)

"Shhh..." Kikyo whispered sweatly into his ear. Slowly she walked around him till she got infront of him. Her finger brushed lightly against the side of his face.

Ayame groped her pockets of her short shorts. "Damn. I'l be back Juby, I gotta find the keys."

"Ok--ay. I'll just wait here." Jubilee slurred.

Ayame retraced her steps. She looked on the _ground_ for her keys. She observed the sand with the little light that came from the building the party was being held in. She smiled and leaned down to get them. She looked up in horror. Kou-kouga and Kikyo? NO! It couldn't be. Ayame felt rage build up inside her. She grabbed Kikyo by the hair. She saw a few flashes go off as she kicked Kikyo and then punched her. Kikyou fell on the sand.

Kouga heard his surroundings verywell. He removed the blind fold and stood up. He gasped. "Whoa, Ayame wait." He grabbed the angry wolf demon's arm as she walked away. She harshly broked out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me or duck your smug face like I ducked your slut's." She shot at him. She began to run back to the car.

Kouga had no idea what was going on. He looked behind him at kikyo who looked pretty pleased and was walking away. "Bitch." Kouga cursed. He finally got a clue of what had happened. a few more flashes went off. Now he had to find away to explain to Ayame that he did nothing. But how. She'd tell all her friends and they probally wouldn't talk to him either. "Kikyo you bitch what did you do?" He cursed. But she had already went off.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the evil plan wasn't so evil. But there's more to come! So stay tuned for another drama and comedy filled chapter.

Short chapter, but sweet is what i think. Next chapter, i'll add more detail and drama if you want. Just ask. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	18. There Comes A Time

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Eighteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-There Comes A Time-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii, Aunt Camile

**A/N: **Very sorry for the late updates. I'm horrible, I know! But i've been thinking of different ways to make this story turn paths and I've also been thinking of different endings too. I'm badat ending things. I notice I left some questions in your heads. So I'll answer them. And thank you all for your reveiws. And never be afraid to E-mail me. I'm allways willing to take emails from fans of my writting. I have before anyway.

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

**Are Jubilee and Simara youkai too?**

Yup. Jubilee is all wolf. BUT Simara is half dog half wolf.

**Could you loosen up on Jubilee drinking and doing drugs?**

You read my mind. I was planning on her loosening up a bit. But isn't drinking and doing drugs and smoking part of Jubilee? But I'll loosen up a bit.

* * *

**¤¥¤•°¤-There Comes A Time-¤°•¤¥¤ **

Jubilee watched her sister stare hopeless out her bedroom window of their mansion. She shook her head. She didn't understand why anyone would put their heart on the line like Ayame had. That's why Jubilee promised her self never to fall in love. That is why Jubilee move from guy to guy without any regrets, because she never felt anything big for them. She wondered what it would be like to fall in love. To find that one and only person for yourself. Jubilee knocked on the open door of Ayame's room, warning her she was coming in.

Ayame turned her head to see who it was. She didn't give one last glance to Jubilee when she turned her head again to stare out the motionless window again.

Jubilee wondered what was so interesting about looking out a window like Ayame _always_ did. She held a hand up. "I come in peace." She joked. She held out a cup of herbal tea hoping Ayame would turn around and take it since it was too hot for her hand.

Ayame turned around with a sad smile. She took the tea from Jubilee and sta on her huge king size bed. She took a small sip of her tea before putting it down. "Thanks,"

"No problem." Jubilee sat down next to Ayame. "How you holding up? You haven't been to school in a week. The girls are bitching about when you're coming back. They won't come here because they think you might need some space."

"If you're goin to talk me into going back I won't" Ayame sighed and layed back staring up at the white ceiling. "I can't"

Jubilee layed back too. "You can't stay at home forever. You can't let what happend rule over you. You should let him explain. I heard it wasn't what you saw."

"So Kikyo fell and he so happened to have caught her with his lips?" Ayame chuckled. "I've heard all the excuses."

"Maybe not all."

"I made up my mind." Ayame turned her body to face Jubilee.

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Aya. You can't go."

"I can and I will. I'm sorry but I can't take it here anymore."

"But you can't go! I didn't even go!"

"Ayame!" Called their uncle's voice from down the halls. It was loud. It starled both girls. Ayame got up and began to walk cautiously to his office. She lightly knocked on the door which was open by a crack.

"Come in." He said. More like an order. His hair was mushed up. And he had a glass full of ice and what smelled and looked like whisky. His first button was unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. It looked like he pulled one of those all nighters that Ayame used to pull when she had gotten carried away with Kouga and had to spend a whole day working on a paper for some class or something.

Ayame looked pretty innocent when she sat down in a chair infront of his desk, as if she wre some client of his or something. "Yes sir." She asked. It was like she was 10 again and threatened Jubilee with some sharp scisorrs because Jubilee tried to convince her that if she would let her burn her bangs with a lighter it would look hot. But the only thing hot would be the flames against her forehead. Ayame shook her head out of the memories and got back to reality.

He threw the latest issue of _Gossip Girl Magazine _on the table in front of her. He drank some more of his whisky and filled it up again.

Ayame read the headline. _Billion Dollar Heiress Goes Wild!_ it read. Ayame sighed knowing she was introuble. She looked at the pictures. There some of her and Kouga making out in the sand, with the lightings of the rave behind them and some people smoking and drinking god knows what. Then there were more of the fight she had had with Kikyo. More like a confrontaiton since Kikyo didn't bother to fight back. Or Ayame just ran off too quick to give her a chance to swing. "How much trouble am I in?" Ayame asked looking up from the magazine.

"Your aunt Camile called. She told me everything you told her."

"Am I in trouble for that?"

"As much embarasment as I passed looking at those pages in that magazine, and the previous others...I think it's good that you get yourself out of here and get your life back together with your Aunt Camile in America. Though, I wished you spoke to me about this first." Her uncle filled his like millionth glass of whisky.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before. I was just planning before I did anything." Ayame explained. "I do do think it is best for me to stay with Aunt Camile for a while though. Do I have your permission on that?"

Ayame's uncle nodded to himself before answering. "I think it is best too. you have my permission. But while there contain yourself, you best not behave as you did here."

Ayame nodded. "I promise. May I be excused?"

Her uncle nodded. "You are free to go."

Ayame got up and grabbed the door nob to close the door behind her.

"Ayame." Her uncle called.

Ayame stuck her head in the room. "Yes sir?"

He sighed. "How's your heart?"

Ayame sighed and looked down. She began to play with her fingers for a moment, just thinking. "I-it's a little bit broken." Ayame finally responded. She closed the door behind her. She was happy to have permission to leave Japan and go to America to stay with her Aunt Camile, in yet another fansy mansion. The Akira family was always wealthy, no doubt about that.

Ayame though for a while walking down all the corridors, and great halls of her familie's mansion. Jubilee was raised by her Aunt Camile. And Ayame was raised by her Uncle. That's why Jubilee came out as an alcoholic, drugie, sluty girl. And that's why Ayame came out way more safisticated, and lady like than Jubilee. Ayame wondered how her Aunt Camile had let the world taint innocent Jubilee like that. It was sad, because if Jubilee and Ayame were raised together by their uncle, then their life wouldn't be so screwed right? It wasn't till Jubilee got enough of America when she was little, and finally asked her Aunt to let her go back To Japan to be with her little sister, and her uncle, and grandfather.

As tiny children, when their parents died, Jubilee was given to thier Aunt and Ayame to thier Uncle. Of course they saw eachother on occasions like Christmas and birthdays, and in the summer Jubilee stayed with her Uncle. But it wasn't enough. So when Jubilee was about 13, she finally got to live with her Uncle and Sister. But jubilee always went to trips back to America and came back more fucked up than ever It was her friends. They made her such a person. The person she is today.

Ayame shook her head trying to free her pretty little head of the thoughts. It didn't matter if her Aunt was way looser with her neices than her uncle was, she just ha to get out of Japan. She walked into her room where Jubilee was still laying on Ayame's bed.

"You're really going arn't you?" Jubilee asked, smelling her sister's scent at the door.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. I just talked to Uncle about it."

"When are you leaving?"

"When I talkt to Aunt Camile on the phone, she said my ticket should come in the mail tomorow. I'm leaving next week...Next Monday at 3pm." Ayame explained, being specific.

Jubilee sighed. "So lets have a going away party."

Ayame smiled. "You'll do anything just to get a party won't you?" Both girls laughed.

* * *

**...The Next Day**

Ayame yawned and stretched. She turned her body so her feet were at the side of the bed. She stretched once more and stood up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Juby?" She called as she walked down the hall. "Juby?" She called again. She looked in Jubilee's room. It was empty, for the first time, Jubilee actually woke up before Ayame. Ayame sighed.

Out of no where, Ayame felt a hand cover her mouth and and arm snake around her waist. She was being pulled back ward. Ayame struggled and let out a muffled scream. She bit the perps..._perfectly manicured hand?_ What! Ayame broke out of the persons grip and turned to face them. "JUBILEE! What the fuck were you thinking! I almost went Tarzan spinning Jitsue on you!" Ayame yelled.

Jubilee laughed, her hair bouncing, even in a side pony tail. "Well, I'm trying to abduct you if you haven't noticed! You just ruined it!"

"That's how people die you fool. You scared the death out of me!" Ayame sighed getting her mind back in order. "Why were you trying to abduct me any way you freak!"

"I was trying to take you to Kagome's house! We were going to do homemade manicures and we also rented movies. You're leaving soon, so I thought I'd pull a 'Jaw Breaker' on you. But...without the killer jaw breaker. Please come."

"I'm not in the mood." Ayame answered simply.

"If you won't come then I'll have to get some the maids to help me bound your hands and legs and stuff you in the trunk. You wither come willingly or forcfully."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Who do you think you're dealing with?" Jubilee put her hand up on her hips. "Now!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed in defeat. Jubilee was capable of anything. Even if it meant bounding her sister's legs and arms and shoving her in a trunk like she threatened. Ayame went in her a room and came out in snap. She had a white shirt which had a beach and a sun set sketched on it and dark jeans. Her bangs were now really long, she straightened them. "Let's get this over with."

"You don't gotta bring the happiness down. Lighten up." Jubilee got her car keys out of her pocket and ran out side, draging Ayame behind her. They took a black hummer. It only took five minutes for the girl to get to Kagome's house/shrine. The whole way there it was quiet exepted for the techno mixes Jubilee had playing.

Ayame slowly got out of the car and slammed the car door. She sighed. What did her friends do to her any way? She shouldn't make them worry about her. She had no idea why she dreaded coming to Kagome's house, it wasn't like Kouga was going to be there any. She should enjoy the time she had left till she was being shipped of to the United States of America to stay with her loose Aunt Camile.

Jubilee followed Ayame up the 4 stairs of the shrine, leading to Kagome's house. The knock on the door. The door opened and Kagome pounced Ayame with a huge hug. "Can't...breath." Ayame let out.

"Oh Sorry. We've all just missed you. After hearing what happened, we thought we'd never see you again!" Kagome squeeled. "Well, don't be a stranger come in. Simara and Sango are waiting in the main room." Kagome explained.

Ayame walked in and saw her friends eating popcorn and some how mezmorized by the T.V. screan. "Isn't it a little too early for popcorn and a movie? I mean did you wake up like a while ago?" Ayame asked entering the room. She sat on the couch next to Sango.

"Hey, I can't believe you came." Sango said happy to see her old roommate and friend.

"It's never too early for a good movie and snackage." Simara said.

They all just so happened to be watching the Sailor Moon movie. Ayame rolled her eyes with a smile still on her face. She watched Sailor Moon when she was younger. It was cute, and it still was, but she never imagined her 16 and 17 year old friends would watch it. It was kinda funny and brought back memories.

Sango got up. "I'm getting morning drinks. What do you want?"

"Coffee, black." Simara ordered.

"Same here." Ayame added.

"I'm coming with." Jubilee jumped out of her seat from a sofa in the corner and clinged onto Sango, almost tripping over herself. They both walked to the kitchen.

Ayame picked at the corner of the pillow that was in her lap.

Simara sighed and looked at Ayame concentrating on the pillow. She turned around to face the T.V. and then turned back around to look at Ayame again. "He hasn't called me you know."

Ayame looked up. "What? What are-"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me. I know you know what I mean." Simara shot at her.

Ayame rolled her eyes. Simara wasn't easy to fool, she didn't know why she even tried. "I don't want to talk about it." She turned her gaze at the T.V.

"I don't even know his side. We haven't talked since you 'broke up' or whatever that was. All I know is he won't get out of bed or anything. He went back home."

"_Kouga_ can do whatever he wants now."

"You two are killing eachother inside. Aya, why don't you guys just talk about it? I don't see why you both have to run away from your problems."

Ayame looked at Simara. "It's what I'm best at i guess." She shot at her. ayame got up to walk to the door. Kagome came out of the kitchen.

"Aya, where are you going?" Kagome asked worried."

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have come. Don't let me ruin your fun."

Kagome grabbed Ayame's arm. "It's your own fun you're ruining. Ayame you can't go. We don't have much time to catch up. You're leaving next week."

"I'm sorry." Ayame said. She shut the door behind her. Ayame tugged at the zipper of her black cotton pull over. She made it hug her more. She sighed into the fall air. And began to walk away, from everything. She couldn't believe how much of a brat she was. She just wanted to kick herself, or have someone do it for her.

Five minutes passed, it seemed like forever had passed. She passed by the same caffe twice. It was lame that she had nothing else to do but walk around the busy streets of Tokyo. She had to think, how could she had dumped her friends for lonely, friendless streets she didn't even want to walk. Her friends planned a nice, small get together and she had bailed. What kind of friend was she?

Ayame began to run back in the direction of Kagome's house. She made it there in no time. She didn't bother to knock, she knew she was welcome. She walked into the main room. "Okay, just shut up and listen. I'm bitch okay, I've been bitching and groaning about everything. But you guys are nice enough to plan something small for me. And I thank you for that. So lets get this started and get my mind out of the clouds." Ayame said. The room was quiet.

Jubilee smiled. "Alright you bitch! Let rock this shit!" Jubilee said. "But actually there was a few more thing I planned." She had a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

**...Later That Very Night**

Ayame struggled to keep her eys open. Jubilee had gotten her totally wasted. She wondered why Jubilee wasn't wasted though. Maybe because Ayame drank a whole bottle of Arbor mist alone, and some french shit she loved. Ayame shook her head to keep her eyes open. She looked infront of her where the _dance_ instructed was talking.

"Now, it's not about the pole. It's about getting in touch with your body." The instructer lady said. "Now who's Ayame?" She asked.

Ayame raised her hand thinking she was actually in a class. "Show me the pole!" She yelled in a slur. She ran upto the stage, went for the pole, but being the clumsy drunk she was. She slipped, fell off the stage, and landed ass first on a small sofa ass first, and upside down. She groaned. She didn't feel so good.

Jubilee and the others laughed. It was just like her to take Ayame to a strip club to take pole dancing lessons as a joke. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." She commented.

As the night went on, Ayame became more drunk till she finally fell asleep. The hugest hangover would wait for her.

* * *

**...Morning**

Ayame rubbed her head and cursed under breath. Why did she have to drink so much. And why did her ass hurt so bad? She groaned. Jubilee came in with a cup of some drink that smeled like shit. "What the fuck is this? You trying to poison me or something?" Ayame growled.

"It'll help your hangover. Kami know it helped me through all of mine." She sat on Ayame's bed. She observed her sister. Man did she looked like shit. "So are you still leaving?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get away from here for a while." Ayame said. But now she wasn't sure what to do. Should she or stay or should she go?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this was brought to you for comedy and some clue ins. But the next chapter will be serious. Full Ayame and Kouga...I'll try atleast. I hope you liked this chapter. And i hope it answered some questions. And if you have more, then I'll answer them. Now, i must get started on the next chaoter! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! 


	19. A Perfect Getaway?

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Nineteen**:

¤¥¤•°¤-A Perfect Getaway?-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) (The cooky) Grandmom, Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii, **Aunt Camile** (I'll just refer to her as Camile), **Jax, Ms. Silacoes, Travis, The Chill Grill**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your support and patience. I'm a bitch for not updating sooner. I always had this veiw where I would update like once a day or something. But turns out, luck isn't so good for me. Now I'm lucky if I can get one chapter in a week! And I can't. See, on Monday through Wednesday, I'm terribly bussy. i have little girls stalking me asking me to play, but fuck them, I don't want to! And I have to baby sit the biggest bratz ever! It's just really bad timing. And my sister just loves to take over MY computer that I got for Christmas, becuase she a fat ignorant bitch sometimes. But at times she can be kool. Enough with me. Any more questions? just ask and I'll answer. And i have a few more stories coming out. So stay tuned. I'm clearly trying to finish this one, and then sinish my other ones, then get some new ones okay? Thanks. **Don't Forget to Review!**

**This Chapter will have a few of Ayame's days contained in it. That's why it'll be pretty big!**

**Questions And Answers:**

**Are Kouga and Simara half siblings?**

Yes, since Kouga is all wolf and Simara is wolf/dog, they are half brother and sister. I'm pretty sure i mentioned that when we first discovered the they were brothewr and sister. But if I didn't, I'm sorry, my mistake.

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-A Perfect Getaway?-¤°•¤¥¤ 

The week had gone by so fast, that ayame didn't even realise she had to leave that very morning. Thank Kami for her uncle reminding her. She had woke up that very morning with another killer hangover. That whole week Jubilee had her and her friends, in and out of bars. She put on her daily make up to cover the whole _hang over look_ dhe always had when she had too much to drink. She wore blue tank top, with a black zip-up hoodie on top of it. And a fucked up jean skirt Jubilee had made her wear. "Juby. Come one I can't miss my flight."

"Alright, alright! I'm here." Jubilee groaned watching her feet as she went down the stairs.

"I don't see why you have to get all dressed up. You're not the one leaving." Ayame snapped.

"Fuck you. You know a girl has to look good for anything!" Jubilee snapped back. She carefully walked out the door with ayame mimiking her from behind. "I know what you're doing." Jubilee noted. She heard Ayame sneer something. They got into the back seats of their white, strech limo. Jubilee with her big sunglasses, glared through them at Ayame. "You're leaving today for kami knows how long and you're being me to me!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry, but sometimes you just piss me off." She sighed. "I guess I'm just bitching 'cause I can't believe I'm leaving. So how is the big country of drugs and alcohol you love so much?" She joked.

Jubilee chuckled. "Fucking awesome! You'll love it. Just make some wild friends and see." She instructed. "When you get to Aunt Camile's house, her little brat should 5 now, but just watch out for. Fucking wild beast."

"You mean our little cousin Jax? I loved playing around with her." Ayame questioned. She lifted an eye brow.

"Whatever, she always liked you, but that little bitch bit me all the time."

"Really, and to this day I always thought you just had wild sex." Ayame joked.

Jubilee laughed with her. She playfully slapped her arm. "Who said I still dont?" She giggled. She lifted her sleeve to reveal her..._bitten_ wrist. There were a few scared bite marks that she had gotten from Jax. "you see that one?" She pointed to one just abovr palm. "She gave me that one when I was told not to give her cookies. See, she was about to eatone, so I took it from her, and she went totally loka and bit the fuck out of my wrist." She explained. "Each of my scars have a story. So becareful." She warned.

Ayame giggled. "Remind me to wear long sleeves while there. Besides, Jax always liked me better than you." Ayame pointed out. "I highly doubt she'll bite me. Plus, she's more gorwn up from the last time we saw her." Ayame felt the car stop. She isghed. "This is where I get off."

Jubilee frowned. "I'll wallk ya there." They walked inside the huge, eligant building. The Driver came in. "Everything has all ready been taken care of. All you have to do is get checked out and board the plane to New York" He explained.

Ayame nodded. She gave Jubilee a big hug. "Don't drink too much. You hear?"

"Didn't I tell, I'm trying to go squeeky clean. It's been offcially 48 hours that I haven't been drinking. God and it's killing me!" Jubilee laughed.

"Sure." Ayame smiled her last smilled and walked away. She looked back a few times to see Jubilee still standing there...til she was a small spec upon all the other people.

Ayame satin in the first class section of the plane. There were only two other people there with her. She sighed as she slipped on her head phones and pressed play on her red walkman. The whole flight she had played sick love songs that made her want to jump out a window. But she thought it was necesary. She sighed. 'Good bye home. I'll come back soon.' She thought.

* * *

**...Kouga**

Kouga felt a kick on his side. He groaned and burried his face in his pillows. He was still sleeping. He felt another kick and popped out from under the covers. "What!" He growled.

"Lazy ass fucker. Get up." Simara snapped pulling at his covers. She walked up to the window and opened it to let the sun in. "Well, i hope your happy prince-o-pop."

"Can you just please leave me alone." Kouga demanded. He glared at his sister. He wasn't in the mood. "Why am supposed to be happy?"He scratched his head.

Simara put her hands on her hips. "I was being sarcastic you dumb ass. Ayame left."

"Your point being..."

Simara glared daggers at her half brother. 'What an asshole.' She thought. "You know you love her. That's why you won;t go to school anymore...why? Why didn't you chace after her? What happened."

"Simara, it's none of your buissness. So just stay out of it." Kouga groaned.

"It damn well is my buissness! If the rumors are true...then your really did make her leave didn't you? Like what! I mean, did you not love her any more?"

"I don't think I wana talk about it with my _sister_. If you don't mind."

"Actually i do mind and I want some answers."

"Look, the rumors arn't true. It was dirty trick Kikyo planned. I don't know how it all happened but it went really fast."

"And you didn't tell her?" Simara asked. She crossed her arms now.

"How could I? She's been ignoring me ever since! And she went so far as to across the ocean to getaway from me. If she actually believes that I would do something like that to her, then maybe it's for the best?"

"WHAT! No! She loves you. She's in pain. She's girl. That's we react. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was guessing you turned on me."

Simara rolled her eyes. "I have to tell Jubilee." She ran out.

"Hey!" Kouga called. "Thanks for letting me finish my ranting!" He sighed. And looked out the window.

* * *

**...Ayame**

Ayame looked around. So many americans. They looked nothing like any one in Japan. She looked around and found her Aunt Camile. She smiled at her. They both walked toward eachother. Ayame was pulled into a big, litteraly breath taking hug. Her Aunt was pretty strong for a little woman. "Aunt Camile." Ayame squeeled. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been so lonely without you or your sister keeping me company." Aunt Camile said. She walked with Ayame toawrd the parking lot where her Lincoln Navigator was parked. "Oh, how have you been sweetie? I think it's great that you came here, but the reason you came is so sad."

Ayame gave a sad smile. It was just like her Aunt, a gossipy old woman with nothing to do but blab shit out of her mouth, to hurt Ayame without noticing. "Well, I'll get over it in time." Ayame responded. She bit her lip. 'I hope,' she thought to herself. "So where is little Jax?"

"Oh, she's waiting for you at the house. i insisted she finished her homework before she saw you." Camile explained. She pulled out of the parking lot and went on the high way. She didn't dress so elegant for a rich bitch. Infact she wore quarter, button-up shirt. It was different shades of pink that faded to white in a horizontal, thin stripes. She also wore some beige capris and flip flops to match. "Well, you're lucky you know so much english. Most people wouldn't make it in New York without nowing atleast a bit of english." She turned to the next lane on her left. "Well, I thought maybe you'd like to go to a public school. Unless you want to go to a private school. But there are a bunch of bitches with sticks up their asses their. You start school tomorrow so I guess it's too late to switch if you wanted to."

"Public school is fine Aunt Camile. I don't mind." Ayame answered. She picked at her black socks. They bothered her a little. Maybe she was just bugging out about being there. "I forgot how beautiful it was here. Reminds me of Tokyo, exept for all the different people."

"Yes, it's wonderful. So much here. I just hope you don't get lost." Camile chuckled. "But you have been here before. Nothing has really changed though." She turned into the actual New York from the high way or free way or whatever. It doesn't mater any more. "We're almost home!" Camile squeeled. She seemed just like a teenager. Her dark, straight, long hair being held up in a bun by chop stix and her thin, square glasses. She could probally pass for a teenager if she wanted to. "We're here!" She squeeled again.

Ayame smiled. She looked before her through the winshield. She looked at a dark building with tons and tons of floors. It looked pretty fancy. A door man even stood out side. "Wow it's a big bulding. I remember it being much smaller." The car stopped and they got out. Ayame pulled her black messenger bag along. It sagged alittle from all the shit she stuffed in there. She got on an elevator with her Aunt and waited patiently till the red arrow stopped at the number 34. The pent house suit.

Ayame stepped in. It looked glamourous. Just like she had left it. Everything was so polished, you could see your self in the dark, polished floor. A white fur rug was in the middle while fluffy white couches, and sofas surrounded it. The walls looked bigger now, taller. And lighter. It had defently been a while.

"You know the way to your room right sweetheart?" Camile asked looking sympathetic at her neice.

Ayame nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, well I have to run a few things but i'll be back and we'll do some girl stuff. Like shop or something. Alright?"

Ayame nodded. "Sounds nice." Her Aunt Camile was like her mother. The only mother figure she could remember. Her owns mother's face felt so distant to her. she watched her Aunt Camile step into the elevator again and disapear. She walked down the long, and only hal in the pent house. So many doors. She stoped at the 3rd door to her right and entered. Her room. The paint smelled so frch. It was white. Plain. Just like she always liekd it...and left it. She dropped her messenger bag oon the floor next to the queen size bed. It looked pretty small compared to her king size bed back home. But she never minded.

Ayame sat on the bed and took in the scene before her eyes. Her old _vacation_ _room_ was what she called it. This was the only place she could remember traveling to. She sighed. Her stereo was still installed. Her T.V. was a little dusty. She still had her cable. There was a small, white marble table at the end of the bed and a sliding door closet. It would all have to do. She sighed.

Ayame ventured off into the hall. "Jax?" She called wondering where her baby cousin was. "Jaxie?" She called again. She walked in to the kitchen which she had to get through the living room to get to. She saw a small girl sitting on a chair, working on the butterfly counter. Just like the one at home. "Jaxie?" She asked.

The small girl looked up from her papers. She looked like a baby hoodlum. This little girl had dark, medium shaggy hair. She had her hair in pig tails and a tiny, pink, fitted hat on side ways. She had overalls on sloppily, and a balck, screen T-shirt that Ayame could have sworn said _hood rat_ on it and was one or two sizes a bit too big. It was actually very cute on her. The little girl gave a huge smile. "AYAME!" She shouted happily. She dropped her red crayon that she had in her hand and clapped her hands toogether happily. "You're here!"

"In the flesh sweetie." Ayame smiled back. She walked toward her cousin and gave her a kiss on the fore head. "How's my big girl?" She asked. She scrumbled with the little girls head kind of messing up her hat style. She looked down at the kids work.

"I've been geting an attitude like Jubilee told me to." Jax said.

"Well, never listen to Jubilee, she doesn't even listen to herself." Ayame joked. "What are you up to litttle duck? What's this?"

"Its a drawing. It's a flower. A big red one. My mommy like 'em you know." Jax explained picking up her crayond and scribbling the coloor onto the paper. "She said I could be an...um...wat was it...arbit?"

"You mean artist sweetie." Ayame corrected her. "I'm an artist. I'll be here for a while so I can teach you how to draw more things."

"Coolio." Jax said immitating a tough voice. She giggled. She knew she sounded funny saying it. She stopped coloring and got out a pinkish color crayon. She scribbled some more. "I'm almost done." She scribbled for a few more seconds. "There!" She announced happily. "Ain't it pretty?"

"No, it's beautiful!" Ayame excalimed trying to make a big fuss over it. "I love it. I bet your mom would too. Want me to hang it on the fridge?"

"Uh...okay!" Jax took her drawing, jumped off the stool and ran to the fridge. She waited for ayame to walk over to help her reach a magnet. Ayame picked Jax up and let her put the magnet on the corner of the picture. she put her back down. "Mommy's gonna love it." Jax smiled. She was proud of her work. To her, it was a master peice. But truth was it was just a bunch of scribbles on a few green sticks. "Where are we going to go when she comes home?"

"Maybe shopping." Ayame responded.

Jax jumped up and down a few times. "Oh goodie! I need a few doo-rags myself." She said with that tought voice again.

Ayame chuckled. "Doo-rags huh? So who gave you this style that you have planted in your head?"

"Jubilee. She's mean, but I like the way she thinks about fasion. Don't you think I look gansta?" Jax asked Her grey eyes sparkling.

Ayame smiled. "Ganster?...Very much, little duck. And your mom lets you dress like this?"

"Yuppers! She says I look kawaii!" Jax squeeled.

Ayame smiled. Cute kid huh. She missed Jax's veiws on life. She never saw her all _ganster_ before though. She remembered her as a cute little thing to command to get ice tea hen needed. Now she was so called _gangsta_. Ayame wondered how many little cildren Jubilee tainted while living here. Ayame followed Jax as she ran to her mother who had just gotten back. So soon eh?

* * *

**...Simara and The Girls**

Simara ran to the table outside the local cafe where Jubilee, Kagome, and Sango waited on their friend. "I'm sorry I'm late. But you won't believe what I found out." simara took Jubilee's water and tok a large amount of it. After all the running, she was a little tired. Wolf/Dog youkai or not. She was tired. "What happened with Kouga and ayame was this big mis understanding. My brother never cheated on her!" simara claimed.

Out of no where Kagura showed up. Just in time to save the day. "Where is she?" she demanded?

"What the fuck? Who?" Simara scoffed.

"Ayame you twit." Kagura answered rudely.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Jubilee began. "She left for New York to live with my Aunt Camile. Why?"

"Fuck. It's too late. Look. Kikyo had this whole plan thing goiong on and it worked. She wanted to get back at ayame for slapping her so she broke Kouga and Ayame up on purpose." Kagura explained.

"What!" They all asked shocked.

"Yes, Kikyo had it palnned."

"Whay are you telling us this?" Simara asked.

"Because Kikyo is a bitch and no one desrves to have their heart broken like that. kikyo might have been my best friend, but I never agreed to cover for her sleezy plans." Kagura explained. She didn't care if Kikyo never spoke to her again for this. But she never agreed with the plan in the first place.

"I can't believe that fugly bitch!" Jubilee yelled.

* * *

**...Ayame**

Ayame took the last sip of her Starbucks Frap. At least they had Starbucks in New York. She and Simara lived off that place. She sighed and walked down the busy streets. Public School? Ayame had only gone to a Public school in Kindergarden. And she knew highschool would be way different. As she sighed one last time...looking up at the big, cement stairs of the school. The air was cold. She had worn her light colored uggs, a jean skirt a long black and pink stripped sleeved shirt and a fluffy kinda brown clolored vest. Her Messenger bag sagged as usual. The last load must have been too much for it.

She opened one of the two redish, browninsh, old rusted doors to the school and stepped in. It didn't seem so bad. So there were a few people pruposley teasing others in the crowded halls. Ayame looked at the room numbers. She finally found her class room. 402. She then wondered why it was 402 when there weren't that many doors. She shrugged it off and entered the class room. Only a few students were in the class room. She handed a yellow slip to the teacher. She looked old and dressed really ugly. Ms. Silacoes. Her Aunt had gossiped about her getting three divorces. It was sad but true.

Ms. Silacoes took the slip. "Sit anywhere." The old woman said not bothering to look up from her old, wrinkled book.

Ayame nodded to herself and looked around the class for a second. She sat in the 3rd row, in the second to last seat. She let her messenger bag drop to the ground. The bell rung and people came in in groups. Exept for one that caught Ayame's eyes. He was tall, he had dark medium long hair that was a little above his shoulders, with red tips. He had tanned skin like Kouga with light blue eyes. He wore his dark jeans sloppily, with his combat boot's shoe laces sticking out. A black band shirt with "The Clash" on it and w black leather jacket over it. Damn was he hot. He seemed like the sexi loner type...and he was. All the girls both adored and feared him. Travis. The loner, trouble maker hottie who kept everything to himself.

Travis sat behind Ayame. He didn't even spare her a look or one word. Ayame felt him rest his feet on the book rack under her chair. She blushed for no reason. Or maybe because she was ashamed to think he was hot after just breaking up with her _one and only_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Silacoes who had started class.

"Alright. So who here did themselves a favor and bothered to finish reading _The Sun Also Rises_?" Ms. Silacoes looked around the rom to see who raised their hand. Only a hand full did. Including Ayame? She picked up the yellow slip that was handed to her earlier. "Akira, Ayame?" She asked. "You're new and you bothered to read it?"

Ayame nodded. "Yes, before I transfered I got a list of books I needed to read." She explained. But she read that book front to back, twice. It wasn't so bad.

Ms. Silacoes lowered her wrinkled lip and nodded in aprovment. "Impressive." She said.

The rest of the class was spent on the book. Talking about every little, fucking detail. Everyone in the room just wanted to die right there and then. Finally the bell had rung and they were all saved.

Lunchtime. THe only time people got a break from bitches and teachers with bad breath. Ayame sat at a table...all alone. She had her walkman blaring through her head phones some Linkin Park. While looking around her/Jubilee's old room, she had found a stash of Jubilee's Enlish Rock band CDs. Ayame liked this one. She was writting in a new notebook. Homework. It seemed like the right thing to do on her free time. She couldn't eat any of the icky fod. So, she guessed from now on she'd have to live off snapples till she got _home_. Home? It sounded odd in her mind.

Travis sat at his original, empty table that he always sat in. Exept, someone had got their before him. A girl. The same one from his English class. He slowly walked toward the table and sat down a few seats Away and across from Ayame. He still hadn't spared a glance for her. Exept for the back of her head because he had no where else to look in class. He cleared his throat and opened to a fresh page in notebook. He began to draw.

Ayame let out a low, tiny sigh that could barely be detected. She looked at Travis for a second then back at her paper. She wondered what he could be drawing. She finished the last of her homework and turned to the next clean page. She began to draw also. She sketched out a hand that was clinched into a fist. The a hand full of hair. It took a few good minutes but she drew it. She didn't know what it meant, but she sure was a heck of a drawer. She traced over a few descriptions. She turned off her walkman and shoved it into her messanger bag. She went back to work on her sketching.

Travis put down his pencil. He looked down at his drawing then at Ayame. "What your name?" He asked.

Oh god, his voice was sexy too. Ayame looked at Travis. Was he actually talking to her? "Ayame." She answered.

Travis bit his lip alittle.

"What's your name?" Ayame asked back.

"Travis." Sexi name too huh? "...So why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" She shot at him being to intelligent for own well being.

Travis smirked. He even had a sexi smirk. Everything about him, or that was him was sexi. "Good question...So why'd you transfer here?"

"Let's just say tabloids got too many shots of me." She lied. It would sound reall lame if she told the truth and said, _To run away from my problems back home._

"What are you famous for?"

"My grandfather cured some famous canser." She said simply. "But now I'm supposed to be this billion dollar heiress and I barely have freedom to live as a please. At least here they don't know who I am."

"And you come to a public school in New York. Wherer some of the most gossipy bitches are?"

"Well, my Aunt Camile just so happens to be one of the gossipy bitches. She's the only other family I have so I'm stuck here for a while."

"I'll give you a warning. Stay away from anyone wearing pink. Or any bright colors for that fact." Travis ran his fingers through his gorgeous sexy hair.

"Pink? Bright colors?"

"They happen to the 'predetors' of this school. Just some big bitches. My sister just so happens to be one of them."

"...Right. Thanks for the warning." Ayame looked at the school clock. "Fuck. Um...thanks, but I have to get to my next class. Wait, why arn't you going? I mean we're in the same grade so our lunch period ends at the same time."

Travis shrugged. "I always skip 4th period." He stood up and ripped a page out of his notebook.

He left it on the table as he walked away. Ayame was left there in thoughts. She shrugged it off and noticed the paper. She picked it up and looked at it. Travis drew Ayame hunched over the ble...drawing with her phones and everything. Every little detail was perfect. He was good, he made her art look like shit. Ayame stuffed it in her messanger bag and went on her way.

* * *

**...Jbuilee**

It had been a week since Kagura had blabbed about Kikyo to the girls. Jubilee kept trying to call Ayame, but she was always out. And Ayame never called her back. Either the housekeeper didn't do a very good job on giving Ayame messages, or ayame was trying to avoid her. Jubilee growled to herself as she threw herself on her bed. She'd just have to pay a little visit to her ignorant sister. She couldn't let it go. Jubilee hadn't seen Kikyo, thank god or she'd rip her to shreds. Jubilee couldn't stand to see Ayame so heart broken, who knew what she could be up to now.

* * *

**...Ayame**

Ayame dug through her locker with a blue ink pen in her mouth. She never knew how messy she could be. She shoved a few books in her messanger bag that was always by her side. Travis walked next to her and stopped at her locker. He slammed his against the locker next to Ayame's. "What's wrong now?" She asked a little busy digging through her shit.

"I can't think." Travis answered.

"And hitting your head on a locker would help?" She joked.

"You skipping today?" He asked.

"What period?"

"4th, next period."

Ayame sighed. "Okay." She said. She closed her locker and swung the bag over her arm carrying it at her side now. "I need to buy a pack of boggies anyway."

They both left the school with out permission. Not that the school gave a damn any way. As long as they attended most of their classes, no one would care. Ayame came out of the drug store with a pack of Newports. She took two out and stuffed the back in her bag. She handed one to Travis who lit his and hers. Ayame sighed the smoke out of her. They sat outside the at Starbucks tables provided outside. Ayame and travis had become good friends thorough the past week or so. She'd gotten over her little crush. She lived with the fact that Travis was and always would be sexi. "So what couldn't you think about again?"

"My band. I haven't written a song in a while and they want me to write one like now."

"And you can't write a simple poem and turn it into a master peice?" Ayame finished for him. She took a drag of her cigaret.

"I told you, I can't think."

"Then do some writting extercises. That always helps. Maybe your just haveing a writters block moment or something."

"Like what."

"Like..." She blew the toxic smoke out her mouth. "Write down some words that ryme. Any then think of a topic, like street lights or something fucked like that. Write the details and how it would feel."

"Streetlights?" He chuckled.

Ayame punch his arm playfully. "Fuck you. I never claimed to be a good writter."

"I'm guessing you really did write a poem about...street lights."

Ayame laughed. "You guessed well. I even wrote a poem about nail polish once." They both laughed. "It was actually interesting...when I was six."

"I wanna read these poems about street lights and nailpolish." Travis joked.

"Yeah, uh huh, only if you come with me to search for the perfect lip gloss." She joked back. She took out another cigaret and lit it, taking a long drag. She blew out smoke rings and observed them in her bordom. She felt her T-Mobile Sidekick vibrating in her back pocket of her hip huggers. She looked at the caller ID. Jubilee. Ayame pressed a button or two and put it to her ear. "What is it?" She asked. "You shouldn't call while I'm in school." She lied.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Jubilee asked.

"What? I am not." Ayame lied again. "I just haven't gotten around to calling you yet. I'm sorry. So what's the big news or something that you have to call me durring school? Is it grandfather is he alright? Grandmom? Did she have another stroke?"

Jubilee sighed into the speaker of her phone. "No everyone's fine. It's just..." Jubilee struggled with her words. It would be best if she told Ayame in person.

"Just what? Spit it out Juby." Ayame was now irritated.

"I'm coming. We have to talk about something really important. I think it would be best if I told you in person."

"You arn't knocked up or anything right?" She was curious.

"No!" jubilee scoffed. "I haven't had a good fuck in a week any way. Look, it's just hard to explain. I booked a flight for next Friday."

"Alright,"

"Bye, Bye, Boo."

"Bye." Ayame clicked the phone off and stuff it back in her back pocket.

"Who was it?" Travis asked, curious to know who the mystery, worrying person was.

"My sister Jubilee. She's being a freak and insists on coming over here next Friday. I don't know what's up with her but she wouldn't have called me for nothing durring a 'school day'. Even though i'm techniclly not in school." Ayame explained. She put out her cigaret.

Travis finished his first. "We should probally go." He suggested. They both got up and left the table. They made their way through the busy streets and back to their school. Just in time for 5th period. Calculus wasn't so hard for Ayame. She did it easily with out any hesitation. Travis on the other hand didn't even bother with it. He just sat their reading his same old, morbid book of poems. Like he didn't give a damn at all. He'd just coppy Ayame's work as usual.

* * *

**...Kouga and The...Guys**

Kouga sat at a tabl inside the restuaraunt all by his lonesome handsome self. He played around with his drink. Everything was so boring. "Remind me why i'm here again?" He scowled at Miroku, his good perverted friend who had got him out of his room somehow and into The Chill Grill, their usual hang out.

"Because you need to get out of the house. All you do is mop around and sleep. At least that's what Simara says." Miroku explained in his casual _keeping it cool_ voice.

"An you always believe what my sister says?" Kouga shot at him.

"No, but she's hot and I'll believe anything she says." Miroku answered.

"Hey, you work your perverted charm on Sango, but my sister is off limits to you."

"Relax, I wouldn't do that to Sango...or Simara...Besides this isn't about me, or Sango, or Simara. It's about you."

"And Ayame." Inuyasha added in without thinking as usual.

"Yeah, thanks Inuyasha." Miroku said with sarcasm.

"No problem." Inuyasha answered not noticing the odd tone in Miroku's voice.

Miroku rolld his eyes. Inuyasha was just being Inuyasha. "Look, you really need to get over...um...Ayame." He wasn't sure if everytime Ayame's name came up it tor Kouga up inside so he'd stay away from it a few more times just incase. "I mean I know that whole thing ended badly, or at least that's what Sango claimed. But that's not the point. You have to stop knocking yourself over just for one girl."

"You just don't get you pervert," A woman's voice came in from behind. Sango. She had her arms crossed. "She wasn't just some girl. At least all the other girls bothered to at least stay in the same classes. But she left the country you idiot. And this whole thing was since they were kids. So fuck off and let us handle it."

"I never noticed how dominant you-" He went wrap an arm around her waist and make her fall into his lap. But she pulled away.

"Don't pull that crap on me. I know you just want a good lay." She resisted.

Jubilee came up and grabbed Kouga's arm. "You and me have to talk..._now_." She commanded.

"I think I've been hated enough for one week if you don't mind." Kouga growled.

"Well, 1, I do mind, and 2, I know what reallly happened. And if you don't come I'll just be forced to abduct you and that wouldn't be very pretty." Now this girl was dominant. Kouga followed her to another booth. He sighed as he sat down across from her. "If you knew this whole scam shit went down, why didn't you try to talk to Ayame, huh? Any why would you let her think that you were some two timing jerk? And better yet, why didn't you bother to stop her when before she left Japan. I want answers and I want them now."

Kouga sighed. "I don't know. I guess inside I knew she deserved better. I mean I hurt before-"

"She didn't deserve better, Kouga. She deserved-" Jubilee thought for the right words. She was either high or actually thinking. "She deserved you. You were all she wanted. And if you think she wanted something or someone else then you don't know her."

"I can't stay with her if she'd really think I'd do that to her."

"She was blinded by a horrible vision. Look, after growing up with Ayame, I lereaned the best way she deals is by believing with her eyes. Not her head. And as you can tell right now, another way she deals is by running away from her problems. Look, I'm going to get our girl back from New York on Friday. and I need to know if you really want her back. I need you tell me that you want her, and then I'm gone. But if you don't, I let her rot her life away in New York like I did." For once Jubilee was being serious. She needed to know if kouga wanted Ayame so bad he'd do anything crazy for her. "I'll let you in on something only me and Ayame shared. After my mom and dad split us apart when they died, I had a chance to stay in Japan. But I was 15 and afraid of love. I chose to go to New York. It was horrible. The worst people lived there. I hung out druggies and gansters. And for a while I called it life. If you want Ayame to turn out like I did, afraid of love and using every drug their was, drinking any thing with alcohol, then you tell me you don't love her. Tell me to leave her in New York to get away from you. And I will. But if you truely love her like you claim to, then you'll choose wisely."

**

* * *

A/N: great ending to the chapter huh? I'll be back with another. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm horrible I know. But I love you!**


	20. Come Back Home

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Twenty**:

¤¥¤•°¤-Come Back Home-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(Just to name a few) (The cooky) Grandmom, Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii, Aunt Camile (I'll just refer to her as Camile), JaxMs. Silacoes**, Travis**, The Chill Grill

**A/N:** KAmi! I'M SO SORRY! I realised I'm a bit of a bitch. I've been giving all my focus on this one story, and i haven't updated my others. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. I just am Lazy and i better get my head in these stories. I have to become a better writter. I've been inspired by Sueric. She's a great writter. You should check her out on my favorite's author's list. She is not only talented at writting. But her stories suck you into them! She's great. And reading her stories makes me want to be a better writter. Plus, I do read Gossip Girl, and I love the detail Cecily von Ziegesar adds into every page. Amazing. Okay well, don't forget to review me you guys. Sorry, but I'm lazy and take my time. I should be more sucked into writting. I've been thinking of when I got to college, which won't be for a pretty long time, that I should take up some writting classes and stuff. Maybe I could become a writter when I grow up. And hope fully you guys will realise my writting techniques and say "Well hot fuck, that's Allizaya's writting!" Though it's not my real name, I'll still use it so the rest of you will recognize me bye it.

I'm sorry you have to go to private school **Yume-chan**. That must really suck. Sure public school is fucked, but I think it's better than private.

* * *

**Questions And Answers:**

**Is Everyone in Ayame's Family wolf youkai?**

Yes. For the characters I made up in my story, yes, they are also all wolf youkai. Like Jax and her Aunt Camile. And her Grandmother.

**Are you a That's So Raven fan?**

yes, I didn't make up the chill grill, but I couldn't add it as a disclaimer because it wasn't in Inuyasha. But yes, I am a That's So Raven fan and yes, The Chill Grill does belong to the show, That's So Raven.

* * *

¤¥¤•°¤-Come Back Home-¤°•¤¥¤ 

Ayame blew the smoke out her window. She couldn't remember a time when she smoked so much. It kind of bothered her now. She knew in the future she'd have to pay for it. All week she had gotten drunk and/or high with Travis, and she couldn't remember when Jubilee said she was going to come again. "I forgot how to spell photographer." She groaned to Travis lay on the ground, counting spots on the cieling.

He was too high to hear what Ayame had said. "What?"

"I forgot...how to spell...photographer." She repeated herself a little slower.

Travis chcukled. "I couldn't even remember my name a minute ago. I'm so fucked." She put his hands on his face, and dragged them down. "How many hits did we do?"

"If I can't remember how to spell photographer, I can't remember how many hits we took." Ayame put her cigaret out and threw it out the window, hoping it wouldn't hit anyone. "You better get out before my aunt comes home and thinks we're having sex." She warned in a normal voice.

Travis smirked. "What are you a virgin?"

"No, in fact I had alot of sex with my ex."

"So what happened?"

"He made out with my worst enemy. At least that's what I saw."

"You mean you don't know for sure if he cheated on you? Maybe she tricked him or something. Did you ever think about that?"

Ayame thought for a second. "No. . . I didn't."

"That's just stupid. . . . . . God, I'm smart when I'm fucked up."

"Fuck you. I'm serious, get out before my aunt comes home. She'll seriously think we fucked around while high and gossip about." Ayame warned. She put her head phones on and blasted the music. She looked sick. She lay down and curled into a ball behind her bed.

"Okay I'm out." He ywaned, knowing Ayame couldn't hear him. Travis acidently slammed the door as she stumbled out of the room. He saw a hot girl with orange/blonde hair in lairs. She had full lips, and did we mention...she was hot? Jubilee of course. "Yo, are you Ayame's aunt? I promise, we didn't fuck around or anything."

"No, but who the fuck are you? You know what, just don't bother with my question just get out." Jubilee hissed. "Damn he was hot though." She pushed her way past him and bursted into Ayame's room. "you're the biggest loser!" Jubilee yelled at her.

Ayame threw her head phones a side. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She sniffled, still a little fucked up from the weed.

Jubilee glared at her little sister. "You throw your self at the first guy you run into? I came back for you, pack your shit. You're coming home."

"I didn't throw my self at anyone. How dare you come in here and assume I fucked around with someone. And for your information, this is my home now."

"The hell it is!" Jubilee growled. She pulled out Ayame's clothes and threw them on the ground. "Pack up aya. I'm serious. This is place won't do you any good. Come home. Your real home."

Ayame looked away from Jubilee. "I can't go back Jubilee."

"I can't believe you! you'd throw away your life for one guy. This isn't Burgerking, Ayame. You can't always have it your way. You run away fro mthings when ever they don't go your way. Well that's not the real world Aya. You have no idea what it takes. You are nothing like me. Do you really want to turn out like me? The way I did? I will admit this, I am pretty wild and New York did that to me. Aya, come home. Please. We all miss." Jubilee begged. She sat down on the bed, her pink trench coat falling behind. "Ayame Kouga didn't cheat on you. It was a misunderstanding."

"And you know this how? He told you?"

"No, Kagura did. It turns out Kikyo had this all planned out."

"Why would Kagura give up information. Kikyo's her best friend."

"That's not the point Aya. This is good. You guys can get back together. Nothing intentional happened between him and Kikyo exept she tricked him. Please come home Aya. You don't have anything to run from anymore."

"Juby, it...it wasn't just Kouga. It was everything. I can't go back to Japan. All I'll do is make a fool myself. I can't go back."

"Can't or won't?"

Ayame looked down at the hard wood floor she sat on. "Won't."

"Kami, you are so selfish! You leaving didn't only effect you and me? It effected all of us! Kagome and Sango don't have a good friend to make fun of Kikyo with or to go shopping with, they have me, their best friend's drugatic, alcoholic sister-"

"Juby you just-"

Jubilee put her hand up. "Shut up I'm not finished, Kouga is heart broken. Inuyasha and Miroku, well I don't exactly know about them, I guess the girls aren't putting out or something. But that's not the point. Grandmother has no one to talk to on the phone because I'm mean, and she's just boring. Grandfather is heart broken that his little angel left. And no one's there to stop our uncle's slut from drowning herself with drinks." Jubilee finall finished.

"Juby, you just admitted to being and alcoholic and drugie." Ayame gasped.

"Is that all you have to say? Kami. You got me drinking even more! Now I can't go a day with out drinking some booze."

"I'm sorry. Look, I heard all you said. I do listen you know. . . . . . . . I'll go home on one condition." Ayame knew she would regret this.

"Anything." Jubilee begged.

"You have to get some help from your problem and at least make an effort to turn your life around. No more drinking, no more drugs that includes weed! And absolutely no partying hard and then go straight to bed with any random guy. In fact, no sex until you actually know more about you partner. Got it?"

Jubilee sighed sadly. "That'll be hard. But okay, you have a deal. No more of my wild life. I'll get help and no sex until I hear a boring life story. Scouts honor."

"Like your a scout. Promise Juby. Or else I'll come right back here. Promise me." Ayame demanded.

Jubilee nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**...A Week Later**

For the next week Ayame spent her time at school, and getting high with Travis. She felt like a huge hypocrit. Which she was. She told Jubilee to cut out all the shit. And yet she was doing it. Maybe thats how Jubilee got started. Exept Ayame didn't hang out with actual gansters and drug dealers. She observed the blunt in between her slim, long fingers. She took a drag and blew it.

"You leave tomorrow right?" Travis asked.

"You asked me that a minute ago."

"Oh, I guess I'm too fucked to remember. . . . Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"... ... ...Yes." Ayame was a little annoyed by his stupidity at this moment. She couldn't believe she was going back to her real home. She wondered if things would change. _I Wonder how Kouga's doing right now. Will he ever want to even look at me again?

* * *

_

**...Kouga**

"God how can you be such an anus?" Simara sneered at her brother as he tuned her out of his head. He didn't need to hear her yell at him because he wasn't in the modd to listen. But Simara was set off now. Nor was he not listening to her, but it wasn't the firt time either. "Kami, why are you being such a jerk to me now? You didn't mind when I blabbed before. Just because your Mr. Moppy doesn't mean you have to be such an ass." She sneered as she slipped out of the booth they were in and left.

Miroku and Inuyasha came in, the door of the Chill Grill being chucked toward them as an angry Simara stormed out into the sunset lit city. Inuyasha of course snarled. "What bug crawled up her ass?"

Miroku ignored his comment and went for Kouga. They both looked at him as if his hair was died green or something. Miroku sighed, he'd have to break the silence. "Well, you came back to school." He noted.

"Finally." Inuyasha added with a scoff.

"You could try being a little more sensitive." Miroku argued.

"What are you, a girl? Sensitive my ass." Inuyasha countered.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Could Inuyasha be more of an ass? The true answer was of course . . . yes. He could. This was just him Miroku never understood it though, nor did he want to. "Well that ruined the day." Miroku cooughed into his fist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku was clueless.

"Don't act dumb."

"I'm not acting."

Inuyasha snorted. "You got that right."

Miroku rolled his eyes. He knew that wasn't what he meant, but Inuyasha just loved to make himself look better.

* * *

**...Ayame and Jubilee**

Ayame stared at Cd player, mindlessly. Wondering how it spun and spun. Her eyes following it, and her head falling once in a while as if she were falling a sleep.

Jubilee sucked the end of her straw. "You're fucked up arn't you?"

Ayame's eyes widened as she blinked. "Um...no, where'd you get that idea."

"Because I used to follow my CD player with my eyes. I have a huge scar from it too."

"Well...I'm uh. . . . not. So whatever." Ayame missed a few thoughts.

Jubilee scoffed. "You're so fucked. Admit it."

"I'm not fucked. . . . . . Just, dizzy, or whatever it's called when you're spinning."

"Fucked."

"Am. Not." Ayame tried to relax her eyes. "Bitch. I. Am. Not...fucked. I uh...didn't get enough sleep?"

"You really are a bad liar. Whatever, just go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow. You're packed right?"

"What'd you say grandmom?"

"I'm your sister you idiot."

"I know." Ayame scoffed. "Sister...duh. Hey...where'd the nest in the backyard go? Oh my god...am I in the sink again? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have dissed that duck."

Jubilee stared at Ayame in confusion and a little frightened. What the hell was this bitch talking about? _What the fuck? How come she can get fucked up on weed and I can't. Bitch. That's really not fun. HAH! But she is funny when she's high._ "Ayame what's 2 plus 2?"

"Goose, duh! Everyone knows that." Ayame heard a small noise. Jubilee's foot hitting the counter of the kitchen. But that's not what she thought. "FUCK! Is that the fuzz? I wasn't here."

Jubilee laughed. "You really are dumb when you're high. When will you learn little sister?"

"Sister? Right, I forgot." Ayame was truely hopeless. the best she could do was sleep on it.

**A/N: I'm a lazy whore, but I promise to bring you a better chapter next time. And I think the next chapter might be the last one. Short right? But I got straight to the point. i'm not gonna right pages worth of memory for Jubilee begging Ayame to come home.**


	21. They've Clipped My Wings Again

¤¥¤•°¤-Because I'm Broken-¤°•¤¥¤ 

**Chapter Twenty One**:

¤¥¤•°¤-They've Clipped My Wings Again-¤°•¤¥¤ 

°ஐ•°ஐￃ-**Written By**: Allizaya-ￃஐ°•ஐ°

**Claimer:**(The cooky) Grandmom, Riku, Jubilee, Yasashuki, Head Mistress, Kiya, Simara, Katara, Yumi, Ms. Harris, Mr. Kawakii, Aunt Camile (I'll just refer to her as Camile), Jax,Ms. Silacoes, Travis, The Chill Grill, **Hitomi Anumi, Street Fashion Week**(I don't think it really exists does it?)

**A/N: **Seems no one wants this story to end. Sorry, but It has to. You knew it was coming, and choosing to ignore just causes damage. But I promise to return with better, awesome stories. I'm staring a new one after this. And it has to do with the music buissness. I just love music so why not include it? Any ways. Thanks for your patience and reviews. By the way, I read every review, I was recently accused of not reading them, but I love reviews, so I just have to read them.

* * *

**Questions And Answers:**

**Why Does this have to be the last chapter?**

Sorry, but you knew it had to end. I wish I could make it some big 60 chapter thing, but I'm a slow, lazy writter, and I start to loose interst in my writting, because I need to write better. And I'm not sure yet if I'll make a sequal. But who knows. BUT I will write more stories, and continue my other ones too.

**To IKagome: Can I use some of your characters in your story?**

:thinks: Hm...well as long as I can get some credit for them. Sure. And thanks for asking 'cause I know alot of mean people who probally wouldn't bother to ask and athey'd just base one of their characters from mine. So my answer is yes. You can use some of my characters if you want.

* * *

**If I missed any questions...sorry and just e-amil me or something.**

¤¥¤•°¤-They've Clipped My Wings Again-¤°•¤¥¤ 

"Does anyone even know I'm here?" Ayame asked, flopping down on her big bed, in her families mansion.

"Some yes, others no. Besides, It'll be in the tabloids by tomorrow. Along with the _Half Boy Half Chicken's SAT Scores._" Jubilee popped a jolly rancher in her mouth. "I wonder how smart he really is." She giggled.

"I'm sure he'll do well." Ayame stated sarcasticly. She sighed and turned to look at the cieling. "The air smells cleaner here."

"That's because it is." Jubilee scoffed out a laugh. "I know I practiclly dragged you out here. But I hope you know it's for your own good."

Both girls turned to the door where a knock was heard. Their uncle stepped in. "Welcome home Ayame." He smiled at his neice. "I have to leave for a buissness trip in France. So behave yourselves."

"Of course." Jubilee said.

"Jubilee I mean it. Stay out of trouble. I don't want to get a phone call from the police or school."

"I promise. Ayame's here to control me."

Their Uncle nodded. "Very well. Behave, and I'll have someone check up on you." He closed the door behind him.

"Fuckinh liar. He always says that, but it's not like anyone tells him shit." Jubilee flopped on the bed, opposite of Ayame. "So I told the Head Mistress you came back from New York where our Aunt was in the hospital. I had to make up some lame excuse for why you were absent for weeks."

"Thanks." Ayame burried her face in a pillow next to her head.

"You are coming to school right? I mean you won't mope around or anything? You'll be...you?"

Ayame sighed. "Yeah. I'll be the best me I can be."

Today was Friday. And the Head Mistress had let Jubilee off to 'Visit her sister and Aunt Camile in New York'. So that meant that Ayame would have to go to her regular classes on Saturday. Some people were aloud to take off their Saturday classes. Like Seniors, but only if they had enough credits, and good grades. But Ayame was a Softmoore. She had missed many classes and New York was a little behind on what she had learned. She needed 8 credits and her grades had dropped since she had ran off to New York, and even there she skipped classes with Travis to get high.

Ayame would defently have to go to her classes tomorrow, and she was most likely to see Kouga...and/or Kikyo. Plus, she was obviously going to have to make up for all the work she had missed. She thought long and hard for ways to avoid Kouga and Kikyo, but couldn't think of any that would actually apply to reality. She'd just have to see if the gods were against her.

* * *

**...The Next Day**

"Come on Aya. Get up. I'm driving to school." Jubilee yelled into the room. She ran in and began to shake Ayame vicously.

"STOP! Are you crazy? You could give me brain damage or something." Ayame groaned as she let her feet dangle at the side of the bed while she sat up.

"Well hurry up! You're going to be late."

"Whatever." Ayame stretched and yawned. She jumped off the bed and turned on the lights to her walk-in-closet. She tapped her foot as she took a good look at her clothing. What to wear? She finally went with a black fishnet shirt, and a tank top to go under it, baggy black pants and her good old combat boots. She fixed her pony tails and stepped out her room, dragging her good old messanger bag behind her. "I'm ready you bitch. Let's go."

Jubilee came out of her room dressed in white short, a white long sleeved shirt, and her hair in cute, low pig tails. "'Kay." She said, janggling the car keys in her hand. They both walked out the door and toward a small, white car. Jubilee unlocked it and started the engine.

After 5 minutes of trying to find a parking spot near school, Ayame gave up and got out of the car, not waiting for it stop. She walked toward the building with Jubilee cursing her out from behind. Jubilee found a good spot, and chased after her sister. "Are you out of your fucking mind. At least wait until I stop the car, next time you get out."

"You're too slow." Ayame growled.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, and followed behind her sistyer up the stairs, to their room. Ayame avoided everyone's gaze as she uncomfortablely folded her arms over her chest while walking. She was happy when she saw her old room number. She twisted the door knob and entered only to be welcomed by a big hug. At least her friends didn't hate her.

"Welcome back. We missed you so much." Kagome greeted.

"Thanks. Now I'm starting to regret coming here. No one will stop looking at me." Ayame said.

"Their just bitching." Sango added.

Ayame sighed. "Yeah well, they could stop staring before I try to rip their eyes out." She joked. She threw her messanger bag on her bed. "Okay well I better get to catching up on my classes. But we'll talk afterwards."

"Don't kill anyone on your way out." Jubilee joked.

* * *

**...Later**

Ayame sat in a booth at the Chill Grill, with her head burried in books as she took notes and drank her coke. She gripped her pink, cusioned pen hard between her fingers as she scribbled words and numbers on her note book paper. She flipped to a new fresh page and began to scribble again.

Simara came up to her. "Hey. Did I tell you how happy I am that you're back?"

Ayame chcuckled lightly. "Only ten times."

Simara smiled and sighed. "I might model for Street Fashion Week." She added weakly.

"Oh Kami, Simara, please tell me it wasn't that old guy with Polaroid that always came in here."

Simara giggled. "No, it was that woman Hitomi Anumi. You know the famous one that always manages to get the models in like every magazine."

"Oh, thank Kami. Well congrats. The old guy really freaked me out when he kept taking pictures in here."

"Thanks. She said she loved my hair, it was unique, and that my cheek bones were...some big word i don't know how to prnounce. But any way, yeah. So do I seem like the model type to you?"

"Honestly?"

Simara nodded.

Ayame squinted to get a veiw of Simara. "You do have a nice face structure, you hair is wild which is good, your eyes are perfect, you're pretty small, but what you lack is what makes you unique so... ... ...yeah, I guess you could pass for a model."

Simara sighed. "Thanks, I think. So. . .are you ever going to talk to my brother, again?"

". . . . . . I might. I just feel follish after the humungie miss understanding."

"That's stupid. Just talk about it. I'm tired of him not listening to me. Before when I complained. . . he listened." Simara wasn't sure what the point of that was. But she hoped it would make her talk to Kouga.

"I'll make you a deal, when I see him, I'll talk about the weather."

"That's not funny."

"I never said it was supposed to be."

"I don't know why you two are so stuborn, if it were up to me, then I would defently put you two together."

_Well it's not up to you, it's up to us, and fate now. _Ayame thought. "Yeah, well, unless you can turn back time, there probally isn't anything you could do." She closed her books and shoved them in her bag.

Simara looked out the window. Well, if destiney wasn't such a funn thing already? Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way in, and Ayame was ready to leave. Simara had to do something to make Ayame stick around a little longer. She went to _grab_ the half filled cup of coke, she _accidently_ tipped it over, causing it to spill on Ayame's pants and the bottom of her shirt.

Ayame shot up from her seat, her messenger bag resting on her shoulder. "Shit, that was cold."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Simara seemed distracted as she watched her brother and his friends getting closer.

"No, it's okay, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and see what I can do." Ayame explained, running into the girl's washroom. She took a brown washcloth, stuck it under the running tap water, and scrubbed visously at the crotch of her pants, where most of the soft drink spilled.

Outside, Simara stood up from the booth and faced her brother. "In a better mood yet? I know what'll make you feel better." She bit back a devilsih grin.

"What are you up to now Simara?" Kouga asked, noticing that smile she always had when she had something big up her sleeve.

Simara shook her head. "Nothing, what makes you think I'm up to something?"

"What makes me think you're not?"

"Hm...you got me there. Now you can order or leave."

"Seriously Simara, I basiclly grew up with you, now what are you up to?"

"Well big borther. Since you know so much about me, then you can just guess what I'm upto." Simara smirked at Kouga's curious face. "I thought so."

Ayame burst out of the bathroom, her vision concentrating on her shirt now. "Great, it looks like a peed on my self doesn't it?" She groaned, still not looking. She felt eyes on her. She looked up. "Oh," She gasped. "It's you." Ayame wasn't sure what to say now. But something hit her. "Oh I get it. Simara, that's so low. You dropped that shit all over me on purpose." Ayame sighed and walked past Simara and Kouga and out the door.

Kouga glared at Simara. "Simara, tell me you didn't."

"I did, and you two have to stop acting like kids. You are almost grown ups, and you have to talk! And if you two won't do it, then I sure as hell will make you. Now chase after her. You wanted Jubilee to bring her back, now chase after her."

"Just because I wanted her here doesn't mean she wants me. Don't you get it through your little colorfull head? She doesn't want me to chase after her."

"She might not want it but she needs it."

* * *

**...Ayame**

_Kami, how could I have been so stupid? I'm acting like a kid._ Ayame though as she walked toward her school campus._ Simara had a point. I should talk to Kouga instead of ignoring him. He doesn't deserve that. I do. I actually believed he would really cheat on me. He's not like that. And I let myself believe it. Kami, I'm so stupid. I should just jump infront of a fucking moving car._ Ayame's head was invaded with thoughts. She felt so stupid. It was a bad idea to come back to Japan. She should have stayed in New York, where she belonged. Where no one knew her. Where no one cared.

She pulled a cigaret out of her pocket and lit. If only she could smoke away her sorrow. But it still wouldn't help. How could she get herself into this? How could she just automaticlly agree to go back to Japan?

Ayame walked into her dorm room, slamming the door.

"Whoa, did you pee yourself?" Jubilee giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I didn't. It's along story."

"I have time. It's not like I can have any weed to smoke any way, thanks to you." Jubilee closed the book she was reading. Apparently she could read something besides the fasion articles she got in all her magazines. "We could go get some frapps if you want and talk. I just got back from my last class."

Ayame sighed. "Fine, I just have to change my pants." She put down her bag and threw around some cloths. Apperently her room mates never bothered to clean up. And their cloths were all scattered and mixed. Not bothering to take off her boots, she slipped out of her wet, dirty pants and put on some hip-huggers. She followed Jubilee out the door and onto the streets.

"Okay, now what wrong."

Ayame sighed. "Everything. I shouldn't have come beack here. It was a big mistake."

"You arn't think of going back to New York are you?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Aya, we had a deal, I've been clean for like a week. That's torture enough for you isn't it."

"It's not that, it's just. . .I can't even look at Kouga anymore. I mean. I came here thinking maybe I could talk with him or something. But I found out today that I can't. I saw him, and I wanted to talk, but I couldn't." Ayame took the paper cup Jubilee overed her full of liquid as Jubilee payed the cashier.

"Did you say anything at all?" Jubilee took her change and shoved it in her pocket.

"Well, does 'Oh, it's you' count?"

"Wow, you really are hopeless."

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm crancky from not partying enough."

"You promised remember. Unless you'll go back on our deal."

"No, now shut up and talk to me some more."

Ayame sighed. She knew the last comment was a joke, but inside she really did hope Jubilee would go back on their little deal. "There's nothing more to tell. I'm a coward, a bitch, and that's all."

"Aya, I can't help you for the small fact that I'm sure I've never felt love, but I can tell you, you have to stop being a baby and do what feels right. Kami knows I haven't." Jubilee joked. She sighed and closed her eyes while in her seat. She could just imagine the next male model all over her, his body against hers, their hips grinding.

"Is everything sex to you?"

"It wasn't till now. But if having you hear here means giving up sex...then I'll learn to stop blaming you in time."

"I neer said you couldn't have sex. I said you have to know the person before you had sex with them." Ayame took the lid off her drink and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Oh, since I've like known Riku my whole life, does that exclude him?"

"No, I guess not."

"Oh good, 'cause I called him today. Anyways lets get back to your little problem or whatever."

"What probelm? I just told you what it was. I made a total fool of myself as usual."

"Ever think that maybe you're just being stupid. It's easy to talk Ayame. Just do it and stop bitching. You have to get over whatever is holding you back"

"That's the point! I don't know what's holding me back."

"Oh, now that's a problem."

Ayame groaned and cradled her head in her hands. "You are no help."

"I said I'd try."

* * *

**...Later**

After spending, no better yet, wasting time talking to Jubilee, Ayame had decided to go for a walk. She had walked for one hours, and her legs ached. Jubilee helped in no way. Ayame was now hopeless. She trusted her sister to help her out, but Jubilee wasn't much help.

Ayame arrived at her school. She looked up at the building. What made stick around? She was rich as fuck and yet she bothered with school. She really didn't need it. It's not like she would have to work. She was nothing like her Uncle. Her Uncle chose to work though he knew he didn't need to. Ayame always guessed he just needed something to do. What to rich-as-fuck people do anyway? Travel? Drink whine in every hour of the day and waste time gossiping? No one was sure on that.

In the words of Ronnie Day. _Must be hard living in castle, counting Daddy's money must be a hastle._

Walking up the stairs of the school, Ayame was stopped by a familiar, and annoying voice. "Well look who came back." She scoffed.

Ayame sighed and turned to face Kikyo, the last person she wanted to see. "I'm not in the mod for your little idiotic games."

"So what made little Ayame come back? New York too much for you?"

"My life is none you little bitch, and I've had enough of you to last a life time so get out of my face."

"Or you'll what? You're nothing but stupid dog." Kikyo got closer.

"Well, snap your spine in half like a potatoe chip, you damn bitch."

"Is that threat Akira?"

"No, it's warning. I'm in the mood to deal with you. You got what you wanted, you hurt me. Now, fuck off."

"I haven't even begun to ruin your life little girl." Kikyo went to hit Ayame in the face, but Ayame being quick, shedoged it.

Students were whispering while the two girl fought virbally, but once Kikyo started the violence, they all shouted _FIGHT_. Students raised to the scene and cheered for opposite sides.

Ayame lunged at Kikyo. They struggled on the floor. They could hear people yelling and cheering, the rent-a-cops yelling and pushing through the crowd, the teachers yelling at all the students to shut up, and Ayame and Kikyo to stop. Ayame finally got her knees ontop of Kikyo's hands, refusing to let them go. She back handed Kikyo, once, no twice. Ayame felt four arms grab for her, two techers. As two others struggled to get Kikyo out from under Ayame.

From her room, Jubilee heard people yelling and laughing and cheering, and so much yelling. She ran out, knowing what was going on.

Kagome ran inside the building with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku following behind. "Oh no. Aya!" Kagome yelled pushing through the crowd.

Inuyasha, Miroku got in the front before Sango and Kagome. They saw Ayame struggling out of the boy's gym teacher and their history teacher's grip.

Ayame kicked at who ever was behind her. "Yeah, well all you ever think of is your ass since it's so big it requires much thought!" She yelled. She shoved the teachers off. And kicked Kikyo's ass, literally. Kikyo fell on the ground. Ayame lunged at her again.

As amusing as it was to both Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome and Sango would never forgive them if they let it go on. It took both Inuyasha and Miroku to hold back Ayame. And still she kept getting out of their grips.

"Ayame!" yelled Jubilee furiously pushing through the crowd. "Get the fuck out of my way you strupid idiots!"

"Get off me you slut!" Kikyo groaned, managing to get out from under Ayame who was hurting her. "What's wrong with you!"

Miroku and Inuyash grabbed Ayame again.

"You started it you selfish whore now finish it with me!" Ayame yelled.

"Hey! you watch your language girl!" One of the rent-a-cops yelled at Ayame as they grabbed her from Inuyasha and Miroku who had a few scratches from Ayame struggling.

"You little physco bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kikyo yelled to Ayame, while fighting with one of the teachers.

"It's you! You're such a bitch! And I'm tired of you getting away with everything you do!" Ayame snapped.

"Stop sturggling girl! Are you crazy! Calm down!" A rent-a-cop yelled as he grabbed Ayame and beggan to drag her to the office. He had a hard time with her and two more officers had to help retrain and drag her away from Kikyo.

One of the teachers, and a rent-a-cop took Kikyo to the nurse. Kikyo was bruised, and blood came from her mouth. Ayame managed to rip her shirt up in the struggle.

"Oh my Kami!" Jubilee yelled. "What the fuck happened. I heard this shit from my room!"

"Jubilee, you have one crazy ass bitch for a sister!" Inuyasha complained, whipping his cheek with the back of his hand. Ayame had some pair of claws.

Kagome and Sango finally got there, but too late. "What the fuck happened?" Sango asked.

"Ayame apparently went pschyco btich on all of us, mostly on Kikyo."

The Head Mistress came out from her office. "Akira, Jubilee get in here and contain that sister of yours!" She yelled.

Jubilee ran to the office.

* * *

**...Later**

"Whoa, she got in a fight with Kikyo? And she hit a few rent-a-cops to get off of her? And she attacked you two for stopping her?" Kouga repeated, alittled shocked at what his friends just said.

"I'm telling you that little bitch wouldn't calm herself. She even kicked the teachers." Inuyasha continued. "That little bitch scratched my cheek too."

Kagome came into the Chill Grill with Sango. She saw Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Simara in a booth, talking. She walked over to them. There wasn't enough room in the booth for all of them she sat in Inuyasha's lap."Okay, from I got from the office, every thing was hectic. At first ayame was expelled, but after the Head Mistress talked with Jubilee and their Uncle on the phone, they came to the conclusion that Ayame is suspended for a month." She explained.

"Where is she now?" Simara asked.

"After like an hour of being in the office and getting yelled at, she ran out and supposibly went home. But no one is really sure. Jubilee went to go find her." Kagome said, squrming in Inuyasha's lap. "But it's been 30 minutes already. You think she's alright?"

"Bitch probally went to a fucking gang fight or something with that anger." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, that's not funny." Kagome complained.

Jubilee entered the Chill Grill. She spotted her favorite, no her _only_ people in Japan. "Either Ayame died, or she's just somewhere I haven't looked yet." Jubilee joked, walking over to them. "Okay, Simara sweety, sit on your brother's lap or i'll sit on yours." Jubilee demanded, seeing that no more seats were available.

"He's my brother!" Simara complained with a look of disgust on her face.

"Fine, then." Jubilee scooted into the booth, her ass in Simara's face, as Simara leaned back as far as she could to get the vision out of her eyes. Jubilee plumped down on Simara's lap.

"Kami, how much do you way!" Simara said a little out of breath.

"I'll have you know I only weigh 117 pounds!" Jubilee scoffed from that insult. "Anyways, some one has to change shifts with me, 'cause i'm tired of looking for Aya." She looked at Kouga. "And I know just who."

"I don't think so." Kouga noticed the look Jubilee was giving him.

"Well no one else is going to look for her. Please."

"I'm pretty sure i'm the last person she wants to see right now."

"I know my own flesh and blood better than you do. Trust me, she might _think_ she doesn't want to see you, but from what she talked to me about earlier today, she needs to see you. Especially after she pulled that whole _Gril, Interrupted_ scene." Jubilee took the keys out of her pocket and held them infront of Kouga's face.

Kouga let out a growl. "I'll take my car." He climbed over the seat of the booth and out the door, getting the keys out of his pocket.

"You didn't really look for her did you?" Sango sneered.

Jubilee shrugged as she took the cherry out of Simara's sprite and cherry mix drink, and ripped it off the stem with her teeth. "Not really. But I did look. . ."

"Where?" Sango shot a curious glance at Jubilee.

". . . . Under the bleechers...with Riku."

Sango roled her eyes. "That's mean. You didn't even look for your own sister, but you bothered to get a good fuck."

"Chillax, how else would I get Kouga to look for her. Plus, the little spoiled bitch shouldn't get too far anyway. She's not me." She swallowed what was left of the cherry skin she had been chewing. "Anyways, my Uncle's out of town and you know how I do, so come over." Typical Jubilee. Not giving a damn about anyone but herself.

* * *

**...Kouga**

Kouga searched the streets for a while. Some how, he knew Jubilee most likely didn't look for Ayame. He drove into the Akira Mansion's drive way and parked his car, the engine still running. He got out and walked into the house, like he owned it. He looked around, and went up to Ayame's room. She wasn't there. Her unpacked suitcase was open, and the cloths inside were scattered.

He walked down the steps and out into the back yard. Ayame wasn't there either. But a memory burned back into his brain.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was dark, the only light came from the pool. Kouga took his shirt off and began to unlace his shoes._

_"What are you doing?" Ayame asked, taking a drag from her cigaret and moving her bangs out of her eyes._

_"I'm going in, come on."_

_Ayame shook her head. "I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I...can't swim."_

_Kouga chuckled. "You're joking right? You're wolf-youkai. It's in your instincts."_

_Ayame shrugged and took another drag. "I guess it must have skipped a pup." She chuckled._

_"No one even bothered to teach you to swim?" Kouga raised a brow in confusion._

_"Not since I almost drowned when I was seven, no."_

_Kouga smirked. "Fine then, If I promise not to let you fall will you get in?"_

_She turned her head to face Kouga, who was standing a few feet away, with his shirt and shoes off. He only had his pants and boxers on. Kami, he looked good. She bit her lip. "Can I trust you not to kill me?"_

_"I don't know, can you?"_

_She thought for a second. "You promise not to let go?"_

_Kouga nodded._

_"Okay."_

_End Flash Back

* * *

_

Kouga shook his head out of his thoughts. What was he doing again? Oh, right. Looking for Ayame. He made his way to the door only to be stopped by foot steps behind him.

Ayame's grandfather was walking down the steps. "Let me guess pup," he began. "You're looking for Ayame right."

Kouga nodded. "Yes, sir."

The old man gave out a sigh. "I promised not to say anything, but for you I'll make an exeption. She drove down to Chiba. She said it had a better, and calmer veiw of the ocean."

"Thank you." Kouga said. He let himself out and into his car. He drove off to Chiba. That was the second place he was going to look for Ayame, even before the old man said anything. He had taken Ayame there before, it was an accident actually. They were both drunk, and got lost on the way to Ayame's house which was only minutes away from the school. It was dark they had stopped at a pleasant rocky area, which made the scenery even more gorgeous. Once they saw the rocks and the ocean, and looked at the clock, they realised they weren't so close home.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Ayame laughed. "Where the fuck did you get us? I could have sworn my place wasn't this far."_

_Kouga rubbed his eye with his palm. "I can't remember."_

_She sighed with a smile on her face as she got out of the car. "Well, it could be worse, we could have ended up...somewhere else. But this is nice I guess." The alcohol was wearing off. Ayame inhaled the nice scent. "I could call Jubilee, though she might be even more drunk now, than when we left her."_

_Kouga shut his car door. "No, I should sober up soon enough."_

_"Stop blinking like that, you'll hurt your eyes or something." Ayame demanded, walking a tiny bit further from him to check out the scene. Maybe she had been here before, and it would kick in any second._

_Kouga put through one of Ayame's belt loops in her jeans. "Come here." He ordered huskily. _

_He forced his tounge in Ayame's mouth. It took her a moment to figure out what was going on. She massaged his tounge with the tip of hers as she tried to get it in her mouth to explore it more. He kissed her hugerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to brace herself as Kouga pushed some of his weight on her. She could still taste alcohol in his mouth. He wouldn't even let her breath. _

_She chuckled against his mouth, then he released her. "I can't breath." she explained._

_End Flash Back

* * *

_

Kouga drove up and down, where he thought they had gone that drunken night. After a few minutes, he saw one of Ayame's Uncle's cars parked in the exact same place. He parked next to the car and got out. He looked around, Ayame sat on a rock, smoking what probally was her millionth Camel of the day.

Ayame turned her head at hearing some one walking down the rocks toward her. She blew out the toxic fill ed smoke and turned back around noticing it was just Kouga. She felt it when he sat down next to her. The was a long uncomftorable silence as they both watched the water crash against rocks ahead of them. ". . .Let me guess, Juby sent you?" She asked breaking the barrier of silence that held their thoughts.

"Uh. . .yeah."

Ayame scoffed. "Figures that bitch would try to get us back together." She sighed. "So what now?"

Kouga shrugged. "You tell me."

Ayame threw a pebble into the water. "I feel really...what's the word? Stupid?"

"It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't. It happened to me. And you. Do you think it was a sign? A warning?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I believe in fate anymore."

"So you don't believe that you were meant to be here right now?"

"I think shit happens. Not because there's a reason behind, but because it just does."

She sighed. "You have a point, I guess." She slipped her hand into his, and tangled her fingers between his. "I'm kinda happy I'm back."

"Kinda?"

Ayame nodded. "I kinda made Juby no fun."

Kouga took the cigaret from her lips and threw it in the water. "You shouldn't smoke so much."

She looked down, watching the cigaret fall into the water, she practiclly here it hiss. "That was my last one." She said in a dull tone.

"So, what _now_?"

"We go where fate takes us."

"I don't believe in it any more."

She turned to face him. "Maybe you'll learn to." She whispered, her lips almost brushing over his. He cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips against her's. His tounge licked over her bottome lip, demanding entrance. She gave it to him. She'd give it all to him.

* * *

**Finally The End!

* * *

**

**A/N: Was that a bad ending? Sorry if it was, i liked it though. Nothing too cliffy, or anything. Just with a sweet ending, right? Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is bitching and it kept freezing like every minute, and it was hard for me to type and correct, the little shit that I corrected. Any ways, yea, sorry, but this story had to end some time. I do wish i could have made better plots and turn it into a whole big drama, million chapter, thing. But I'm not such a good person when it comes to ideas. Hope you'll stay with some of my other stories too. And thanks for all your support and reveiws onm this one. I love you all. And as for a sequal? I'll think about it. Maybe if I have time since school is starting up soon. And Maybe not since i'm not sure what I'll base the sequal on.**


End file.
